My Girl
by IWillWaitForYou
Summary: When foster child, 7 year old Payton, goes to Seattle to have her brain tumor removed, her life will change forever. Little does she know it will be more than just becoming healthy again, she might just find her dad and finally have the love she deserves.
1. Chapter 1

My Girl

Summary: When foster child, 7 year old Payton, goes to Seattle to have her brain tumor removed, her life will change forever. Little does she know it will be more than just becoming healthy again, she might just find her dad and finally have the love she deserves.

A bit of background info:

Meredith and Derek are happily married with two kids. 5 year old Brooklyn (dark brown long straight hair, blue eyes) and 2 year old James (dark brown shaggy straightish hair, blue eyes). They remain best friends with Callie, Arizona, Mark, and Julia. Mark and Julia did get married and have a 4 year old, Thomas (has Julia's hair color and Mark's blue eyes). Callie and Arizona of course have Sophia (dark hair and dark eyes) whom just turned 7 and a baby, Kennedy (blonde hair blue eyes). Christina and Owen made it past there differences and had one child, Drew (clone of Owen) who is 5 years old. Teddy stayed at Seattle Grace and never married but adopted an 8 year old girl named Lisa (blonde hair, brown eyes) Miranda and Ben got married, Ben adopted Tuck after Tuck's father died and Tuck is now 13 and also had a baby girl who is now 6 and named her Addison (looks just like Miranda) after well of course Addison. Jackson and April ended up together after April finally passed her boards and recently moved back to Seattle with their new born Gretchen (darker complexion with black hair and brown eyes). Alex settled down and married a pedes fellow he met at John's Hopkins named Leslie and after a lot of convincing from Arizona they got jobs at SGMW and live next door to Meredith and Derek with their 3 kids, 1 year old Paisley (blonde hair, blue eyes), 3 year old Davis (blonde hair, brown eyes) and 6 year old Nicole (blonde hair, brown eyes). Amelia Shepherd (Derek's sister) moved to Seattle after the death of Addison because of a fatal car accident which caused the practice to crumble, and is very serious with her love life with the new ortho surgeon named Daniel. As for the rest of the Shepherds (Hayley, Kathleen, Nancy, Carolyn, the kids, and the husbands) they come to Seattle for Easter and the fourth of July, while Amy, Derek, Daniel, Meredith and the kids go there every Thanksgiving and Christmas.

_**I tend to forget to tell how each person is related and stuff so I put a little character guide.**_

Chapter 1:

Payton P.O.V

Today is the best day of my life. That's what everyone keeps telling me. I'm no convinced though. The best day of my life won't come until I have a mom and a dad to love and take care of me. We flew on a helicopter to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital to finally have my tumor removed. My name is Payton….well I guess I don't really have a middle or last name like all the normal kids, but then again I'm not your normal 7 year old, and I have something called a medulloblastoma brain tumor. I've been sick since I was a baby, the tumor is just now big enough to take out, that's what they tell me. They say my mommy and daddy loved me very much, but there marriage was falling apart and if there was any chance at saving it, a sick baby would not help. They say a lot of things, like after today I will be normal. After today people will want to adopt me, but I can't trust what they say anymore. Every time they would but me in a foster home, they said that the new mommy and daddy would take care of me, that I would be loved. In reality, that would only last a day or two. The mommy and daddy would fight constantly over me, and eventually send me back. I love my social worker very much, but every time I trust her, I always get my hopes let down. One time I almost had a real mommy and daddy, but they didn't feel like a mommy and daddy should so I was really bad so they would send me back. My social worker says this should be the best day of my life, but this is not the best day of my life.

Derek P.O.V

Being a surgeon is intense. Most of my colleagues say they love being surgeons for the high, the rush the OR gives them. Not me. I love it because of the peace, the quiet of the OR. Growing up with four sisters, constantly bickering and trying to put make up on me, quiet was hard to come by. Being a surgeon, a neurological surgeon, means I have lives literally in my hand. People let me cut open their brains to try and heal them. One wrong move and they could be dead. It's like a puzzle, every case. No matter how many times I have done a procedure, I never know what is going to happen once I'm actually on the inside. No matter how many scans of tumors I see, I never know how much the tumor has grown until I'm actually standing there, staring at the inside of a patient's brain. I almost always love being a surgeon, but not on days like today. I have a 7 year old little girl with a medulloblastoma brain tumor, one of the biggest I have seen. Her chart says she's been in the foster system for her whole life. Every time I have a foster kid or adopted kid I feel guilty. About 7 years ago, when Addison showed up at Seattle, there was a secret. She was pregnant. We couldn't have a baby though, we tried to work it out. We tried staying together for months just to see if we could work. It didn't work so she went to Los Angeles with some close long time friends. Once the baby was born we put her up for adoption. She deserved better than a father in Seattle and a mother in Los Angeles. Days like today, I don't like being a surgeon. Such an innocent soul, with such a big problem. I hate having to operate on kids, thinking that they could be my nieces or nephews, or even my own children. It's days like these that make me hate my job, wish I had picked something where I wouldn't see dying children almost daily. I could never let the kids see this though, me being upset of having to work on them. I finally made it to the room I was looking for, on floor 4, devoted only to the children. I walked in with my neuro residents and sister behind me and gave my warmest smile to the little girl. She was tiny for her age, probably the size of my 5 year old daughter, Brooklyn. She had long dark curly brown hair and big blue eyes that could melt anyone's heart. I spoke, "Hello Payton, my name is Dr. Shepherd, and I will be saving your life today."


	2. Chapter 2

Payton P.O.V

"_Hello Payton, my name is Dr. Shepherd and I'll be saving your life today." _The doctor seemed friendly so I gave him my warmest smile. "Hello Dr. Shepherd. I'm Payton and this is my social worker, Ms. Lindsey."

"So has anyone explained to you what all is going to happen today?"

"Yeah, but they all use big words and I don't really understand."

"OK, so you know you have a brain tumor, and that it had to grow so we could safely get it out. Basically what will happen is I will remove your tumor as much as I can safely do and if anything is remaining we'll go from there but with the location of your tumor I think I can get it all with the help of Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Robbins of course."

"Wait, I thought you were Dr. Shepherd."

"Oh, I am. This is my sister, Dr. Amelia Shepherd." He pointed to a female doctor that looked like the girl version of him. I smiled at her.

"After this, will I have to have chemo again? I really don't like it. It makes me feel yucky."

"Hopefully if we get every part of the tumor, you'll never have to have chemo ever again, but if you still have cancer cells, that would be a reason to have chemo."

"Oh, OK. Oh, will it hurt?" He walked a bit closer to me and took my hand.

"Well Payton, with all surgeries afterwards, you hurt to a certain extent but you'll have medicine that will make you feel better."

"So it won't hurt that bad?"

"I hope not. I'll be there with you."

"Will you hold my hand afterwards?"

"Of course. Do you have anymore questions?" I shook my head. "OK then Dr. Robbins will get you all ready for surgery and I'll see you in about an hour."

"OK."

"Bye Payton."

"Bye Dr. Shepherd."

Both Dr. Shepherds and the two doctors in the light blue scrubs walked out of the room. Dr. Robbins smiled at me and came closer.

"You ready Payton?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get you already then sweetie."

"OK."

Derek P.O.V

I walked out of Payton's room and couldn't help but wonder. The girl was the right age and looked enough like me, but my daughter was adopted. It couldn't be her. I started to walk to my office but Amy stopped me. She was one of the only people that knew the secret. "Derek, could it be her?"

"I don't know. I was thinking the same thing, but our kid was adopted."

"But the age? The state? And holy crap Derek she looks just like you. I mean think of Brooklyn. They could be twins."

"I know."

"How could you find out?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe talk to her social worker. It'll have to wait though. If she is mine then you know the rules, I wouldn't be able to operate on her."

"I know, it's just, wow."

"I know."

"Maybe it's time you tell Meredith about all of this."

"I think you're right, but how do you tell your wife you hid your kid from her."

"I don't know Derek, but if it is her, what's next?"

"I'm not sure."

Her pager went off. "OK, it's the pit so I have to go. I'll see you in surgery."

As Amy ran off I couldn't help but wonder. Could it be her? If it was, what would I do? I knew one thing I needed to find Meredith. I sent a txt to her asking where she was. She said to meet her in a conference room. I walked to the said room and closed the door. "Derek, what's going on?"

"I need to tell you something and you have to listen and wait to get mad until the end."

"OK."

"When Addison came back the second time, it was more than just her wanting me again. She was pregnant. That's why we tried to work things out. When we couldn't we decided to put the baby up for adoption and found a nice family to take her. I think something went wrong though. I have a patient, the right age, is a foster kid in the right state, and looks just like me. I know it's basically impossible but I think it might be one of those one in a million things."

"Wow, wait, why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"It was a secret. Very few people knew."

"Who knew?"

"My mom, my sisters, Addie's parents and brother, and Mark."

"What I wasn't worth telling this to? I mean I'm your wife!"

"Look Meredith, Addie told Nancy, who told Kathleen, who told Hayley, who told Amelia, who told mom, who called Addie's mom, who told Addie's dad, who told Addie's brother, who then told Mark."

"So what now?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how to tell if she's my kid."

"Run the test. You have her DNA, do it."

"I will, but after the surgery."

"What's wrong witith her anyway?"

"Brain tumor. She was born with one, just like my daughter, and they waited for it to grow and for her to grow so it would be easier to remove."

"Derek, I don't even know what I'm feeling towards you. I want to be mad at you but I don't think I can be."

"Then don't."

"Let me take some blood, I'll run the paternity test while your in surgery and put the results on your desk. I promise not to read them."

"OK." she took my arm and drew some blood.

"There you go."

"Thank you."

Her pager went off. "I have to go. We'll talk at home."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed a very soft quick kiss and I went to scrub in for Payton's surgery. I could tell things were going to get very interesting now.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek P.O.V

I walked into the scrub room of Payton's OR. Arizona, Amelia, and the two residents were in there, already scrubbing. I walked over to the sink and began scrubbing. Arizona looked at me and said "So what was that, in there with Payton?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never seen you act that way with a patient."

"Oh, I don't know. I guess she just looks a lot like Brooklyn so I was just thinking of how fortunate I was to have two healthy kids."

"She does look a lot like Brooklyn."

Amy stared at me for a second. Arizona would probably find out soon enough but it'd be better to keep this on the down low until after the surgery. "Must be a coincidence."

"Yeah, so how are the kids?"

"They are fine, you know Brooklyn being as hyper as ever, James is in his terrible twos for sure. What about Sophia and Kennedy?"

"Oh you know Sophia's your typical 7 year old, all about Disney and pink. She's loving gymnastics and soccer though. Kennedy is just growing so fast. One day they're newborns and the next day they're talking." She looked at Amy. "What about you and Daniel? How are things?"

She smiled "Wonderful! I've never loved a guy this much, I just wish he would go ahead and propose."

I smiled. It was nice to see Amy happy again, after her baby with no brain and Addison dying. "He better ask me before he does."

She sighed "Derek! Uggh no he doesn't. You BETTER not tell him that because that would delay it even more."

I laughed "Only kidding Aims."

We all walked into the OR where they were just about to put Payton to sleep. I smiled at her. "Good night Payton, when you wake up you'll be so much better."

She smiled at me "Night Dr. Shephe…" and with that she was gone.

I finished getting gowned. "Well people, it's a beautiful day to save lives."

Amy, Arizona, and I got to work. We began talking again. Amy brought up Thanksgiving. "So Derek, when are you leaving to go to mom's?"

"I don't know. Meredith and I usually go the week before as you know but I'm thinking since Brooke is in kindergarten and loves school we'll go when she's out."

"I think Daniel and I are going the Sunday before. I want him to spend some more time with mom."

"Arizona, what are y'all doing this Thanksgiving? Who all's coming to New York?"

"I know Mark, Julia, Thomas, and Sophia. Kennedy might go with them though, it just depends. Mark and Julia figure since Callie and I are both working Kennedy would like it better to be with them and family rather than in the daycare."

"It's a shame you and Callie have to work. Mom, well everyone will miss you."

Amy added "Yeah, last time you all had to leave before everyone else I think like 4 of the kids were asking for Aunt Zona and Aunt Call."

Arizona laughed "It's good to know I'm loved."

"Aww damn it."

"What?"

"I don't know if I can get it all."

Amelia added in "What if you angle it different, more slanted."

"That might work."

I carefully adjusted and got the last bit of the tumor. "Well people, one life saved."

Everyone clapped and I scrubbed out. I went to go and visit James in the daycare. As soon as I got there James ran to me and yelled "Daddy!" I smiled and picked him up.

"Hey little man."

"Dadada, guess what!"

"What?" I tried to act excited.

"Thomas and I made a castle!" Thomas and James were best friends. We think that's why James talks so well, he just talks like Thomas. Thomas ran up to me too.

"Uncle Dewek! You gotta come see it!"

"OK, take me to it."

They grabbed my hands and took me to a pretty impressive castle for a 2 and 4 year old. James smiled "Dada do you wike it?"

"It's the best castle I've ever seen!"

Thomas smiled "Weawy?"

"Really."

They both giggled and the daycare teacher said it was snack time. I snuck out to go check on Payton. When I got there she was all alone. "Payton, where's Ms. Lindsey?"

"Oh, she had to go back to California for the night."

"How do you feel?"

"My head's a little sore."

"I'm sorry. It'll only last a while. You just need to be sure that nothing hits you in the head, I wouldn't want you pulling your stitches."

"Dr. Shepherd?"

"Call me Derek."

"OK Derek, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"All the foster mommies and daddies say not to tell so maybe I shouldn't."

"You can tell me. I can keep a secret."


	4. Chapter 4

Payton P.O.V

"_You can tell me. I can keep a secret."_

**About 15 minutes earlier.**

Ms. Lindsey had just left. She said there was some issue at the foster home. I knew what it probably was. The foster home I just left is one of the ones that hits kids. They are not the worst though. When this one hits it only leaves a bruise. At some of the others, the hits leave cuts, and sometimes the daddies touch your private parts. Those were the worst. They said it was OK because they were our 'daddies' but it didn't feel OK. It felt really bad. I tell Ms. Lindsey that all my foster siblings I've had said that other parents hit them to. Some of the siblings say that's why they're here. The older ones say it's pointless, that even in their old homes with their mommies and daddies they weren't 'touched'. No one believes us though, I think it's cause a lot of kids have lied before to try and get new homes. I don't lie though. Dr. Shepherd walked in the room.

**Where I left off.**

"You can tell me. I can keep a secret."

"Pinky swear?"

He took my pinky "Pinky swear."

"I know why Ms. Lindsey went back to California, and it wasn't for clothes. She's lying."

"Oh really. Then what's it for?"

"The home I was last in was one that hits."

"What? Sweetie what do you mean?"

"Some homes hit, some homes touch your private parts, and some homes yell a lot. There are some that are nice though."

"And this home hits."

"Uhhuhh. That's how I get these bruises."

I pulled up my shirt so he could see the ones on my tummies. "Oh sweetie, are there any others?"

"Yes, on my bottom."

"Baby, why did no one take you out of that home?"

"The big kids say it's pointless switching. They say to find a home where all they do is yell and stick with it. They say that all homes hit."

"Payton…"

"You can call me Pay. My friends call me Pay and I think you're my friend."

"I am your friend and OK Pay. Pay does anything ever happen to the mean mommies and daddies?"

"Sometimes they don't get to take kids anymore, most of the time nothing really does though."

"How do you know?"

"The big kids tell us. Some big kids say they had to testieply."

He laughed a bit "You mean testify right?'

"Yeah."

"So why would Ms. Lindsey go back to California?"

"Anytime a kid tells on the mommies and daddies the social workers show up and take you with them. She is my best friend's social worker too."

"You know that what the mommies and daddies did to you was wrong right? Most mommies and daddies don't do that."

"I know. Some mommies and daddies didn't but then big kids would lie because they didn't like them and we would be sent somewhere else."

"OK sweetie I have to go for a minute I'll be back though, I promise."

"OK."

Derek P.O.V

I had to get out of the room before I let my anger show. I didn't want to scare Payton. I went to my office and slammed my door. I grabbed the paternity test Meredith had run and began reading it. Payton was by no doubt my daughter. I sighed. I knew I had to get her, adopt her, but I knew it was going to be a long journey. I decided to call Gail, a long time friend, my personal lawyer. I dialed his number.

"Derek, is that you?"

"Yeah, Gail, look I have a legal question."

"OK shoot."

"If a baby was put up for adoption at birth but later in life the father meets the child, that hasn't been adopted, how difficult would it be to get said child back?"

"Probably pretty difficult. Why was the baby put up for adoption?"

"The parents couldn't work out there marriage and wanted the baby to have a better life and were told there was a family receiving the baby."

"But the family never got the baby?"

"If they did they didn't keep it, probably because the baby developed a brain tumor."

"Said child is in the foster system I'm assuming?"

"Said child is being abused in the foster system."

"Well that changes things. If the father passes inspection and is worried for the said child's safety I would say the court would give back the child. You'd need a hell of a lawyer though."

"You can practice law in Washington and California right?"

"Correct and Tennessee, where I'm living now."

"How'd you like to come up to Seattle and help an old friend out?"

"Wait Derek, said father is you?"

"Correct."

"I'll be on the next flight there. Call the social worker, call the judge, talk to your wife."

"Oh crap, Meredith."

"You haven't asked her about any of this."

"No, damn it. It's fine don't cancel your plans, I can convince her."

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

Derek P.O.V

I went and picked up James from the daycare and put him in the car. I began driving to our house for when we weren't on call, the one in the woods. When we were on call, or anyone in our 'Seattle Family' for that matter, we would stay at Meredith's mother's old house. To get to our house you could take the ferry which is James' favorite part. As soon as the Ferry was in seeing distance he got all excited "Dadadadada! FEWWEEEY BOAT!"

"I know buddy, the ferry boat."

"YAY!" He clapped and began laughing. When I got the car parked on the ferry I got him out of his seat and took him to look at the water. "Pwetty watewr. I wike dat." He said. I loved that he still talked in baby talk, with his ls and rs still being ws. Once we neared where we needed to drive off, I got him back in his seat and prepared to drive. I drove the long mountainous route to our house hoping it would wear James down before Meredith found out I got him all hyped up on the ferry boat. I carried James through the garage and put him down in the playroom where Brooke was sitting at her table practicing writing her name. I saw Brooklyn Madison Shepherd written sloppily but dainty over and over. I went to the kitchen to help Meredith with the cooking.

She smiled "How was Payton's surgery."

"Very successful, we had a tiny scare but everything went fine."

"I'm so glad."

"We need to talk about Payton more."

"OK."

She was in a good mood and I was glad. "She definitely is my daughter. And there's something else."

"OK, and what?"

"She has been abused in the foster system, her newest home is abusive as well. Look Mere, I'm going to cut to the chase. I want to adopt her."

"Oh, Derek…"

"Before you say no, she's my child, she needs me, she needs you. She needs a family to love and take care of her for once in her life. I need her."

"OK."

"OK? You are not even going to argue?"

"We've been wanting another baby, she's been needing a family. She's your child, she needs us. I think it's a good idea."

"You had to have thought about this since the last time we talked."

"I did and you're right. She needs us."

"Gail will be staying with us starting tomorrow. He thinks he can get the court to give her to us."

"I'll fix the guest bedroom."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being such an amazing wife."

We kissed. "Oh, Derek, have you told your family yet."

"Amy, well bits and pieces."

"You better go call them."

"Yeah, OK, can you handle dinner?"

"Of course."

"I'll be back."

I walked upstairs so my kids wouldn't hear me. I called mom first.

"_Hello, Derek?"_

"_Ma. How are you?"_

"_I'm fine Derek, what about you, the kids, Meredith, Amelia and Daniel? Mark, Julia, Callie, Arizona, those babies?"_

"_We're all fine ma. Look I have something really important to discuss with you."_

"_OK, what?"_

"_You remember how Addie was pregnant with my baby?"_

"_Yes of course."_

"_The baby, well not such a baby anymore showed up today. She had a brain tumor I removed and I ran the paternity test. She's definitely mine."_

"_Oh Derek."_

"_She was never adopted, she's in the system, she's been abused."_

"_Derek."_

"_I know ma, and here's the big news."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Mere and I are going to try and adopt her."_

"_Wow."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Is that even legal?"_

"_Yes, and Gail thinks given the circumstances he can get us custody easily."_

"_Wow Derek, this is huge."_

"_I know ma."_

"_What are you going to tell the kids?"_

"_I'm not sure yet."_

"_Derek, I'm sorry but I have to go, I'm going to be late to pick Ella up from dance class."_

"_Why isn't Kathleen or Michael getting her?"_

"_Michael had to work late, Kathleen has the other five at home."_

"_OK ma, call me later OK?"_

"_I will do."_

"_I love you."_

"_Love you too Derek, send the kids and Mere my love."_

"_I will."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

I called Kathleen next, before Ella got home.

"_Derek?"_

"_Kathy."_

"_Hey Dare, hang on one second. (Tyler and Matthew! We NEVER hit! Both of you go to your rooms and don't think daddy won't hear about this!) Sorry Dare Bear."_

"_It's OK, what was that about?"_

"_Oh Tyler and Matthew fighting like usual."_

"_Same old same old."_

"_Yupp, so what's going on?"_

"_OK so Addie and my daughter showed up today with a brain tumor. Amy and I operated, got it out and I found out she was never adopted and has been abused in the foster system."_

"_Whoa."_

"_Yeah."_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_Well, Meredith and I are going to try and get custody. Gail said given the circumstances it shouldn't be that difficult for him to help us get her."_

"_That's a big decision."_

"_I know, but she's my daughter. I'm attached. I already love her. I need her almost as much as she needs us."_

"_What about the kids? (Hey Matthew! I told you to go in your room! Jackson stop tormenting Lily! Suzie no! Do not run on those stairs! I just mopped! You know what all of you in the kitchen right now!)"_

"_I haven't told them yet, I'm not sure how to, I mean what do you say?"_

"_Just tell them that they have a new sister. (Now all five of you! I'm on the phone with your Uncle Derek talking about something very important. Tyler and Matthew! If you two so much as look like your going to hurt each other again I promise you your father will be very angry. Jackson if you keep pulling Lily's hair I will take away books for a week. Lily if you keep provoking him you can say bye bye to going to stay with Aunt Hayley on Friday. Suzie I've told you countless times not to run on those stairs especially after I mop. Next time you break that arm daddy will put you in plaster not just a splint. Now all of you, go to the den, watch some TV and stay quiet for 10 minutes, except Tyler and Matthew. Matthew you sit on the bar right here and Tyler you sit at the breakfast table!) Sorry Derek, but yeah, just don't feel the need to explain more unless they ask. Most kids their age will take it as that and not ask questions, they'll just be excited to have a new sister." I heard a terrible scream. ("Suzie?" "Mommy, my leg!") "Derek, I've got to go I'll call you back I promise."_

The line went dead. I called Nancy next.

"_Dare Bear!"_

"_Nancy Pants!"_

"_Dare Bear!"_

"_Hayley Boo, you there too?"_

"_Yupp." Hayley said._

"_Am I on speaker?"_

"_Yeah." Nancy said_

"_Are you two alone."_

"_Yes." The said curiously in unison._

"_OK, I have some news."_

"_Spit it out!" Nancy said_

"_OK, Addie and my daughter showed up today as a patient. I didn't know who she was at first but then I ran a paternity test because Amy pointed out that she was the right age and looked just like Brooke. She is my daughter and she was never adopted. She was abused in the system and Gail is going to try and get me and Mere custody and thinks he can get us it easily."_

"_Woah…" Hayley said._

"_Wow." Nancy choked out._

"_Yeah."_

"Derek, dinner!" I heard Mere call.

"_Hey I've got to go."_

"_Bye Dare Bear good luck." Hayley said._

"_Bye Derek, love you." Nancy said_

"_Bye ladies."_

I hung up and headed downstairs to eat dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two weeks later**

Derek P.O.V

Today was the day I got the OK from Gail and the judge to tell Payton she was my daughter and that we were adopting her. The only step left in the process was Payton saying if she wanted to live with us or not and considering how attached she's gotten to both of us I would say it's almost certain she's ours. Meredith and I had decided it'd be best for us both to go and talk to Payton together. Alex and Leslie were watching James and Brooklyn. When we got to Payton's hospital room, we both looked at each other for a second and then walked in. She smiled as soon as she saw us.

"Meredith! Derek!"

"Hey Pay." I said

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I got to eat chocolate pudding today instead of vanilla that's totally only for old people!"

I laughed "I'm so glad. Look Pay, I have something I need to tell you."

"OK."

"7 years ago, my former wife and I had a baby that we put up for adoption because we couldn't offer her a very good life because we were told a family was waiting to adopt her. Little did we know she wouldn't be adopted. Look, Pay, I'm just going to be simple. You're my daughter."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes."

"That's so cool. So Meredith are you my mommy?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?"

I smiled "What she means is, the adoption isn't finalized until you tell the judge what you think about us."

"What do you mean?"

"If you want us or not."

"Well of course I want you."

"I'm so glad then."

"When can I come home with you?"

"As soon as everything's all finished."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Both of our pagers went off. Meredith sighed "Pay we have to go, I'm sorry, we'll be back soon though OK?"

"OK."

I kissed her forehead "I love you Pay."

Payton P.O.V

Two weeks ago it was supposed to be the best day of my life. It wasn't but today is. Today is the day I finally have a mommy and daddy. Today is the start of my new life.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek P.O.V

November 15, one week until Thanksgiving, the day Payton would be officially our daughter. All we had to do was take Payton to the judge handling our case, he would ask her if she would like to be our daughter, and then she would be ours. Today was also the day of the party celebrating the adoption of Payton. Everyone from our family in Seattle was coming up to our house for it. Most of the Seattle family took it well, some were a bit shocked but they all took it well. Most of them had already met Payton seeing as court ruled she had to stay in the hospital until she was legally ours. That gave us time to set up her room and learn more about her. We learned she loved purple and lime green. We learned she wanted to play soccer and do cheerleading. The most surprising thing we learned was her favorite thing to drink. Lime juice with salt in it. We had fallen even more in love with her than before. She was a part of our family, it was almost like she had been all her life. After the custody hearing today, Meredith, Arizona, Callie, and Julia are taking Pay and Sophia shopping. Pay needs clothes and Sophia has gotten a lot taller so she needed new things too and we figured it would give them a chance to get to know each other since they are the same age. Brooklyn and James love Pay. On any day we hadn't taken them to visit her for some reason, they would yell and scream until we agreed to take them to her. She loved them as well and I could tell she would be a wonderful big sister. Once we arrived at the hospital, Teddy had Payton all dressed and ready in her little red sweater dress with black leggings. Teddy walked her to the car and wished us luck before we drove to the court house.

"So Pay, are you excited?" Meredith asked.

"More excited than ever before!"

"We are too." I smiled and said.

"Can we turn on the radio?"

"Sure, what kind of music do you want?"

"Umm, Disney music."

"How about the Lion King CD."

"OK!"

I put on the CD and the song 'The Circle of Life' was on. Payton started singing along. She was amazing at singing. Meredith and I gave each other the 'holy cow' look. Her voice sounded like an angel. I smiled and kept driving. Once we arrived at the court house, I helped her out of the car. She took Meredith's hand and my hand and we walked inside. We made it to the judge's office. We knocked and heard him say "Come in."

I pushed the door open and saw Judge Baker sitting behind his old wooden desk. He smiled at us "Hello Derek, Meredith, and you little one, you must be Payton."

She gave him a big smile "Hello Mr. Judge Sir. It's nice to meet you."

He chuckled. "As it is you Ms. Payton."

We all sat down in the three chairs and waited for Gail and the social worker to show up. Ms. Lindsey showed up barely late at all and took the seat by Meredith. Gail however took an extra 20 minutes. He never was known for being on time even back when I first met him in college. Once he arrived the judge smiled. "Shall we begin."

Payton started bouncing up and down. "Yes please!"

I smiled at her excitement. "OK, well all I really have to ask of you Ms. Payton is, would you like to become a Shepherd and be Meredith and Derek's daughter?"

"Mr. Judge Sir, I've been waiting for a family my whole life. I love Meredith and Derek and James and Brooke. Of course I want to be a Shepherd."

"OK then, all we have to do is fill out some paper work and it will be official."

She giggled "YAY!"

We were filling out the papers and got to the one that asked for Payton's full name. "Payton, what do you want your middle name to be?"

"What did you say Nana's name is?"

I smiled at her wanting to be named after my mother. "Carolyn."

"OK then, I want it to be Carolyn."

"Payton Carolyn Shepherd. I like it."

"Me too!"

I wrote on the line Payton Carolyn Shepherd. Meredith and I finished signing all the papers. The judge took one last look over them, signed them and smiled. "Well it gives me great pleasure to announce you Payton, as Ms. Payton Carolyn Shepherd."

She giggled and jumped in my arms. Meredith and I squeezed her so tight it's a wonder she didn't scream in pain. We all walked out of the court house and drove home for the first time as a real family.

Payton P.O.V

We got to our house, that sounds even better than I expected. Our house, my house, my FAMILY'S house. It was beautiful. It was really big and in the woods with only one other house nearby. The grass was really green and the sun shined over the mountain even with the little bit of rain falling. I could tell the yard was really big even from the car. Derek, my DADDY, opened the door for me once we were in the garage. "So Pay, what do you think?"

"Woah." was all I managed to get out.

"Would you like to take a tour?" Meredith my MOMMY asked.

"Yeah."

My parents took my hands and guided me inside. Derek said "This is the living room." It was a big room with wood floors, a big fireplace, a flat screen TV, a big couch, little couch, and two very comfy looking chairs. I noticed that there were video games too. An XBOX 360, a Wii, and a Play Station 3. I smiled and we walked into the next room.

Meredith smiled "This is the kitchen." It was another big room. There was a little table with 5 chairs around it and everything you would find in a kitchen, oh and a little bar thing with 3 stools.

Derek lead us to another room. "This is the dining room." It was a beautiful room. It looked like part of the art museum I went to when I was younger. There was a huge dining table with like 20 or more chairs. There was also a buffet table and a bunch of sculptures. Derek opened another door. "This is what we use when the whole family is over. It is where the kids all eat." It was bigger than the dinning room but it had 4 big tables with about 10 chairs each. I followed them to the next room.

"This is the play room." Meredith said. Wow! It was awesome! There were like a billion toys in here. It had like 4 swinging chair things. I would probably be in here the most! It was bright and colorful and anything I could ever hope for in a play room.

Derek took us to a room across from the play room. "This is the den, it's where your uncles, the older boys, and I like to hang out." It had wooden walls and green carpet. There were three brown leather couches with 4 matching chairs. There was also a computer at a desk.

Meredith took me up the stairs. "So this is where most of the bedrooms are and Derek and my office." The first door she opened had to be James' room. It was blue, had a racecar bed, race tracks set up around it, and had blocks designed in the shape of a castle.

"Let me guess James?"

She laughed "Exactly." We opened the next door. It was pink and had a princess bed in it. It had to be Brooke's room. It looked just like a princess' room.

"Brooke?"

"Yupp. Do you want to see your room now or after the rest of the house?"

"After the rest."

"OK."

We skipped a door I assume was mine and went in the one across the hall. It had a really big bed and a TV. There were two dressers and a book case. I could see a really big tub in the bathroom just by being at the door. "Your alls?"

"Exactly." Derek smiled. "So these three doors are guest rooms and all look the same. The other two right here are our offices. There are 8 guest rooms up stairs so I say we go see the yard and guest house."

"OK." We walked down the stairs again. "So why are there so many guest rooms?"

"Well at first they were going to be other things but I changed my mind. Plus when the whole family is here, the guest house can only hold about 7 people."

We walked outside to the yard. It was AMAZING! We were standing on the wooden porch looking at it. It was for one HUGE, it had a really big pool, a play set, a few picnic tables next to a grill, what looked like a campfire ring, a basketball goal, a soccer goal, there were woods behind the yard, and there was even a hot tub! "WOW!"

"You like it?" Meredith giggled.

"I LOVE IT!"

They both smiled at each other. Derek said "In the summer the pool is open, but for now just the hot tub."

"Woah."

"So the guest house is right over there." He pointed at a little cottage looking house. "It has a main bedroom for whichever aunt and uncle stay and a girls' bedroom with 2 bunk beds, and a boys' bedroom with 2 bunk beds."

Meredith smiled. "Ready to see your room?"

I nodded simply because I was still amazed by the yard. We walked inside and up the stairs. Derek opened the door and to say I was happy would be an understatement. It had purple walls with a few big lime green polka dots. There was a big bed with a green spread on it and purple sheets. There were a ton of stuffed animals and dollies. There was a little soccer goal and a ball. Beside it I saw a soccer uniform. I ran over to it. "I get to play?"

They smiled. Derek said "Of course, we registered you yesterday."

"WOW THANK YOU!"

I saw the purple and green cleats next to my uniform which was a dark green with white shorts and had the number 30 on it. I saw some pom poms too. "I get to be a cheerleader?"

Meredith smiled "Of course. Sophia's team was looking for a new cheerleader so we got you on it. The uniform is in the closet. Oh don't be shocked at it being empty, we are going shopping today."

I opened the door of my closet. It was HUGE. There was a cheer uniform hanging up. It was red and white. I went back into the bedroom and saw a desk, a bookcase filled with books, a toy box, a purple TV on a lime green shelf with two bean bags. One was lime green with purple polka dots and the other was purple and lime green striped. I ran and gave Meredith and Derek the biggest hug I could. It then hit me. They were my parents. What do I call them. They felt like a mommy and a daddy but could I call them mommy and daddy? I decided to try it out. "I love you mommy and daddy. Thank you for everything." The smiled huge smiles which told me they approved of their names.

"We love you too Pay." Mom said.

"Well you two ladies need to be going. You still need to go pick up Sophia, Callie, Arizona, and Julia. I'll see you two ladies at dinner."

"Bye daddy, I'll see you soon."

Mom and I walked to the garage and got in the bigger car. I got in the back and mom put the Disney CD in. After a while we pulled up to a big house that looked sort of like ours. Mom honked and I saw Aunt Arizona, Aunt Callie, Aunt Julia, and Sophia walk out of the house. Sophia ran to the car and gave me a big hug. "PAY!"

"SOPHIA!" We giggled and mom told us to get in the back. We both climbed over the seat and sat in the back.

"Did you see your room?"

"Yeah it's SOOO cool!"

"So you know you get to cheer with me?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm super excited!"

"Me too! Are the other girls nice?"

"Almost all of them!"

"Almost?"

"Tina and Katrina aren't but that's only if they don't like you."

"Oh, OK."

The song 'Be A Man' from Mulan came on. "I LOVE THIS SONG!"

"ME TOO!"

We started singing. After a whole lot of singing we arrived at the mall. Aunt Julia lifted up the seat and helped us hop out of the car. I took mom's hand and Sophia took my other one. Aunt Callie said "Where do you girls want to go first?"

I honestly didn't know. I never went shopping. People always just gave me hand me downs. I looked at Sophia and it's like she knew what I was saying. "Let's go to Justice."

"Sounds good to me." I said, not really knowing what Justice was. We walked into a store full of pink and girly stuff. It was definitely a good choice.

Mom smiled "OK, you two go find some stuff you like and we'll get some too."

Sophia and I ran off first to the tops. I found a red sweater, a navy sweater, a grey sweater, a navy hoodie, a long sleeve purple shirt, and a green long sleeve shirt. Sophia had some of the same things but most of her stuff was hot pink. We skipped to the pants. We both got some jeggings, some blue jeans, and some sweat pants. We went back up to our moms so they could go get the right sizes while we looked some more. Mom had said to get a few swim suits so I went there next. We both got a zebra print bikini and then the same polka dot one only mine was lime green and Sophia's was pink. We went back to our moms and they got the right size in swim suits. After that we bought the stuff and went to Aeropostale Kids. We got some more jeans, sweaters and tops. After that we went to Abrecrombie Kids. I found some really cute long sleeve shirts, vests, and jackets. We went to Gap Kids where we got some cute winter outfits that didn't consist of jeans since we each already had about 10 pairs from today. Our last stop was to get nice clothes. We went to JC penny and each got 4 nice dresses with matching shoes. Mom also got me some Sperrys, Converse, Walabees, Tennis Shoes, Cheer Shoes, and Chacos. After that we all piled back in the car. The whole truck was full of our stuff. Sophia's was all on the right side and mine was on the left. We dropped Sophia off and I decided to ask mom some questions. "Mommy, when do I get to meet Nana and the rest of the family?"

"Oh yeah, I guess we forgot to tell you. We are leaving Tuesday after Brooke gets done with school to go to New York for Thanksgiving."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Will they like me?"

"Oh sweetie, of course they will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Oh yeah, when do I get to start school?"

"How about after Christmas."

"With Sophia?"

"Well of course."

"Good. She's my best friend."

"So did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, thank you so much."

"It's no trouble. Oh, I got you a few extra things as well."

"Thank you."

"Baby, I'm your mom, you don't have to thank me for buying you things."

"I don't?"

"Of course not. Your dad and I are supposed to buy things for you. It's what parents do."

"OK."

We pulled up to the house. "Well let's get all this stuff inside."

"Alright." I grabbed a few bags from the back of the car and carried them upstairs. Mom was behind me. "Where's daddy?"

"He must be picking up Brooke and James."

"Oh yeah."

"So do you like them?"

"Totally! I LOVE THEM!"

"I'm so glad."

Once we got everything in my room we began putting up all my clothes. I saw some pajamas mom must have gotten for me. We hung everything up and I was exhausted. Mom laughed. "Why don't you get some rest before the party?"

"Sounds wonderful." She tucked me in, kissed my head and turned off my light. My new bed was very comfy and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Payton P.O.V

I was awaken by my dad shaking me. "Pay, wake up sleepy head. The party is in an hour and mommy wants you to take a bath and get dressed."

"OK."

"If I leave you will you go back to sleep?"

"Probably." I yawned and rolled over.

"Come on now Pay, you'll be more awake once you get in the tub, plus Sophia is coming over. You get to meet all the Seattle Family that you haven't yet."

"OK." I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom in my room. I took a bath and went to my closet to find something to wear. I decided to war my new dark blue jeggings with my long purple sweater that was to short to be called a dress but to long to be just a sweater. I then put on some of the UGGS mom found for me while she was shoe shopping. I decided to ask mom to try my hair. I walked into their bedroom since the door was already open. Mom was putting on some ear rings. "Momma, will you dry my hair?"

"Of course sweetie. Sit here and I'll grab the hair dryer."

I sat and when she returned she turned it on. She dried my hair carefully so she wouldn't burn or hurt me. After that I said thank you and she asked me to go check on Brooke. I went to Brooke's room. Mom had laid out 4 outfits and I guess Brooke couldn't choose. "Pay!" She wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey Brooke. Having trouble deciding?"

"Yeah, will you help me?"

"Sure."

"It's between the blue one or the purple one."

"I like the purple."

"OK, I'll wear it then."

She put on some blue jeans and her purple sweater. We were matching. It was going to be fun to have a little sister. "You look so pretty Brooke."

She giggled "Thank you Pay."

"GIRLS! COME DOWN! AUNT TEDDY IS HERE!" Mom yelled up the stairs.

We both ran as fast as we could. "AUNT TEDDY!" I yelled and threw myself in her arms. We had a special bond. She was always there at the hospital for me when my parents couldn't be.

"Hey Pay, Brooke. You two look pretty." She handed me a present. "It's just something little, I want to take you shopping soon." I giggled. "Open it later, I don't want Brooke to see."

"OK." I rand upstairs to put it in my room. I went back down the stairs. By this time Teddy's daughter that I had heard about but not yet met was inside. She had beautiful blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing some blue jeans and a pink sweater. Teddy smiled "Pay, this is Lisa."

"Hey Lisa, I'm Pay."

"Nice to meet you. I love your outfit by the way."

"Thanks, your sweater is adorable! Where'd you get it?"

"Oh I made it, well sort of. My granny helped me but I did a lot of it."

"That's so cool! You'll have to show me one day."

"Yeah that'd be fun! So how old are you."

"I'm 7, you?"

"8,I think I heard Sophia say something about you joining our cheer team."

"You're on it to?"

"Yeah, you'll love it. The girls are super nice and it's super fun."

"That's good, I was kind of nervous at first."

"Don't be. They'll love you." Aunt Christina and Uncle Owen showed up with Drew. I knew A LOT about him. I think Brooke has a bit of a crush on him by the way she talks about him.

Aunt Christina whispered in my ear "I'll put your present in your room. Don't want the younger kids to mess it up."

I giggled "Thank you." I whispered back. Aunt Miranda, Uncle Ben, Tuck, and Addison showed up next. Addison ran up to me and excitedly said "Welcome to the team!" I giggled. Addison was the 'mini captain since she was still to young to be on the team. Aunt Miranda was about to come up to me but Uncle Alex, Aunt Leslie, Nicole, Paisley, and Davis interrupted coming in the door. Nicole ran up to where Addison, Lisa, Addison, and I were standing. She gave me a hug and then she and Addison ran to Brooke. Little Davis came and gave me a big hug before running to see James. Aunt Amy and Daniel showed up next. I absolutely adored Aunt Amy, she was like the best aunt ever.

"I think you have figured this out but everyone is sticking your presents in your room." Aunt Amy whispered.

"Yeah, I've been told, thanks though." I whispered back.

"No prob." She answered. "Oh, you haven't met Daniel yet. Daniel this is Pay, Pay this is Daniel."

He smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you Pay."

"Thank you, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard ALL about you."

"Oh really?" He laughed.

"Oh yeah, loads like how you…" Aunt Amy kicked me in the butt. "Hey!"

"Sorry, reflex."

I laughed and finally Uncle Mark, Aunt Callie, Aunt Arizona, Aunt Julia, Sophia, Kennedy, and Thomas showed up. Uncle Jackson, Aunt April, and baby Gretchen couldn't come because the Gretchen had whooping cough. Sophia ran over to me and we gave each other big hugs. She then hugged Lisa. "Come on Pay, let's go up to your room and open all your presents."

I giggled "OK, let's go."

We all went up the stairs to my room. As soon as we got up there we heard the rain start pouring. I was shocked at how many presents I had. There were like 10 at least! Sophia laughed "Oh yeah, you aren't used to the SGMW family presents are you?" I shook my head. "So they are big gift buyers. Christmas is a bit ridiculous how much we get but I can't really complain."

Lisa laughed "Well what are we waiting for? Let's open them!"

I laughed and we each took a present. I read the tag. From: Aunt Christina, Uncle Owen, and Drew. I opened it and oh my goodness it was an American Girl Doll. It had curly brown hair and blue eyes just like me. With it there were a ton of outfits. A soccer uniform, a cheer uniform, a ski outfit, and just some normal clothes. Sophia called out "From: Aunt Miranda, Uncle Ben, Tuck, and Addison it's a picture of a trampoline saying that it will be delivered tomorrow.." Holy cow! A trampoline! I always wanted one! I loved it! It was perfect.

Lisa was next "From: Uncle Mark, Aunt Julia, Sophia, and Thomas a bunch of Wii games! Oh and a purple controller and nun chuck!"

"Thanks Sophia."

She laughed "No problem Pay."

I opened the present form Aunt Teddy and Lisa next. It was a Nintendo DS with some games and a purple lava lamp! "Thanks Lisa."

"I picked it out I hope it's the right color and all."

"It's perfect."

Next Sophia called out "From me, my moms, and Kennedy, a bike that's in the garage."

Lisa said "Oh, this is from Aunt April, Uncle Jackson, and Gretchen. Oh my goodness!"

"What, what does it say?"

"It's a card saying that they will take you and three friends to Disney this summer!"

"DISNEY!"

"YEAH!"

"REALLY?"

"YEAH!"

"AHHH DISNEY!"

"I KNOW!""OK SO YOU SOPHIA AND I DON'T KNOW WHO ELSE, BUT DEFFINITELY YOU AND SOPHIA!"

We all started jumping up and down.

I finished opening my present and got a bunch of other cool stuff. We all went back downstairs and I thanked everyone. We were then called for dinner. The adults ate in the dining room while the kids all ate in the kid's dining room. Mom and dad had cooked steak, salads, and baked potatoes. It was super yummy. Mom had made an apple pie for desert which was amazing. After dinner, someone suggested we play SGMW butter ball. I looked at Sophia and Lisa and asked "What's SGMW butter ball?"

Lisa answered "Sometimes, especially when it rains, we play butter ball. Everyone always brings clothes when we are going to be together because no one knows when we will play. Basically it's like football except in the rain and the football is covered in butter and super slippery. It's really fun but I don't know if we'll play because it's dark and cold already."

Sophia added "Yeah, usually it's summer and not dark when it's called."

"It sounds really fun!"

"It is! Especially on the 4th of July when all the Shepherds are here. It's the most fun game you'll ever play!" Lisa said.

Dad cleared his throat. "There will be no SGMW butterball tonight because it's still lightning and it's really cold. Sorry for the disappointment."

It was really funny to watch the uncles be disappointed. They looked like a bunch of 4 year olds that were just sent to take a nap. I laughed and Sophia, Lisa, and I went back up to my room. They wanted to help me with the lava lamp and twinkle lights I was given. We decorated and they helped me clean up a little. After that we sat in my beanbags and began watching Little Mermaid. I dozed off.

Derek P.O.V

Meredith and I were both very glad that Sophia, Lisa, and Pay had become such great friends. They had run up to her room again about 30 minutes ago. Arizona, Callie, Julia, Mark, and Teddy had stayed behind to help clean up. It was a really fun party and it gave Pay the chance to meet everyone outside of the hospital when they aren't all in 'doctor mode'. She really does love the Seattle family. We finished cleaning up at about 11:00. It was a school night so Sophia and Lisa needed to be getting home. We walked up to Pay's room and saw the sweetest thing. They were all sharing the bean bags, asleep, watching the Little Mermaid. I told Teddy I would carry Lisa for her so she wouldn't have to wake her up. I picked up Lisa and put her in Teddy's car. After they left Meredith and I made sure the kids were all in their beds. Little Brooke had fallen asleep in the play room on the floor. I picked her up and put her in her bed. James was on the stairs sleeping, I have no idea how he fell asleep there. We got him in his bed too. I picked up Pay, took off her boots and tucked her in for the night. We both kissed her head, turned off the lights, and went to our room for a good night of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Payton P.O.V

Today was Monday. Sophia was spending the night as well as Kennedy, and Thomas because Uncle Mark and Aunt Julia had to work the night shift to get an extra day off for the New York trip. We are going to leave at 12:00 tomorrow because that's what time Brooke will be home. I was excited for Sophia to spend the night. Luckily the second graders had tomorrow off because of teacher conferences so we could stay up late. Mom had just awaken me so we could pack for the trip. We would be there from tomorrow, until next Monday, so a total of 6 days. Mommy and daddy said that Sophia and I get a room all to ourselves at Nana's house. I think that Thomas and James will share a room since they're best friends too. I'm really excited to meet my family and to go to New York. "Pay! Come on we've got to get you packed!" I heard mom yell from her room. I walked across the hall and into her room. "OK so we will be there 6 days. You need 6 outfits, a dress, rain boots, snow boots, regular shoes, and if I were you I would bring your new Chacos. Nana has a hot tub so you need your swimsuit. Nana also said to bring some sweat pants. You're going to want to pack something really warm for Thursday, we are going to the Macy's day parade. Make sure you pack enough underwear too."

I went to my room and in my closet. I got 7 tops, 4 pairs of blue jeans, 3 pairs of jeggings, 3 pairs of pajama pants, 2 tank tops, my pajama shirt, my zebra swimsuit, my purple dress with the matching shoes, my new Chacos, my rain boots with the polka dots, my lime green snow boots, and my grey knit UGGS with the buttons on the side. I grabbed my favorite sweat pants and hoodie. I then got my long sleeve thermal or at least I think that's what it's called, shirt and my brown jacket with the fur on the hood. I didn't worry about forgetting anything because I knew mom would check to make sure I had everything. I put it all in the laundry basket mom had put in my room for the clothes I wanted and dragged it back out to her. "OK so now you're going to want to put any toys you want to take put not on the plane in this bag. Anything you want for the plane will go in the backpack which is in your closet in your room." I took the bag in my room. I wanted my American Girl doll that I named Jenny, and my Nintendo DS for the plane. I also put the portable DVD player that Uncle Alex gave me and some of my and Sophia's favorite movies in it with two pairs of headphones. I put Jenny's clothes in the front pocket of the plane bag. After that I put some of my barbies and stuffed animals in the toy bag to go to Nana's. I took both of the bags back into mommy and daddy's room. "Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yes mam. Can I go on the trampoline now? Pretty please?"

She laughed "Of course. Daddy is in the kitchen with James. If you don't want James to jump with you be careful about him seeing you, oh and I want you in your snow boots you didn't pack and warm clothes. It's cold outside."

"Shoes on the trampoline?"

"No, just some wool socks but where the boots out there so you don't freeze your little toes off."

"OK momma."

"Oh and be careful."

"I know."

"I know you do I just have to say it."

"I love you momma."

"I love you too Pay. Oh Sophia and Thomas will be here at about 3:15."

"OK, what time is it now?"

"It's already 11:30. You slept late."

"Oh, wow. I did, didn't I?"

"OK silly now get out on that trampoline before your brother sees you and wants to go."

I giggled and went to put on some sweats, a hat, my wool socks, gloves, and snow boots. I walked out to the trampoline and started jumping. It was really cold but I knew from experience I would warm up after a little while. I jumped really really high. Higher than I had before. It was so fun I decided to do a flip. I actually did one. "Payton, come inside. It's lunch time!" I heard dad say. I stopped jumping and put my shoes on. I got inside and sat down to eat. Daddy had made my favorite thing for lunch. A grilled cheese sandwich and some tomato soup. "So Pay, are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Very! I'm all packed and everything!"

"Well that's good. Your aunts,. Uncles, and cousins are very excited to meet you too."

"There's a lot of them."

"I know but don't worry. They aren't scary at all. Just loud. They can be VERY loud."

I giggled "So what's Nana like?"

"She's wonderful. She is super nice and a wonderful cook. She loves all her grandbabies and you are one of them."

"And Aunt Hayley?"

"Well she's a lot like Aunt Arizona. It must have something to do with having the same job."

"And Aunt Nancy?"

"Hmm, Aunt Nancy is really nice but can come off as a bit scary. I promise you she's not though."

"What about Aunt Kathleen?"

"You can call her Aunt Kathy if you want but she's really nice and wonderful to talk to especially when you're sad."

"How many cousins do I have?"

"Well in New York you have 15 but Sophia, Kennedy, and Thomas are going so you'll have 18 of them with you." 15 new cousins was a lot but I think I can keep track.

"It sounds like fun."

"It is. We always have fun on holidays."

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"How is the Seattle family, family?"

"Well, we call it family but really they are just very close friends. Uncle Mark, Aunt Julia, Aunt Arizona, Aunt Callie, Sophia, Kennedy, and Thomas are probably the closest thing to family other than my mom and sisters."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your Uncle Mark's mommy and daddy weren't to nice to him so my mommy and daddy basically raised him. He was at our house all the time."

"Oh so you guys are like brothers?"

"Yeah, we are."

"I like everyone in Seattle."

"I'm glad. Do you like Sophia and Lisa?"

"YEAH! There my best friends!"

He laughed "Good."

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"When Sophia gets here can we go jump on the trampoline?"

"As long as you both wear warm clothes."

"OK, what is it?"

"Hmm it is 1:30."

"How long until 3:15 then? Wait I know! 1 hour and 45 minutes."

"Very good Pay!"

I giggled "Thanks daddy! Oh where's James?"

"Oh, he ate already so he's in the play room."

"OK, can I go play?"

"Of course."

I headed to the play room and saw James playing with some blocks. I walked over to him. "Hey James. Can I play with you?"

"Yeah!"

I sat down beside him. "So what are we building?"

He giggled "Castle wif dwagons!"

I laughed "A castle with dragons?"

He smiled "Yeah, yeah!"

I smiled. "So that makes you the king."

"Yeah, me King James!"

"And I am Queen Payton." I said in a British accent.

He giggled "You funny Pay!"

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah!"

We continued building the castle. Next he wanted to play with the toy trains and tracks. We took my hand and pulled me over to them. We built a big track and played with the trains on it. I heard the front door open and I excitedly ran because I knew it was Sophia. I was right. Sophia, Thomas, Kennedy, Brooke, and Aunt Arizona were at the door. "SOPHIA!"

"PAY!"

She ran up to me and gave me a big hug. Aunt Arizona laughed. "You act like you haven't seen each other for weeks."

"It's been 3 days!" I said.

"Wow, it's a new record." Aunt Arizona said.

Sophia and I both laughed. "Come on Sophia, let's go on the trampoline!"

"OK!"

Derek P.O.V

I walked to the living room because I could hear that Brooke, Sophia, Kennedy, and Thomas were here. It's kind of hard to miss with two screaming 7 year olds. I laughed and saw Sophia and Payton running to the door. Payton was still in her school skirt with only a sweater on for warmth. "Payton, warm clothes…"

"Yeah yeah I know dad. Come on Sophia, dad's one trampoline rule is warm clothes." They giggled and ran up stairs. I finally made it to the living room. Arizona was holding a sleeping Kennedy while Thomas and Brooke were running to the play room.

"Thanks for bringing Brooke home Arizona."

"It's no problem. I had to get Sophia anyway."

"Do you want to put Kennedy in the crib upstairs?"

"Yeah sounds good."

We walked up the stairs. "So did everything get packed."

"Yeah, I have Kennedy's little suitcase with some toys in it and anything you might need for her on the plane. Sophia has her suitcase of clothes, her plane bag, and a few toys that Meredith said to bring and she would put them with Payton's toys."

"Wow your on top of this."

"Yeah somehow I enjoy packing."

She put Kennedy in the crib and you could tell it was upsetting her to leave Kennedy.

"You worried about Kennedy?"

"A little."

"We'll take excellent care of her I promise, knowing my family she probably won't put a foot on the ground the whole time."

"I know it's just six days."

"She'll be fine. You can call and check on her with us anytime."

"Thanks Derek."

We heard a scream from outside. "Was that Sophia?"

"I don't think so." We ran down the stairs and out the back door. Payton was sitting on the trampoline holding her arm, Sophia trying to calm her down.

"PAYTON?"

"Daddy! My arm hurts bad!"

I climbed on the trampoline, Arizona right behind me. "Here let me see."

She moved her other hand exposing her little swollen arm. Arizona looked at Sophia. "What happened?"

Sophia looked like she was going to cry. "We were jumping and Pay slipped and her arm hit the springs and made a really loud noise."

I picked up Pay and carried her in the house. I sat her at the bar stool where Arizona began examining her arm. Every now and then Pay would yelp a little. She was still crying. Sophia was holding her other hand. I got an ice pack from the fridge and put it on the counter. Arizona sighed "Feels like a broken ulna, maybe her radius too. We should take her to Callie."

I sighed "Well little one it looks like we need to go back to the hospital. I'll go get mommy and you stay with Aunt Arizona OK?"

"OK." She said through her tears.

I walked upstairs. "Mere, we need to go and take Pay to the hospital, she broke her arm. Can you call Leslie since she's home and see if she'll watch the kids."

"What happened?"

"She slipped on the trampoline."

"Oh poor thing. Let's go."

We walked down stairs while Mere was on the phone with Leslie. She was happy to watch the kids and she walked over with her 3 right afterwards. As soon as she got over I carried Payton to the car. Mere got in the back seat with her and Sophia, who insisted on going with Payton, and wrapped her arm around her trying to comfort her. Arizona was driving behind us. We pulled up to the hospital and I carried Payton into the pit. I was glad we were all doctors and could just take her right back and not have to wait in the waiting room. I put Payton on a bed and told the nurse to page Dr. Torres. Payton had calmed down a little but was still crying. Callie go to the ER about 10 minutes after we paged her. "Derek, Meredith, Arizona, Sophia, why are you all here."

She must not have seen Pay yet. "Payton seems to have broken her Ulna."

"Oh Pay, I didn't see you there. How about I see your arm?"

Payton moved the ice pack off her arm and held it out to Callie. Callie felt around a bit and sighed "Well Pay, I think your daddy's right. I'm going to get an x-ray and we'll go from there OK?" Payton nodded. "I'm also going to get you some medicine so your arm won't hurt so bad."

"Thank you." Payton said.

Callie walked to the nurses station and began writing a prescription. "Pay you're being so brave." I commented.

"Thank you."

Teddy was walking through the pit and saw Payton. "Pay, what happened sweetie?" She asked walking towards the bed.

Payton smiled as she saw her. "I broke my Ul…my Ul… my arm."

Teddy smiled. "Your Ulna?"

Payton seemed content that Teddy knew what she meant. "Yeah, exactly."

The nurse with the portable x-ray machine showed up. Payton was super brave and barely winced as the nurse repositioned her arm. The next nurse with the shot of pain medicine showed up. Payton did NOT like this. "DADDY! NO SHOT! PLEASE!"

I rubbed her back "Shh, Pay it's only for a second."

"NOOOO!" She started crying.

"You want me to hold you?"

She nodded. I carefully picked her up and rolled up her little sleeve. Meredith rubbed her head. "Close your eyes baby girl, it hurts less that way."

Payton did as Meredith suggested and didn't even notice the nurse giving her the shot. Arizona smiled "It's all over Pay. You can open your eyes."

Payton giggled "That didn't hurt at all!"

Sophia smiled "You did way better than I do!"

Payton laughed "Really?"

"Yeah. I kick and scream."

"Well I guess it's good I don't kick."

"Definitely." I smiled. It was good Sophia came along. She had really cheered Payton up. Callie came back to the bed. She stuck the x-ray in the light board. I could tell her Ulna was broken and it looked like maybe a tiny break in her Radius.

"Well Pay, I have some good news and some bad news."

"What is it?"

"Well the bad news is you broke your Ulna pretty badly and your Radius has a hairline fracture. The good news is it doesn't need surgery so I just need to set it and put a cast on it."

"A cast?" Payton groaned in disappointment.

"Hey, it could be worse. Now I'm going to get Daniel to come help me set it and then I'll put the cast on. What colors do you want?"

"Purple and green?"

"OK, now I paged Uncle Alex so he should be here soon. Sophia, you probably don't want to watch this it's kind of a yucky thing to do."

"Oh, OK." she looked at Arizona. "Momma, can you take me to see daddy real quick?"

Arizona smiled "Of course." She stroked Pay's cheek. "You are so brave Pay. I'll see you when you get back from New York."

"Bye Aunt Arizona." Pay smiled at her.

Alex got to the bed right after Arizona and Sophia left. "Hey kid, what happened?"

"I slipped on the trampoline and hit my arm on the metal part."

"Owchie. Well your Aunt Callie and I will fix it up for you and you'll be back on the trampoline in no time."

She giggled "Thanks Uncle Alex."

Callie looked at Payton "OK sweetie, this is going to hurt but you need to try and stay still until we're done. Your daddy can hold you if you want."

"OK, daddy?"

I picked her up again and put her in my lap. Meredith held her other hand. Callie and Daniel set her arm. Payton stayed still but screamed a little bit at the sudden pain. After that Alex's pager went off so he told Payton how brave she was and left. Callie began casting her arm half in purple, half in lime green. "Well your mommy and daddy know about casts but basically I gave you a water proof cast but try and keep it dry the first few days and then still don't soak it and be careful."

"OK Aunt Callie."

"I'll go get Sophia and then you all can go home."

Payton smiled "OK."

Callie walked away. "Good job Pay. You were so brave. If Aunt Julia and Uncle Mark are OK with watching the kids mommy and I will take you and Sophia to a movie tonight. The Lion King is showing in 3D."

"Really?"

Meredith smiled "Well of course! You deserve it! You were so brave!"

"Thank you mommy." She gave Meredith a big hug. Callie returned with Sophia.

"Well I will see you two after you all get back from New York. Be careful Payton. You all can go now."

"Thanks Callie." Meredith said giving Callie a hug.

"We'll be back before you know it." I smiled and Meredith, Sophia, Payton, and I all got back in the car and I drove us home.


	10. Chapter 10

TUESDAY

Payton P.O.V

Today was the big day. The day I will meet my family. Last night was super fun. Mommy, daddy, Sophia, and I saw The Lion King and even got to eat popcorn and candy. I had never been to a movie before but I liked it a lot. I woke up and saw that it was 10:30. We were leaving in like an hour and a half! Sophia was still asleep beside me. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Uncle Mark and Aunt Julia were cooking something that smelled super yummy. "Hey Pumpkin!" Uncle Mark picked me up and tickled me. I giggled.

"Morning Uncle Mark and Aunt Julia."

"So, you excited for later."

"Yeah, I'm kinda scared though. What if they don't like me?"

"Oh Pumpkin they'll love you! Mom is super excited to meet you."

"And I can call her Nana right?"

"Bingo."

"And then there's Aunt Nancy and Uncle Tommy, Aunt Kathy and Uncle Mike, Aunt Hayley and Uncle Scott, and Aunt Amy and Daniel right?"

"Yeah, and then there's all the cousins but we'll introduce them to you one at a time."

"Are plane rides scary? I've only been in a hospital helicopter not a plane."

Aunt Julia smiled at me "They're not scary not really. It's like a car ride but with a prettier view."

"Are there really gold TVs?" They both laughed "What?"

"Who told you that?" Aunt Julia asked.

"Tristan, my last foster sister. She was nine."

"No sweetie, there aren't golden TVs."

"Aww so does that mean no yummy honey roasted peanuts?"

"They do have those."

"Well good because that's what I'm most excited for."

"I see that Sophia signed your cast."

"Yeah isn't it pretty?"

"It is. I like the purple and green."

"Me too. They're my favorite colors."

Daddy walked down the stairs. "Daddy!" I ran and jumped on him.

"Hey Pay. What have you been up to?"

"Just asking questions. Is mommy awake?"

"Mommy had to stop by the hospital real quick and pick up some charts to work on while we are in New York."

"Oh, OK. Oh daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Is it snowy in New York like it is here?"

"I think so but I'm not positive. Sometimes it is and sometime's it's not. It just depends on the weather."

"So it's cold enough for snow?"

"It should be."

"Can we make Nana a snow man?"

He laughed "Well of course. I'm sure she would like that a lot."

"Maybe she would help us."

"Maybe so. Where's Sophia?"

"She's still asleep."

"You want to go wake her up?"

"Sure daddy." I ran up the stairs and went back in my room to wake up Sophia. "Sophie, time to wake up!"

"Morning Pay."

"Morning now come on. I want to see if daddy will let us go jump on the trampoline before we go."

"OK, let's go."

We ran down the stairs. We got back into the kitchen and I went up to daddy. "Daddy, daddy, can we PLEASE go on the trampoline? Pretty please?"

Sophia joined in. "Yeah Uncle Derek pretty please?"

He sighed "You two still need to eat and get dressed. Then we have to make sure everything gets in the car. It's already 11:00 and we need to leave in 30 minutes to go pick up Brooke. We just don't have the time. But don't worry. Nana and your Aunt Kathy both have trampolines."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now you two go sit and eat. Then both of you make sure everything's in your plane bags and get dressed."

"OK." We sat down and ate our chocolate chip waffles and bacon. After that we went up and checked our bags. Everything was in there. We then put on the clothes we were supposed to wear at the airport. We both had neyon pink shirts, blue jeans, and lime green hats. Momma said it's so we don't get lost. By the time we got downstairs mommy was home. "MOMMY!" I jumped up on her like I had daddy.

"Hey Pay! All ready to go?"

"Yeah. Is it time?"

"It's 11:45. We are going to pick up Brooke from school first."

"OK. Come on Sophie let's go get in the car."

"OK." We giggled and ran to the car. We got in the very back and saved a seat for Brooke. Thomas, Kennedy, and James were in the car with Uncle Mark and Aunt Julia. Mommy and daddy got in the car and drove us to pick up Brooke. Daddy went in the building and came back out with Brooke. We drove to the airport and had to go through some line and give them our suitcases. Next we had to go through these things that beeped if you had medal and put our plane bags on a thingy that scanned them to make sure nothing bad was in them. We went to a bunch of chairs that daddy said was called 'our gate' and sat down for a little while. An announcement came on and told us to board our flight. We handed some smiling lady our tickets and got on the plane. We were sitting in what was called first class and it was super comfy. I got to sit between Sophia and Brooke. They began playing Finding Nemo. I soon fell asleep.

Derek P.O.V

6 ½ hours later, at 8:00 we landed in New York. Pay, Sophia, Brooke, Thomas, James, and Kennedy were asleep. I picked up Pay and Brooke, Meredith got James, Mark got Sophia and Thomas, and Julia got Kennedy. We walked through the airport where Michael and Kathleen were picking us up. They saw us and came over to help with the kids. After we had everyone and everything loaded in the cars we drove to mom's house. I got Pay and Brooke again and carried them to the bedroom Michael was carrying Sophia too. We put them in beds and went downstairs. I realized the older kids were all missing. That meant they were up to something. When Ella, Evie, Ava, Megan, and Logan were together you always had to watch out because you never knew what pranks might be pulled. The youngest kids all seemed to be asleep while the middle kids were playing in the game room. Ziven, one of Hayley's kids saw me. "UNCLE DEREK!"

He ran to me and threw himself in my arms. Ziven was a really cute kid. He had very dark longer brown hair, a tan complexion even in November, and big crystal blue eyes. "Hey Ziven. How are you?"

"Good, I missed you a lot! Four months is a long time!"

"Yeah, it is. Sorry I missed your birthday party."

"It's OK, where's my new cousin? Payton, mommy says she's my age."

"She is and she fell asleep in the car."

"Bummer."

Sarah Paige saw me next. Boy she had grown. She had her dark brown hair in a French braid and her blue eyes were even prettier than I remembered. "UNCLE DEREK!"

I picked her up after putting Ziven down. "Sarah Paige! You've grown!"

She giggled "A whole THREE inches!"

"Wow, you're so tall now!"

"I know I'm 4ft 11in!"

"UNCLE DEREK!" Emma sprinted into my arms too. Emma was the little odd ball with how she looked. She had the blue eyes like everyone else but had her dad's light blonde hair.

"Hey Emmy!"

"Where's Payton? I wanna meet her!"

"She's asleep, you'll probably have to wait until tomorrow."

"Oh, OK, well then where's Aunt Mere, Uncle Mark, and Aunt Julia?"

"Kitchen." The three went running towards the kitchen only to be replaced by Jackson. Lily, Tyler, and Matthew. All of Kathleen's kids got the dark brown hair and big blue eyes genes. Tyler and Matthew were identical except Matthew had curly hair and Tyler had straight. They greeted me by yelling "UNCLE DEREK!" and jumping up and down. "Hey guys! How have y'all been?"

"Good."

"Do any of you know where the older kids are?"

Tyler, Matthew, and Jackson all shook there heads and went towards the kitchen. Lily smiled at me "I do Uncle Derek!"

I smiled back "Oh really, and where might that be?"

"They took the bikes and skateboards to the abandoned skate park but it's a secret. The adults think they are all just riding around the neighborhood. Well not Logan. He had football practice and will be here later."

"Oh really."

"Yeah don't tell anyone though."

I laughed. "OK I won't."

Once Lily went to the kitchen I decided to go check on the teeny boppers. I went to the skate park and appalled doesn't even begin to cover what I felt when I saw the kids. Megan was making out with some guy, Evie was drinking a beer sitting in some guy's lap. Ella and Ava were standing in a circle with a bunch of other kids watching something which seemed like a fight. I realized Cannon had to be involved in the fight and moved closer to here what was being yelled. Ella and Ava were pleading with whoever it was to stop. Megan and Evie decided to walk over and check out what was going on. Evie and Megan began pleading as well. I decided enough was enough and decided to stop the madness. "AVA, EVIE, MEGAN, ELLA, CANNON! GET OVER HERE NOW! AS FOR THE REST OF YOU I SUGGEST YOU GO! THIS LITTLE PARTY'S OVER!" A bunch of kids scattered away and I saw Cannon for the first time. I understood now all the pleading. He was bleeding pretty bad from what I could see. I moved closer. I crouched down. "Cannon are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just need some help up." I knew he wasn't fine. His nose was bleeding and it looked like his lip was busted open. His blue eye now was blackened around it. His brown hair had some blood from the cuts. His face was pretty bruised too. I helped him up and made him sit down on a bench so I could check him out.

"What was all that about."

"Nothing, can we just go home?"

"Cannon…"

"It was nothing Uncle Derek! Please I just want to go home."

"You want to show up bleeding and beat up after telling your parents you were riding around the neighborhood?"

"No I guess not."

The girls had gathered around now. "Now what happened?"

"The losers just attacked me."

"Wait first off, why weren't you at football today?"

"Only the quarter back, receivers, and defense had to stay late. I got to leave at like 2:30."

"OK, now why did they attack you?"

"It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"They're from the team we are playing Friday."

"Why did they attack you though?"

"Because I'm the fastest running back and they know with Logan as QB and me as running back they would lose and decided they would beat the crap out of me."

"Oh, well we should get you cleaned up a bit before we take you home." I took the Kleenex out of my pocket and began getting the blood off of him. "And Megan," I looked into her guilty blue eyes, "who on earth was that guy?" She held her little head in shame for a minute. Her dark hair had grown and was now at mid back.

"My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Seven months now."

"Oh and Evie," She had the same guilty look in her blue eyes and covered her face a bit with her long dark curly hair, "please tell me you weren't drinking."

"It was just one beer and it was gross. I'll never drink again."

"OK, well I won't tell all of your parents about this little, umm, slip up on one condition."

They all eagerly said "WHAT?"

I laughed. "No more lying, no more fighting, ABSOLUTLEY no more drinking, and I would like to say no more kissing but I understand people kiss at your age nowadays so just maybe no more making out that heavily."

"OK." They all mumbled out.

"Wait Uncle Derek." Cannon said.

"Yeah?"

"What do I say about my face?"

"The truth. Say some rivals decided to beat you up but you knew fighting was wrong so you didn't fight back."

"OK, can we go back now?"

"Of course."

The kids got the various bikes and skateboards and we walked back to mom's house together. Once we got there the kids greeted the other Aunts and Uncles. That's when someone noticed Cannon's face. Hayley said "Cannon, what happened?"

"Nothing." I cleared my throat. "I got beat up OK. Some stupid rivals beat the crap out of me to try and make it so I couldn't play Friday but they didn't succeed. Now no more talking about it."

The adults mumbled out "OK." Although I knew they probably wanted to go beat the crap out of the losers just as much as I did. I got a chance to greet Hayley, Scott, Nancy, and Tom. After that Logan showed up. Sweaty and smelly but still the big goof ball. He gave me a huge smelly sweaty hug as well as the rest of the relatives. At 9:30 the families all left, well except Meredith, Mark, Julia, our kids, and I. Mom gave us all hugs and ordered us to bed. We checked on the kids first. James and Thomas were fast asleep in my old room, Sophia, Brooke, and Pay were cuddled together sleeping in Kathy's old room. Kennedy was asleep in Nancy's old room which was now a nursery for the grandkids. Meredith and I made it to our guest room and fell fast asleep.

WEDNESDAY

Payton P.O.V

I woke up sort of confused. I didn't recognize the room I was in. Then I remembered that I was at my Nana's house. I decided to try and find her. I ran down the stairs just like I would have if I were at home. I saw an older woman with curly short grey hair cooking. I walked in there like I had known this woman my whole life. "Nana?"

She turned and smiled at me "You must be Payton. I've been looking forward to meeting you." She came over and gave me a hug. It felt good, better than a normal hug would have. There was something different about her. Her hugs made me feel warm and loved. It was a wonderful feeling.

"I've been so excited to meet you too!" I smiled and actually felt a tear from my eye. I wasn't sad I was just so happy. I had never had a Nana.

She picked me up and put me on her counter. "How would you like to help me cook? I was just about to mix the pancake batter."

"I would love too!" She handed me an egg.

"So you just tap this on the side of the bowel and let the egg fall in the bowel." I did like she told me and was very pleased. I barely got any shell in the bowel. "Good! That was very good."

"Thank you. What's next?"

"The mix." I poured the powder in the bowel. "And now the butter milk." I poured that in to. "Now let's see, would you like chocolate chips, blue berries, or strawberries in the pancakes?"

I really liked blue berry and chocolate chip pancakes but I really wanted to try some strawberries. "Strawberries please."

"I love strawberries."

She poured a bowel of chopped up strawberries in the batter. "Can I stir it?"

"Sure sweetie." We both stirred the batter up. She then poured the first batch on the skillet. "So Payton, what do you like to do?"

"You can call me Pay Nana, but I like to play soccer, cheer, jump on my trampoline, and I really like puppies and my dollies!"

"OK then Pay. A lot of your cousins play soccer and you get to see Evie cheer on Friday at the football game."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and as for trampolines, there's one in the yard. What is your favorite dolly?"

"My American Girl Doll."

"What's her name?"

"I changed it yesterday."

"Really? What is it now?"

"Suzie."

"That's a pretty name."

"It was one of my foster sister's name."

"So, what happened to your arm?"

"I slipped and fell on it on the trampoline. It's OK though, it doesn't hurt."

"Well that's good. It's a pretty cast. Purple is my favorite color."

"MINE TOO! Well purple and lime green."

"Those are very pretty."

"Nana?"

"Yes baby?"

"Thank you for being so nice to me."

"It's no problem. You're one of my babies and I love all my babies."

"I love you too Nana." I really did. She was probably one of my favorite people now. Uncle Mark walked in the kitchen.

"Hey ma, pumpkin, what's cooking? I'm starved."

"Morning Mark. Pay and I are fixing my famous strawberry waffles."

"Yummy, my favorite. Hey Pumpkin, where's Sophia."

"She's still sleeping."

"Hmm, you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, the bed is super soft."

He laughed. "I'm glad you slept well."

"Uncle Mark, will you go on the trampoline with me?"

"I don't know Pumpkin. It's cold and snowing outside and I don't want you to hurt your arm anymore."

"Please Uncle Mark, please, please, please?" I gave him my biggest puppy dog eyes and batted my eyes at him.

He smiled "And how can I say no to that?"

"Yay, come on let's go!" I grabbed his hand and tried to pull.

"How about after breakfast?"

I sighed "OK." I sat on the bar stool. Uncle Mark sat by me.

Nana put a plate of yummy pancakes in front of me. "So your cousins should be here later, they are all very excited about meeting you."

"Really?"

"Yes very."

"There's a lot of them."

"It's OK, you'll get to know them quickly."

Daddy walked in the kitchen. "Daddy!"

He came and gave me a kiss on my head. "Morning Pay."

"Morning."

"Morning Ma, are those your famous strawberry pancakes?"

"Yes, and Pay helped me make them which makes them even better than they would have been."

"I bet so." He sat by Uncle Mark on the other side. "Heard from Callie or Arizona?"

"Not except last night. They are going to have Thanksgiving with Bailey and her family."

"That's good, I didn't want them to be alone."

Sophia walked in the kitchen. "Morning Pay, Daddy, Uncle Derek, Nana."

She gave Nana a big hug and sat by daddy. Once we ate Sophia and I dragged Uncle Mark out to the trampoline. We jumped for a little until Nana called us inside to meet the first round of cousins. Uncle Mark introduced me to them. "Well pumpkin, this is Aunt Hayley, Uncle Scott, and your cousins. Ziven, (he pointed to a boy who looked about my age. He had tan skin, long dark brown hair, and crystal blue eyes), Sarah Paige (A girl who looked a bit older than me with long curly dark brown hair and blue eyes) and Megan (An older girl smiled and waved at me. She had long straight brown hair and blue eyes) Logan's at football practice."

I smiled at them. "I'm Payton, but you all can call me Pay."

Aunt Hayley smiled at me. "Hello Pay." She gave me a hug. I really liked Aunt Hayley, she reminded me of Aunt Arizona. I heard some more people walk in the house. "You want to go meet your Aunt Kathy's family." I nodded and she took my hand. "Pay, this is your Aunt Kathy, Uncle Mike, Tyler (A boy about my age with straight brown hair and blue eyes smiled and waved) Matthew (A boy that looked just the same as Tyler but with curly hair smiled at me) Jackson (A boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes waved at me) Lily (A girl that looked a lot like me actually smiled at me) Suzie (A little girl that reminded me a lot of Brooke smiled and waved) and Ella (An older girl that looked like me again smiled at me).

Aunt Kathy smiled at me. "We've all been very excited to meet you."

"I've been really excited too!" She smiled and gave me a big hug. Another group of people showed up . Aunt Kathy smiled "Well look, it's your Aunt Nancy and Uncle Tommy." Aunt Nancy and Uncle Tommy walked in. "Well of course as I said this is your Aunt Nancy and Uncle Tommy. This is Ava (An older girl with long straight brown hair and blue eyes smiled at me) Emma (A girl that seemed to be my age with blonde hair and blue eyes waved at me) and Morgan (A little girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes smiled at me) Evie is at cheer practice and Cannon is at football."

I smiled at Aunt Nancy and her family. She came over and gave me a hug and smiled. "I've heard all about you. I've been so excited to meet you. You're even prettier than your daddy said."

I giggled "Thank you."

Ziven smiled "So, you wanna go play?"

I smiled "Yeah." He took my hand and I ran off with a lot of my cousins.

Derek P.O.V

The kids all ran off in their own ways. All of the adults sat around the couch. Kathy smiled "Oh my goodness Derek! She looks just like you! And she's sooo sweet!"

"She likes you guys. When she doesn't like people she hides behind our legs and goes all shy."

Nancy said "She looks just like all the girls. She's definitely a Shepherd."

"Thanks for being nice to her."

"I'm not a monster Derek."

"Well…"

She whacked me upside the head. Amy walked down the stairs. Hayley laughed "Look who's finally up."

"Haha, so Pay's pretty great isn't she."

"Yeah, how's she been doing Derek?" Kathleen asked.

"She seems to be doing OK, but I have no idea how she really is. She'll talk about her foster siblings occasionally but never what happened. Not any since what she said to me in the hospital."

"Give her time. She'll open up eventually."

"Yeah, I guess so. How are all the other kids?"

Kathy smiled "Well mine are great, fighting with each other but that's nothing new."

Nancy sighed. "Mine are fine, well Evie and Cannon are growing to quickly. High school, I mean it's crazy."

Hayley sighed "You think yours are old? My youngest is seven. Logan's driving, Megan's dating, Sarah Page is going to be in middle school next year."

Nancy smiled "Face it, your old Hay."

"Your getting on up there Nance, just you wait."

"At least I won't be 40 next September."

"Uggh, don't remind me!"

We all laughed. At 12:00 mom called us all for lunch. We ate some grilled chicken and the kids all went outside. At 1:00 Logan, Cannon, and Evie got here. They all went straight for the food and Logan plopped on the couch by me. "Hey Uncle Derek."

"Hey Logan, how was football."

"Good, your coming to the game Friday right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well I'm starving I'm gonna go get some more."

Evie motioned me. "So Uncle Derek, can we take a walk?"

"Of course." We walked outside and began walking.

"You're not going to say anything to my parents about yesterday are you?"

"No but I do want to know why in the world you were drinking."

"I don't know. It's just sort of something I've picked up on in high school."

"It's not a good habit. Look Evie, addiction runs in the family, I just thought you were smart enough to not give in."

"Look, Uncle Derek, things haven't been so good in my life for a while so I turned to drinking."

I stopped walking "What do you mean not good? Your beautiful, a cheerleader, popular."

"It's not that."

"Then what on earth has pushed you to drinking?"

"Do you remember my best friend that had leukemia?"

"Of course."

"He went into remission, went out of remission, went back into remission, back out, back in, and is now back in. He doesn't want to fight anymore. He wants to die."

"Oh Evie, I'm so sorry."

"The worst part about it is I can't talk about it. I'm supposed to be the strong one, I'm supposed to be the one that smiles and makes him laugh, but all I really want to do when I see him is cry. Do you know how much pressure that is?"

"Evie, look I know it's hard, but their's other ways to deal with it. You can talk to your mom, your dad, Nana, any of your aunts or uncles, even Cannon."

"But I can't. I can't even talk about it with them because when I try to talk about how I feel I feel like I have no right. I feel like my friend is the only one that has a right to be upset."

"But that's not true. You have a right to be upset. Anyone would be upset if they were in your situation."

"But I don't feel like I have a right to be upset."

"But you do. You have every right to be upset." I noticed she was crying now. I grabbed her into a hug. "Shhh, everything will be alright." We stood there for what seemed like hours. When I saw the time, I realized we should be getting back. It was already 5:00. "Come on, let's get back."

We walked back to the house. Once we walked in Mere came up "Oh there you two are. Derek you need to get dressed, we are all going out to eat tonight. Evie, you probably need to go change to I don't think you want to wear your cheer clothes to eat."

The day before Thanksgiving the family always went out to eat at a little Chinese restaurant we found one year. Meredith and I walked up to our room. "I'm worried about her Mere."

"What do you mean?"

"Her best friend has cancer, she's drinking, I just don't want her to ruin her life."

"Drinking? Derek, have you told Nancy or Tom yet?"

"I'm not going to. It would just make things worse."

"If you really think so, but I think you should tell them."

"Why is that?"

"Well we would want to know if one of our kids were drinking."

"Speaking of our kids, are they all ready to go?"

"James is dressed but is napping, Brooke is dressed and playing with Morgan and Suzie, and Pay is dressed currently playing with Ziven, Emma, Lily, Sophia, Tyler, and Matthew."

"Sounds like you've got things under control."

"Derek, I was thinking…"

"About what?"

"How would you like another baby?"

"Well I would love another baby, but I also think we should get Payton for sure adjusted before anything."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Do you think she'll open up to us soon?"

"I don't know about soon but I do think eventually she will."

"I hope so. I really want to make sure she's dealing with all of this."

"DEREK, MEREDITH, COME ON IT'S TIME TO GO!" I heard ma call us down. I went and got James out of his bed and headed down the stairs.

Payton ran over to me. "Daddy, can I PLEASE ride with Aunt Hayley?"

"Of course Pay."

Logan and the older kids got in his car which still looks CRAZY to me. Logan driving? It's so weird how fast kids grow up. I got in Nancy's car which consisted of Nancy, Tom, Meredith, Suzie, Brooke, and James. Once we got to the restaurant we all sat down and ordered our food. I got sweet and sour chicken. After dinner we all went home and everyone went back to their own houses and we all went to bed. We had our Thanksgiving tradition that has lasted since Logan was a newborn. We would wake up at 6:00, go to Central Park where we would ice skate, mom and the women would go home to start cooking while the men took the kids to do fun things. This year we were taking the kids to a big hill to go sledding and then to a play ground. Sometime during all that we would feed the kids a light lunch and at 6:30 we would eat dinner. After dinner the kids would decorate the house for dinner. I finally fell asleep.

THURSDAY (THANKSGIVING)

Meredith and I woke up at 5:45 and went to get the kids dressed warm enough for morning ice skating. We went in the girls' room to see that Julia was already in their getting them dressed. We went to the boys' room and got Thomas and James bundled up. We went downstairs and found mom in the kitchen making omelets. Everyone got their plate and ate. We drove to Central Park and parked beside Hayley and Scott's car. We found the whole family renting ice skates, well except the kids that had some of their own. Once everyone had skates we went out on the ice. I helped Payton learn how to skate. I picked her up and twirled her in the air. She giggled and I couldn't help but smile. She was really cute. Eventually Ziven came over and took her hand and they started skating together and holding hands. The whole family was watching the two giggling seven year olds just having a blast. Around 11:30 the women left to go cook. We told all the kids that they had 30 minutes left. At one point I tuned in on Megan, Logan, Evie, and Cannon racing. It was pretty amusing to watch. They would pull each other down and push each other. The funniest part however was Megan biting Evie. In the end Cannon won. They all laughed and came off the ice. We took the kids to a little deli where they all ordered some sandwiches. After lunch we went to the hill to go sledding. The older kids made it into a contest. A bunch of the little kids made snow angels and the whole family started a snowball fight which attracted more and more people. After the snow ball fight we went to the play ground. The kids all played hide and seek while the dads sat around and talked. We talked about the kids, football, and tools. We got the kids home just in time for dinner. We said the blessing and all ate. After dinner we put on the Christmas music and began decorating the house. We hung up the lights outside and put up the nativity scene. We put up all the indoor decorations and finally put up the Christmas tree. The kids all voted that Payton should put up the star. I held her to the top of the tree and she put the star on. It was 10:00 so everyone headed home. We tucked in all the little ones and went to bed.

FRIDAY:

Payton P.O.V

I really liked my family. They were all really nice. I especially like Ziven. He was super nice and we had a lot of fun together. Yesterday was really fun. Ice skating, playing in the snow, playing hide and seek. I felt like I had known my family all my life. I was first awake again so I went down to the kitchen where I knew I would find Nana. Aunt Nancy, Uncle Tommy, Evie, Ava, Emma, Cannon, and Morgan were all already there. Evie smiled at me. "Hey Pay!"

"Evie!" She picked me up and made me giggle. She was really nice.

"How are you?"

"I'm good! I'm excited to see you cheer!"

"I actually brought you something."

She handed me a pink bag with a bow on it. "What is it?"

"Well open it silly!"

I opened it and inside was a red, black, and white football uniform with a bobcat on it. On the back it said Payton and had the number 42 on the back. "THANK YOU!" I put it on over my shirt as soon as I got it unfolded.

I jumped in her arms again. Aunt Nancy smiled "So where's everyone else?"

"I think they're still sleeping. What time is it?"

"It's 10:30."

"Oh, we slept late."

She laughed "Your daddy always slept late when we were little."

I giggled thinking about my dad as a little boy. Emma grinned. "You wanna go jump on the trampoline."

"YES!" Evie put me down.

Aunt Nancy called "Shoes Pay!" and I grabbed my boots off of the stairs where I left them. We went outside and jumped up and down. We did flips and played popcorn, where one person sits and the other person bounces them like popcorn. Daddy walked outside and Emma asked him to jump with us. Daddy got on the trampoline and we laughed and jumped some more. Brooke and Sophia came outside to jump too. Next Ziven and Sarah Page came out to jump. Daddy laughed.

"At this rate Nana will need a second trampoline to hold all you kiddos."

We all laughed and continued jumping. Daddy got off and went back inside. I realized that Ziven, Sophia, Brooke, and Sarah Page were all in football jerseys but not Emma. "Emma, why aren't you wearing a football jersey."

"Oh mine's in the car. We didn't want to ruin the surprise of your present."

"Oh, well thank you I guess."

She giggled. We played pop corn again but this time two people sat down. After jumping for a while we went inside. Mommy was sitting in the kitchen with my aunts. "Pay, you should probably go put on some jeans or something. I don't think you want to go t the game in pajamas."

I looked down and giggled. I was still in my puppy dog pajama pants. "Whoopse."

I ran upstairs and put on some of my blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, the football jersey, and my grey UGGS with the buttons. I went back downstairs to my family. Logan and Cannon were sitting on the couch talking about some play or something. I plopped down beside Logan and he smiled. "Hey Pay."

"Hey Logan. Whatcha doin?"

"Oh we are talking about the game."

"Are y'all going to win?"

"I hope so."

"Me too. So what time is the game?"

"Oh it's not until 7:30 but Cannon and I have to be at school at 5:00."

"Will you explain football to me?"

He laughed "I can try. There are two teams. Our team, the Bobcats, and then the rival team, the Eagles. There is offense and defense. Offense is when your team has the ball, defense is when you try to not let the other team score. On offense you have your quarter back, that's me, your running backs, which is what Cannon is, your receivers, and your linemen. The linemen protect me, the running backs run with the ball, the receivers catch the ball, I throw or run it. We try and get it in the in zones which is how you get touchdowns and then you get to try and make an extra point." He continued talking for a while. "Understand?"

I giggled. "I sort of lost you at the whole extra point thing."

He laughed. "Well your daddy knows about football so he'll explain it to you during the game."

"Good."

His phone rang. "Hey, I've got to take this Pay but I'll play with you in a minute OK?"

"OK."

I scooted over to Cannon. "So you understood that Pay?"

"Sort of. Basically if we score a touchdown it's good but if the other team scores a touchdown it's bad."

He laughed "Pretty much."

"Where's Evie?"

"Oh, I think she had to go put on her cheer uniform. They have to cheer for the TV since this is a really big football game."

"Oh, why is it so big?"

"Our schools have been rivals for 50 years, even when your daddy played football there."

"My daddy played football?"

"Yeah, so did Uncle Mark. You should ask Nana to show you some pictures."

I giggled. "Will do."

Ziven came in the room with us. "Hey Pay, you wanna go play for a while?"

"Yeah!" He took my hand and we ran to the game room.

"How about Xbox kinnect?"

"OK!"

He put the disk in and we played some game where we were in a raft and had to make it to the end of the river. Tyler and Matthew came in and wanted to play to. After we beat the rafting game we played the soccer game. Aunt Amy and Daniel walked in. "Hey kiddos, we were sent to tell you all that if you want lunch to go ahead and eat because we are going out to eat early before the football game." Aunt Amy said.

"OK." Ziven paused the game and we all ran in the kitchen but I slipped and hit my head on the corner of the counter. It hurt pretty bad so I started crying. Ziven yelled "Mommy!"

Aunt Hayley and Aunt Nancy came in to see what was wrong. They came over to me. "Pay, are you OK sweetie?" Aunt Hayley asked while Aunt Nancy put a towel on my head.

"My head hurts." I said.

"Hang on sweetie." Aunt Hayley picked me up and then yelled "Derek, Meredith!"

By this time most of the other adults had made there way to the kitchen. Aunt Hayley sat down and held me while Aunt Nancy got the blood off of my forehead. Mommy and daddy walked in. "Oh, Pay sweetie are you OK?"

"I'm OK, my head just hurts a little bit."

Aunt Nancy sighed "It needs a few stitches."

Daddy came over and looked at my head. "Mark!"

Mommy came and held my hand. "Pay sweetie, Uncle Mark is gonna give you a few stitches OK?"

I sniffled "OK."

Daddy sighed "Nancy, will you go grab a suture kit?"

She nodded and left right as Uncle Mark got in the room. "Uh oh Pay, what happened."

"I slipped." Ziven came and sat by Aunt Hayley on the side mommy wasn't on.

"She was really brave though." I smiled at him and he smiled back. Aunt Nancy walked back with a little box thing that I guess was a suture kit. "Want me to hold your hand Pay?" Ziven asked.

"Yes please." He took my other hand and I closed my eyes.

Uncle Mark said "OK, one little pinch." I felt a little sting and whimpered a little bit but stayed still. I felt a few tugs and before I knew it he said. "Alright Pay your all done."

Ziven smiled "Wow Pay you were really brave."

"Thanks Ziven."

"You want to eat now?"

I forgot why we had all run in the kitchen until Ziven reminded me "Yeah."

Aunt Hayley put me in the chair beside where she was. "What would you two like?"

We looked at each other and both yelled "Peanut butter and jelly please!"

She laughed and we watched her make us sandwiches. She gave us both a glass of milk and we ate together. After lunch Ziven smiled. "Want to go play some more."

I giggled "OK." We went back in the game room and he showed me how to play the Pacman machine and then we played air hockey. Sophia came in and we played Just Dance 3 on the kinnect again. I was surprised at how good Ziven was. After that we decided to watch a movie. We decided on Toy Story. We sat and began watching the big TV.

Derek P.O.V

Pay and Ziven were really cute and really getting along. After a while I saw the majority of the kids make there way to the game room saying something about Toy Story. Logan and Cannon said goodbye and we wished them luck before they headed to the school. The adults went to the living room and turned on the news to see what was being said about the big game tonight between the Eagles an the Bobcats. We sat around with the TV on and talked. Hayley smiled "Pay sure is a tough little one."

Mere smiled "You should have seen her with the broken arm incident. She barely cried except when it first happened and when they had to give her a shot."

"Really?"

"Yeah she really is tough."

Scott said "Well she and Ziven seem to be hitting it off."

Nancy laughed "I think they have crushes on each other. It's really cute."

I sighed "She better not have her first crush. She's way to young."

They all laughed. Amy said "I bet your gonna be that dad that's cleaning a gun when she brings her first boyfriend home."

"Actually I am going to be THAT dad."

They all laughed. Tommy said "I thought I was going to be THAT dad. It didn't work because Evie said with pleading eyes to please not scare her first boyfriend off."

"Pay already has me wrapped around her little finger so maybe I won't be THAT dad."

Mom pointed "Oh look it's Evie and the rest of the cheer team."

I looked at the TV and sure enough it was the Bobcat cheer team. They were doing some sort of pyramid thing with Evie on top. After that the news anchor said something about the 50 year rivalry. I stopped paying attention to the news and looked at my watch. It was already 6:00. "Hey people, we've got to get a move on it if we want to eat and make it to the game. It's an hour and a half until kick off." Everyone went to make sure all the blankets were in the car and whatever other warm stuff we might need. Then we went to make sure the kids were all dressed and ready. Mere got the kids' jackets and we put them in the car and drove to the Cracker Barrel we were eating at. Everyone got out of the car and we all ordered our food. Pay giggled at the table with Ziven. Maybe she did have her first crush. I sighed. I knew it was only going to get worse from here. We all ate and then got in the cars to drive to the school. We got there just in time to still find good seats. We got 50 yard seats and everyone sat down. I sat between Hayley and Meredith with Ziven, Pay, Sophia, Emma, Lily, and Tyler in front of us. Matthew was sitting away from Tyler to prevent any fights. The whole family was bundled together. We saw Evie with the cheer leaders and she smiled and waved at us. We all waved back which must have been sort of weird. I mean like 31 people waving. I laughed at the thoughts that probably were around us. I saw the spirit tunnel forming and then our sea of kids all in their football jerseys make their way down to it. The marching band played the National Anthem while everyone stood. After that they got in the spirit tunnel and played the fight song as the football team ran through the banner. The kids all ran up back to get their seats. The Eagles kicked it off and I saw Cannon catch it. He ran about 60 yards without being touched. Right at the 10 yard line he got tackled and then the offense ran out on the field. Logan got the ball and handed it off to Cannon who ran in for a touch down. Everyone cheered and the fight song began playing again. The kicker made the extra point easily. The game went on and it was a BLOOD BATH. It was probably the most physical football game I've ever seen played. At half time the score was Bobcats 28, Eagles 31. We watched as the teams went into the locker rooms. Then we made the hot chocolate rounds. All the adults got up and each carried back hot chocolates to the kids. The half time show with the band started it up. Their theme was Disney which made Sophia and Pay have like mini heart attacks from excitement. After the show the teams came back on the field. The first play Logan got sacked hard. He stayed down for a minute but Cannon helped him up and they got in a huddle with the rest of the team. The next time the ball was snapped, Logan faked it to Cannon and passed a Hail Mary pass to a receiver for a touch down. The quarter went on and the game got even more brutal. The fourth quarter began and the anger from both teams was almost coming off of them. With the score at Bobcats 48 and Eagles 51, things were getting quite heated. No one scored and with 30 seconds left Cannon began running the ball. He got to the 6 yard line and was tackled HARD by a huge lineman from the other team. I saw the other guy go down right on Cannon's head. The other guy got up and walked away. Cannon didn't. Cannon stayed down and didn't move. Not an inch. The ref blew his whistle and the trainers ran out on the field. They checked his eyes and I saw him move a bit which was a relief. They helped him off the field. He looked very confused. Probably a concussion. The game went on and Logan lead the team to a victory over the Eagles. The final score was Bobcats 55, Eagles 54. The student section all ran on the field and celebrated the big win. We all went down to congratulate Logan and check on Cannon. Logan was over with the trainers and Cannon. We walked over to them. "Cannon? You alright bud?" Tom asked him.

"Huh?"

I looked in his eyes and realized he definitely had a concussion. "What's the date?"

"Umm, 34?"

I laughed. "Not quite." Evie came over.

"Good job boys! Cannon? You ok bro?"

He looked at her. "Yeah."

Logan laughed "He has a concussion. Ask him a question. It's pretty funny."

Evie laughed. "What's your name bro?"

"Umm, Friday?" The kids were laughing.

"OK kids, don't make fun of the concussed kid."

They laughed even more. We all got in the cars and drove home.

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

Derek P.O.V

We arrived home at 1:30 AM Sunday morning. Meredith and I had decided to get the kids a dog but we hadn't told them yet. Once we got home we put the kids in bed and all the luggage inside. We all went to our rooms and fell asleep.

Meredith and I woke up early on the last day of Brooke's Thanksgiving break and our last day off work. We began cooking omelets for the kids when Pay stumbled down the stairs in her little pajamas. "Morning Pay."

"Morning Daddy, Mommy. It smells good."

"We are making omelets. What all do you want in yours?"

"Cheese, ham, mushrooms, onions, and tomatoes."

"Sounds good." Brooke came down next and sat at her place at the breakfast table right next to Pay. Finally James came down and sat down. We put all the omelet on the kids' plates and sat down to eat breakfast. After breakfast Brooke and Pay wanted to color and James seemed tired so I put him down for his morning nap. Once James woke up we got the kids dressed and got ready to tell them the good news. We sat them all on the couch and I began to talk. "Well kiddos, I have some exciting news!"

Pay smiled "What is it? What is it?"

The kids all started bouncing up and down. "How would you all like a dog?"

They all yelled "Yeah!"

Meredith smiled "Well, we get to go pick one out right now."

"Really?" Pay asked about to burst with excitement.

"Really!" Meredith said. The kids all said thank you and ran to the car. Meredith and I locked up the car and headed to the pound. Once we got there, the lady asked us how she could assist us. I answered "We would like to adopt a dog."

"Of course. Right this way." She led us through and hallway and into a room with a lot of dogs in cages. At first, Pay and Brooke really wanted a Yorkie. The lady took it out but it kept barking so she put it back up. We saw a Jack Russell that seemed like a good dog until the lady informed us that th dog was pregnant. We looked at tons of dogs and finally found a chocolate lab. It was really sweet but at the same time calm. It played gently with all the kids and I knew this was the dog for us. We figured out the dog's name was Lucky. After signing the papers, we all got in the car with Lucky and headed to find the supplies we would need for her. Pay picked out a pink collar. All the kids found lots of toys for Lucky and we picked the right food. We took Lucky home and the kids started playing with her. They played fetch and chased her around the yard. We ate dinner and as soon as the kids were done they played with Lucky some more. At 8:30, we got all the kids baths and got them into bed. Lucky decided to sleep with Pay. Meredith and I got into bed and fell asleep.

Payton P.O.V

When I woke up, I put on some clothes and went downstairs where I found daddy and James on the couch waiting for me. "Morning Pay.""Morning daddy." I was really tired because I had another nightmare last night.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." He looked at me with a look that meant he knew I wasn't but left it alone.

"So are you OK with hanging around the hospital until you go tour your future school?"

"Yeah." I forgot. Today was the day I got to tour my school. I smiled and daddy continued.

"You hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Want some cereal?"

I nodded and followed him into the kitchen. "Can I have cheerios?"

"Of course." He poured me a bowel of cheerios and a glass of milk. After I ate I got in Daddy's car and we left for the hospital. I sat in his office until he got paged. "OK, I've got to go stay her OK?"

I nodded but I knew I wasn't staying here. I waited for him to leave and decided to go exploring. I got on the elevator and hit the 5 button. It was a really colorful hallway with lots of kids. I walked around and noticed one girl alone crying. I went in her room. "Hey. What's wrong?"

She sniffled. "My mommy had to go to work but today is my surgery."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well I'm Pay."

"Hi. I'm Halley."

"What kind of surgery do you have to get?"

"I have a tumor in my tummy."

"Oh. I had a tumor in my brain but my daddy and Aunt Amy oh and Aunt Arizona operated and got it out."

"Your daddy's a doctor?"

"Yeah. My whole family is."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah."

"What happened to your arm."

I looked down simply because I honestly forget I have this cast on. I looked at the purple and green thing signed by all my family in New York and in Seattle. "Oh, I slipped on my trampoline and broke it. You want to sign it?"

"Yeah." I pulled the sharpie out of my pocket and she wrote in pretty letters Halley.

"Who's your doctor?"

"Dr. Arizona."

"Oh, my Aunt Arizona is awesome. She'll fix you so don't worry."

"She's your aunt?"

"Yeah and she's really nice."

"That's so cool."

"So, do you wanna play or something?"

"What can we play?"

"Hmm, we could color."

"Yeah." I got some coloring sheets off the table in her room and some crayons. We sat and colored pictures of princesses and dragons. I saw Aunt Arizona and she smiled at me. She walked in the room.

"Pay, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, I came to work with daddy. I met Halley."

"Well, I love that you two are having fun but it's time for Halley's surgery."

"Oh, OK. Bye Halley, good luck."

She smiled "Bye Pay."

I skipped out of the room. I got on the elevator and hit the 6 button. I got off at the not so colorful floor and saw a sign that said PLASTICS. I started wondering around. I was stopped by a friendly looking woman in greenish scrubs. "Hey sweetie, are you lost?"

"No mam. I'm at work with my mommy and daddy. Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Shepherd."

"Oh, so you're Pay. I've heard loads about you. I'm Lena."

I thought about that for a minute. Lean seemed really familiar. I then remembered why now. On Thanksgiving I remember Uncle Mark saying that Lena was the most annoying b word nurse he ever had to work with. "Oh, Lena. Uncle Marks says…" I tried to continue but I was picked up and felt a hand go over my mouth.

"Sorry about that Lena." Uncle Mark said.

"She's a doll."

"Thank you." He carried me back on the elevator before uncovering my mouth. "Pumpkin, what are you doing wondering around here?"

"I got bored in daddy's office so here I am."

He laughed. "Let's go get you something entertaining set up."

"OK, oh and Uncle Mark. Why wouldn't you let me tell Lena you called her an annoying bitch?"

He looked at me surprised. "You heard that?"

"Yeah."

"You know that's a bad word right? I shouldn't have said it."

"I know, but what does it mean."

"It's just a mean name for a girl. It really means a female dog."

Some more people got on the elevator. "COOL I'M GONNA GO HOME AND CALL LUCKY A BITCH!" The people all looked at me and either looked shocked or amused.

Uncle Mark was trying to hide his smile but I saw it. "No, unless you want your daddy to kill me you shouldn't do that."

"Oh OK. Uncle Mark, I'm hungry." He hit another button. We got off the elevator and walked to the cafeteria. I held his hand and as we walked through the line I spotted some chocolate cake. I jumped up and down. "UNCLE MARK! PLEASE I WANT CHOCOLATE CAKE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEAAASSEE!" Aunt Callie showed up behind us.

"Mark, if you give her chocolate cake on the same day you taught her a bad word Derek WILL kill you."

He turned around "You heard about that? Already?"

"Dr. Nelson told me."

"Don't tell Derek, oh please don't tell Derek."

She laughed "I won't. Pay, let's go sit while Uncle Mark gets you some food."

"OK." I took her hand and we sat down. "Aunt Callie?"

"Hmm?"

"If bitch means a female dog, why can't I call Lucky that."

She sighed. "Well, that's what bitch used to mean. Now it's just a really mean name and you wouldn't want to be mean to Lucky would you?"

"No. Why did Uncle Mark call Lena that then. Saying mean things are bad."

"I don't know. You should tell Mark that saying mean things is bad."

Uncle Mark sat by me. I looked in his eyes very seriously. "Uncle Mark, you said something mean to Lena. You need to tell her your sorry."

Uncle Jackson sat down at the table and laughed "Yeah Mark. You need to apologize."

"Shut up Avery."

"HEY! SHUT UP IS A MEAN WORD!"

Uncle Alex sat down laughing now too. "Yeah Mark, now you have to apologize to Avery."

"Yeah Uncle Mark. Say you're sorry."

"OK Pumpkin if you insist. I'm so sorry Jackson for telling you to shut up."

"I forgive you."

I grinned. "You have to hug or it doesn't count!"

They sighed and gave each other hugs. "Happy now?" Uncle Mark asked.

"Very."

"Good. Now eat your sandwich so we can go and entertain you."

"OK." I ate my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and drank my milk.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Bye Uncle Jackson, Aunt Callie, and Uncle Alex."

They smiled and all said "Bye Pay."

Uncle Mark and I walked to daddy's office. He put The Little Mermaid on daddy's computer and I sat in his lap and watched until daddy showed up. "You ready to go tour your school?"

"Yeah."

We walked holding hands to the car where mommy was already waiting. Mommy got in her car and daddy put me in his. We drove for a while and eventually we pulled up in front of the school. I first saw a black iron gate. The words said "Building Brighter Minds" We drove through the gates and I saw kids playing in the snow. I then saw some older kids that looked like my New York Cousins running all wearing red sweat pants and grey shirts. Once we parked daddy helped me out of the car. I held daddy and mommy's hands. We walked through the big wooden doors of the castle looking building they called a school. There was a smiling woman with a clip board in her hand. "Hello Dr. and Dr. Shepherd. You must be Payton. Brooke, Sophia, and Lisa have told me all about you."

"You know my sister and cousins?"

"Yes. I'm Mrs. Norvel, I'm the elementary school principle."

I shook her hand. "I'm Payton, but you can call me Pay."

"Well Pay, let's get this tour started." I looked up at my parents who smiled and nodded in approval. I followed Mrs. Norval. She stopped at the first door. "Well, this is one of our kindergarten class rooms." She opened the door and I saw a lot of little kids playing with blocks and dollies. She continued. "This whole hall, that consists of 4 classrooms, a rest room for naptime, and the playroom which you just saw, is all the kindergarten." She walked a little bit more. "This is the first grade hallway. There are 5 classrooms, a music room, rest room, play room, and an art room." She opened the door and I saw lots of kids painting. I smiled. I was going to like this place. She walked to another hallway. "And this, this is the second grade hallway. This is where you will be most of the time. Since you will be here everyday, I'm going to show you every room OK?" I nodded. She opened the first door. "This is Mrs. Lang's class. She teaches English, reading, and writing." A bunch of kids were sitting around the room all reading books. She opened the second door. "This is Mr. Brewers. He teaches science." There were a lot of kids all looking through text books while the teacher was talking about the bones of the body. She opened the third door. "This is Mrs. Smith. She teaches math." There were lots of kids playing some sort of game. I saw Sophia and Lisa both in the circle, but they were facing away from me. She opened the fourth door. "This is Mr. Barnes, he teaches history." There were lots of kids talking about something, I guess history related. The fifth door she opened was my favorite. "This is the play room." It was a room full of toys and a slide. The sixth room she opened topped the play room even. "This is the art room." There were tons of markers, crayons, colored pencils, paints, and clay. It looked like my dream classroom. Mrs. Norvel began talking again. "In second grade, you start switching classes for subjects. You also have something called home room. You start out your day in homeroom which will either be Mr. Barnes, Mr. Brewers, Mrs. Smith, or Mrs. Lang. In homeroom, you do things like go to the playroom, or go to the art room. Next you have whatever subject your homeroom teacher teaches, then second period, first recess, third period, lunch, second recess, fourth period, and then you have either Spanish, French, German, or Russian, depending on what you choose. After that you have gym. You end your day back in homeroom where you rest, and then your parents pick you up or you go to after care which is on the playground or inside somewhere depending on the weather. Shall we continue?" I nodded again. We walked to an office. "This is the elementary school office." We walked inside and I saw a woman behind a desk smile at me.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Linda, the secretary."

"Hi, I'm Pay. It's nice to meet you."

"As it is you."

Mrs. Norvel pointed to a door. "That's my office." We followed her out of the office and across the hall. She opened the door and there was a woman putting a band aid on a little boy's knee. "This is the elementary school nurse, Nurse Becky." We walked out of the nurse's office. The next room was a big room with lots of tables. "This is the elementary school cafeteria." The room next to it was a library with lots of bookshelves. "As you can guess this is the library. This part of it is for the kindergarten through 2nd graders, up those steps is for the 3rd through 5th graders." We walked out of the library and to the next set of rooms. "These are the third grade classrooms." She opened one door. "This is the computer lab." There were lots of computers all on desks that were lined along three of the walls. We walked to the fourth grade part of the school "These rooms are for the fourth grade rooms." She headed to the next part. "And this, this is the fifth grade hallway." We continued walking. She lead us up a flight of stairs. These are the language classrooms the French door is red, the Spanish door is yellow, the German door is blue, and the Russian door is green. And this is the gym for kindergarten through second grade." It was a big open room with a basketball court, two soccer goals set up, and a lot of other sports equipment. She pointed across the hall. "That's the 3rd through fifth grade gym." We followed her back downstairs. We walked outside this time. It was a HUGE playground! There were lots of bikes, a play set, a swing set, a field set up for kickball, a soccer goal, a jungle gym, and lots of other fun stuff. We walked back inside and out another door. Mrs. Norvel pointed to another building. "That's the middle school and the building right beside it is the middle school gym." She pointed at a more distant building. "That's the high school. The building to the right of it is the Girls' gym and the building to the left of it is the Boys' gym." She walked to another building and opened the door. "This is the main auditorium. This is where concerts, plays, and school wide assemblies are held." It was a big thing that looked like a movie theater. We walked out of the building and behind the high school. There were lots of fields. She pointed to the football field. "That is where football games are, the practice field is behind it but you can't see it from here, next to it is the practice field for soccer, and the practice fields for baseball and softball." She pointed to the soccer field. "That's the soccer game field, beside it you see the baseball game field and softball game field. The lacrosse field is way over there right beside the tennis courts and golf course. There is also an indoor pool for the swim team, water polo team, and dive team. The gym for the cheer team and gymnastics team is right beside it." We walked back in the elementary school and into Mrs. Norvel's office. "So Pay, what do you think?"

"It's big."

She laughed "You'll get used to it soon. So are you ready to take your test?"

I nodded. "OK, well I'm going to have you sit with Ms. Alison, our guidance counselor to take it. If you'll just follow me." I followed her out of the room after telling my mommy and daddy goodbye. We walked into a room where a woman with red hair was sitting at a desk in a spinny chair smiling at me. "Hello, you must be Pay. I'm Ms. Alison. Are you ready to take the test?"

"Yes mam."

"OK, well have a seat at the table." I sat down and she placed a packet in front of me. I opened it. "Ask me if you need any help." I smiled.

"Thank you." I looked at the first section, math. The first question was 33-19. That was easy. 14 duh, the rest of the test was just as easy. When I finished Ms. Alison took me back to my parents.

"Hey sweetie." Daddy said with a big smile.

"Hey daddy, mommy."

Mommy smiled "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

Daddy asked Mrs. Norvel "Can we go ahead and pick up Lisa, Sophia, Drew, Addison, Tuck, Nicole, and Brooke?"

"Of course. I'll call for them." She picked up her phone and about 10 minutes later all seven of them walked in the office walked into the office.

Sophia and Lisa squealed and gave me a hug. I giggled. Mommy smiled "We are taking you all to your parents. Does everyone have everything they need?" Everyone nodded. "Well let's go then."

We all got into the various cars and drove back to the hospital. Once everyone was with their own parents mom and dad took Brooke, James, and me home. Once we got there mommy started cooking dinner and daddy asked Brooke, James, and me if we wanted to start decorating the house for Christmas. We all eagerly agreed. Daddy pulled box after box out of the attic and into the living room. Lucky was being silly and barking at the box labeled 'Outdoor Decorations'. I giggled and went to pet her. She wagged her tail and licked my face. "Stop it Lucky." I laughed and she licked me more. I giggled. Daddy handed me six stockings.

"Here, how about you hang up the stockings."

"Daddy, why are there six?"

He laughed "Well Lucky needs one too doesn't he?"

I giggled even more. "Of course."

I put the six stockings on the mantle. When I turned around I saw Brooke putting Christmas pillows on the couch and James playing with Lucky. Daddy was setting up the tree. Once he had it up we ran to the box with the decorations and helped him decorate. Once the tree was decorated except for the star that is, mommy said dinner was ready. Once we sat down I asked daddy about the star. "What about the star?"

He smiled "Well, we always celebrate Christmas with the family in Seattle on December 17th, the day before we leave for New York. That's when we put the star on the tree."

"Oh OK." We all ate dinner and then went back to decorating the house. Once everything was done we took our baths and went to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING (still Payton P.O.V)

When I woke up the next morning I looked at the clock and saw it was only 5:30 AM. I had another nightmare last night but I never tell mommy or daddy about them because I don't want them to blame themselves. I thought about how I got to be a Shepherd finally. Then I thought about something. Daddy said that he was my dad but he never said anything about my mom. I decided I would ask him about it when he drove me to wherever I was going today. As if he could read my mind he walked in my room. "Pay time to… Oh you're up early."

"Yeah, I guess I slept late yesterday so I didn't today."

"You should get dressed. Your Aunt Teddy has the day off and wants to spend it with you."

"OK." Daddy left so I could get dressed. I put on some blue jeans and a purple sweater. I walked down stairs where daddy was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

I got in the car. "Pay is something bothering you sweetie?"

"Actually I have a few questions."

"What are they?"

"You're my biowhatever dad right?"

"Yeah, I'm your biological father."

"But mommy's not my biological mother?"

"No, she's not."

"Who is my biological mother then?"

"Her name was Addison. She and I were married but got divorced."

"Wait, what do you mean was?"

"Sweetie, she died a few years ago in a car accident."

"Oh."

"Are you OK with all of this?"

"Mommy is my mommy, not Addison."

"But you're not sad?"

I was, I didn't know why I was sad but I was. "No, I'm fine."

"OK, good. Why did you want to know?"

"I was just curious."

"OK.'

I started thinking more about my life. All my life people had hurt me. All my life I always thought my mommy and daddy would rescue me. My daddy did and I guess my mommy did to. Not my biological mother but my mommy. I then started to wonder why I was upset that my biological mother was dead. I thought about how I never really had a Thanksgiving or Christmas or even a birthday. I thought about how my mommy and daddy had given me a Thanksgiving and were currently giving me the best Christmas ever. Mommy was my real mommy. Addison just gave birth to me. "Pay? We're here."

I looked and realized we were at Aunt Teddy's house. I hopped out of the car and daddy walked with me to the door where we knocked and Aunt Teddy opened almost immediately. "Hey Pay, Derek. Pay there's some breakfast in the kitchen, help yourself to whatever you would like."

I walked to the kitchen where I helped myself to a waffle that I put strawberries, blueberries, and syrup on. Aunt Teddy walked in while I was still eating. "So Pay, what's bothering you. Don't say nothing because I can tell."

"It's nothing really…" She gave me a little mom glare "OK, fine. I asked daddy about my biological mom and he told me she was dead and I don't know why it makes me sad."

"You know you can be upset right?"

"But why am I upset?"

"Even though you never knew her, she still gave birth to you."

"But she shouldn't mean anything to me. Mommy is my mommy not her."

"Sweetie, it's perfectly fine for you to feel upset. In fact I would be worried if you weren't upset about it."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be upset. I wish I had never asked daddy in the first place."

"Well, you would have asked eventually, it's probably better that you know now."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, I have a fun day planned for us. You remember the shopping trip I promised?"

"Yeah." I got excited. I knew what was coming next.

"How about today?"

"YES! YES! THANK YOU!"

She smiled. "Want to go to the outlet mall?"

"I've never been there before."

"You'll love it."

"OK, then yes I totally want to go."

"Alright well let me clean up the kitchen and we can go OK?"

"OK. Can I help?"

"Of course if you want to."

I helped put the leftovers in the fridge and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Once the kitchen was clean we got in Aunt Teddy's car and drove to the mall. We went to the Polo store, the coach store, the Nike store, the Toy store, and the Gap store. After buying some stuff we ate lunch and Aunt Teddy asked if I wanted to see a movie. I agreed and we went to the theater and saw The Polar Express in 3D. It was super cool and it was my new favorite movie. After that we stopped by my house to drop off my stuff and Lucky jumped up on me and wagged his tail. I giggled. "Get down Lucky." He jumped down and chased his tail. I giggled. After that Aunt Teddy said it was time to go pick up Lisa. At the school mommy was there with James to pick up Brooke so I just went home with her from there after thanking Aunt Teddy and saying bye to Lisa. We got home and Brooke and I played goldfish until dinner. At dinner mommy said daddy was on call but would be back tomorrow and would be off so he would stay with me. I sighed and went to take my bath. I put away my new stuff and went to bed.

_I began dreaming. I was with George and Lucy. My most abusive foster parents. George was beating me and I was screaming for help. A red head woman showed up and grabbed me from George. George yelled at the woman "ADDISON WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Addison, as in my mother? She ran with me and put her in her car. She began to drive off but George followed us and crashed into the car. Mommy wasn't moving. George was holding a gun to her head. "NO PLEASE DON'T KILL MOMMY!" I begged George. He grabbed me and threw me on the ground. He shot my mom. "NO GEORGE! WHY'D YOU KILL HER? NO! MOMMY PLEASE DON'T DIE!" George kicked me over and over again. "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE HURTING ME! GEROGE NO! STOP YOU'RE HURTING ME!"_

Meredith P.O.V

I was in my bed researching new surgical techniques when I thought I heard a scream. I blew it off thinking I was hearing things. I heard Lucky start barking and then closed my laptop to listen. "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE HURTING ME! GEORGE NO! STOP YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

I shoved my laptop to the other side of the bed and ran to Pay's room. I shook her desperately trying to wake her up. "Pay, it's a dream. Your dreaming. Pleas wake up baby girl. Sweetie, your dreaming." She finally woke up. I tried to give her a hug but she moved away.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME! I WANT DADDY!"

I sighed "Pay, he's at work."

"NO I WANT DADDY!" She was crying even more.

"Pay, sweetie calm down."

"NO I WANT DADDY! PLEASE I NEED DADDY!" I didn't know what else to do so I called Mark. He had something special with Pay that I couldn't understand, but that didn't matter. I just needed to get Pay calmed down.

"_Hello, Mere? It's midnight. Is everything OK?"_

"_No, Mark listen, Pay had a nightmare, a pretty bad one and she won't talk to me or let me touch her. She just wants Derek. Can you come try and calm her down. Nothing I'm doing is helping."_

"_Sure, I'm on my way."_

30 minutes later Mark showed up. "Where is she?"

"In her room."

Payton P.O.V

Uncle Mark walked in my room. "Pumpkin, what's wrong?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT MY DADDY!"

"Baby, he's at work. Talk to me. Please Pay."

"NO I WANT DADDY!" I started crying even harder to the point where I could barely breathe.

"Ok, I'll take you to him." I sniffled. Uncle Mark picked me up. "Let's go."

He put me in his car. After the long drive to the hospital he got me out and carried me in. "Where's daddy?"

"We're going to go find him OK?"

"OK." He carried me through the hospital and bumped into Aunt Arizona.

"Arizona, have you seen Derek? It's kind of important?"

"He just got done in the pit. It was a quick consult."

Uncle Mark carried me down to the pit where we finally saw daddy. "Daddy!" He took me from Uncle Mark and I cried into his chest.

"Shh, baby what's wrong?"

"George, he killed her."

"Sweetie, what."

"George killed Addison."

"Who is George?"

"He would beat me. He was really mean. He killed Addison."

"Baby, it was just a bad dream."

"But it was so real."

"I know, baby. It's OK. I've got you." He carried me to his office and sat on the couch holding me. I stopped crying a little bit. "Pay, baby, please tell me what's wrong."

I sniffled a little bit. "George, he was on of my foster dads."

"OK, why do you think he killed Addison?"

"He did in my dream. He was hurting me and she came to save me. She tried to drive me away but George wrecked into us on purpose and then hurt me worse that he had. He killed her." I started crying again.

"Shh, baby, it's OK. Your OK now. It was just a dream, it's over. I've got you."

"I was so mean to mommy when she tried to wake me up."

"It's OK. She understands. Everything's OK."

"I want these dreams to stop."

"Have you been having nightmares?" I nodded. "Oh baby, why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you would…"

"You thought we would what?"

"I thought you would send me back."

He turned me and looked in my eyes. "Look at me Pay and listen. Your mommy and I love you. We love you just as much as we love Brooke and James. You are our girl. You are my girl. You aren't going anywhere. We love you more than you could ever know. We will NEVER EVER send you back. Baby, you're not going anywhere."

I looked at him. "Really."

"Of course."

He held me there in his arms rubbing my back. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." I then closed my eyes so I could go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Derek P.O.V

It broke my heart how upset Pay was and how she felt like we were going to send her back. I had been holding Pay in my office all night. At 7:00 AM when I could finally go home, I put Payton in my car and drove home. When I got home I put her on the couch so I could tell when she started to wake up. I found Meredith in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the other kids. I walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Mere."

"Derek, thank God. Is Pay OK?"

"She's scared and upset with herself. She had a pretty bad dream, and it wasn't her first."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me she's been having nightmares for a while."

Meredith looked sad "Are you thinking PTSD?"

"I am. I just don't understand why she's getting worse, not better."

"You know how kids can be. Up until now she's sort of bottled up her emotions."

"She feels awful for how she treated you last night."

"I wasn't upset, I was just worried about her."

"That's what I told her. Mere we've got to do something. I can't stand to see her this upset."

"Well what do you want to do? Take her to a counselor? That'll probably make things worse."

"Maybe we should ask Kathy." I heard little footsteps outside the kitchen. I whispered. "We have little ears listening."

She nodded. "Well, I'll go get Brooke up."

"Will you go ahead and take James to daycare. I want to have a day with just Payton."

"Yeah." Payton walked in the kitchen.

"Mommy?"

Meredith turned and smiled at Pay. "Morning Pay."

Pay ran over and put her little arms around Meredith. "I'm sorry mommy. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

Pay walked over and sat on one of the bar stools while Meredith went upstairs. I put a plate down in front of her with a cinnamon roll and some hash browns. Meredith walked in with James and Brooke. Brooke ran over to me "Daddy!" I picked her up.

"Hey Brooke. I missed you last night." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too daddy!" I put her beside Pay and picked up James.

"Good morning big man!"

"Dadada!" I tickled him and he giggled. I put him on Pay's other side.

After everyone ate and Mere left with James and Brooke, I sat by Payton. "So Pay, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I'm sleepy can I take a nap first."

"Of course. Do you want me to tuck you in?"

"Yes please." I carried her up to her room and put her in bed. I stayed with her until she fell asleep and then went downstairs to call Kathy.

"_Hello?"_

"_Kathy, it's Derek."_

"_Derek, what's wrong? You seem upset."_

"_I actually am, well more worried than upset."_

"_Why? What's going on?"_

"_It's Payton. She had a pretty bad nightmare last night. She's been having them for a while now."_

"_What are they about?"_

"_The one last night was about her foster dad that beat her. His name was George. Addison went to save her and then George killed Addison."_

"_How does she know who Addison is?"_

"_She asked about her biological mother and I told her the truth."_

"_Maybe it was just her brain's way at taking in all the information."_

"_Maybe but what about the other ones?"_

"_Derek she went through a lot, way more than anyone, especially a child should have to go through. Her brain needs to find a way to deal with everything."_

"_But it's killing me to watch her in this much pain. She's so upset and I can't stand to see her like this."_

"_You have to remember that as hard as all this is on you and Meredith, it's harder on Payton."_

"_I know that, I just don't know how to help her."_

"_Just talk to her about it, try and let her open up to you but don't push her to do it."_

"_Do you think she could have PTSD."_

"_That's a possibility but it could just be nightmares. You have to remember she's 7. Nightmares are still pretty common in kids her age even when they haven't gone through what she has."_

"_Isn't there something I can do. I mean Topiramate, some other medicine, can I get her a prescription for something."_

"_Derek, the side affects though, I mean with Topiramate you know it's used for seizures and has a lot of side effects, most people lose weight. She's tiny enough as it is."_

"_Then what do I do for her? I have no idea, I'm lost here!"_

"_You've just got to be there for her. If things don't get better in a month or so take her to a shrink. I'll talk to her at Christmas if things aren't getting better."_

"_Thanks Kathy."_

"_It's no problem. I've got a patient so I've got to go."_

"_I love you Kathy."_

"_I love you to Derek."_

I hung up the phone and went to check on Pay. I opened her door and she seemed to still be sleeping peacefully. I sat on the side of her bed and waited for her to wake up, at 12:30 she still hadn't awaken so I went to fix some lunch for when she woke up. I cooked some of mom's famous mac and cheese and some chicken tenders. Pay finally walked downstairs. "Hey Pay."

"Hey sweetie, have a good nap?"

"Yeah, it smells yummy. Is that nana's mac and cheese?"

"It is. I remembered how much you liked it last time."

"Thank you. Hey daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can we pretend last night never happened?"

"For a little while, but eventually we need to talk about it."

"But I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be normal."

"Who say's normal is a good thing? I'm not normal, mommy's not normal, your siblings and cousins are anything BUT normal." That got a laugh out of her. "Don't you worry about being normal, not even for a second."

"OK. I'm hungry, can we eat now?"

I laughed "Of course." After eating I looked outside and saw the downpour of snow had stopped I had an idea. "You want to go build an igloo?"

"Like what penguins live in."

I laughed and didn't have the heart to tell her penguins didn't actually live in igloos. "Yes silly."

"OK, I'm gonna go put by snow stuff on." She ran up the stairs. She really was the cutest little kid. She was also so kind and selfless, always putting her cousins, James, and Brooke before herself. She came back in the kitchen with a big grin, her snow jacket, waterproof pants, and snow boots on. "OK, I'm ready can we go now?"

"Well of course." She took my hand and practically dragged me out of the house.

"Daddy, how do you even make an igloo?"

I smiled. Honestly I had no idea, I was pretty sure that you were supposed to use ice blocks not snow but hey, what's the worst that could happen. "Lets just make some big blocks of snow and we'll go from there." We began making blocks of snow. Once we had about 40 big blocks of snow I decided to start actually making the igloo. "OK, now lets stack them."

I learned a lesson from this experience. Making igloos looks a lot easier than it actually is. Every time we would stack the blocks, they would crumble. Pay would giggle at this so I was glad she wasn't to disappointed. After all the blocks were gone we were left with a big pile of snow. She giggled "We can still make a fort daddy."

"Oh really? How do you think we can do that?"

She shrugged. "Maybe we can just like dig?"

"Maybe." We tried everything we could think of and ended up just making a big snowman.

"I like him!"

"Oh it's a bow?"

"Uh huh, his name is Snow Daddy. He looks just like you!" She giggled.

I laughed. "Let's go inside and get warmed up. Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes please." I held her little gloved hand in my big gloved hand and walked inside. We took off all our wet clothes and Pay went upstairs to get some new clothes on while I went to make the hot chocolate. She came into the kitchen in little sweats and my t-shirt with the Pillsbury dough boy saying free hugs she had claimed. She was so cute. She climbed up onto a bar stool.

I poured two mugs of hot chocolate and put whip cream and chocolate chips in both. I sat by Pay and sipped on my hot chocolate. She was just about to take a huge gulp before I stopped her. "Careful, it's hot."

She changed her big gulp to a sip. "It's yummy daddy thank you!"

I smiled "You're welcome sweetie."

At 2:30 I got Pay in the car and we drove to pick up James and Brooke. We went to the school first. The 8th grader working car line helped Brooke get in the car and she smiled when she saw Pay already in the car. The girls were talking and giggling when we pulled up in the parking lot. I got both girls out of the car and we walked inside to get James from daycare. Mark was in the nursery supervising the munchkins, God only knows why. "Mark? What on earth are you doing?"

"The teachers had to go find a kid that ran off and I offered to help. I am sort of a kid whisperer."

I looked around at the screaming and running kids. "Oh, it totally seems like you have things under control."

"Very funny. Could you give me a hand? Please?"

I laughed "As much as I would love to help with this umm, situation, I've got to get the kids home. We have a littl for them."

Pay giggled "A SURPRISE! WHAT IS IT?"

Brooke started bouncing "WE GET A SURPRISE?"

The little kids heard all of this and started yelling about a surprise. "Thanks Derek, you really helped this situation."

I laughed at the now excited children jumping and screaming. "Oh just give them something and say it's a surprise. Where's James?"

"In the rest room napping."

"Good luck with the kids."

I went and got a sleeping James. We walked back to the car, I was hoping the girls would have forgotten about the surprise by now but boy was I wrong. The girls were bouncing up and down in their car seats. "What's our surprise daddy?" Payton said excited.

"Yeah daddy, what is it?" Brooke said still bouncing.

I sighed "Well the surprise was taking you to that new pirate restaurant, but it's not really a surprise anymore."

Pay giggled. "We promise we'll act surprised."

Brooke laughed to. "Yeah we promise."

I smiled and kept driving. Once we got home the girls ran up to Brooke's room. I got James and put him in his bed so he could finish up his nap. I went downstairs and plopped down on the couch. As much as I loved my kids they sure could wear me out. James slept for another hour and I smiled when he called me. "Daddy?"

I went up to his room. "Hey little man, have a good nap?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get you all dressed so you'll be all ready when mommy gets home."

"OK." I dressed him in his little button down shirt and blue jeans. I loved to make him match me.

"GIRLS! GO AHEAD AND GET DRESSED!"

"OK!" They both called down. I smiled at how loving they were to each other. I carried James downstairs and turned on a basketball game. James was certainly my boy, loving to watch all sports. Our family was just like I always pictured it. Payton completed it.

Payton P.O.V

When we got home Brooke and I went up to her room and were playing with her doll house. I got to be the daddy, the big sister, and the little brother. She was the mommy, the little sister, the doggie, and the baby. We played and pretended to be the people until daddy told us to get dressed. Brooke looked at me and smiled. "Pay, will you pick out my clothes?"

I smiled. I really loved having a little sister, especially dressing her. "Of course Brookey." I went over to her closet and got her a pair of blue jeans and a pink sweater. "Here ya go. I've got to go get dressed. I'll be back in a little bit."

She smiled "Thank you." I went to my room and began going through my closet until I decided on my favorite jeans, the ones that were dark and faded on the thighs and the back of the thighs, and a yellow sweater. I put on my favorite shoes too, the grey UGGS with the buttons. I went back to Brooke's room to make sure she got dressed. She had just fine and was trying to tie her pink converse. I smiled. "Want me to teach you?"

She looked at me. "Yeah, mommy and daddy have tried but I can never remember."

I bent down and took her shoe laces. "You make to bunny ears, the bunny goes around the tree, and through the burrow, and then all you do is pull tight."

She smiled "Thank you."

"You want to try the other one."

She nodded and began the rhyme I had just taught her. "You make two bunny ears, the bunny goes around the tree, through the burrow, and pull tight."

She successfully tied her shoe. "Good job Brooke." I held out my hand for a high five which she gladly took. I took her hand and we went downstairs right as mommy was walking in the house. "MOMMY!" I ran and jumped in her arms while Brooke and James grabbed her legs.

"Hello my babies." She gave each of us a kiss on the head. Daddy walked over "Hello my other baby." She put me down and kissed daddy on the lips.

"EWW!" We all yelled. They laughed.

Daddy smiled "Well our surprise for the little ones is no longer a surprise."

"Derek! I thought we agreed on keeping it a surprise!"

"It's a long story."

She laughed "They can get you to tell them everything."

I smiled at her. "It's a gift mommy."

Mommy giggled, daddy sighed. "More like a weapon."

I smiled. "Can we go now?"

Daddy smiled at me "Well I'm glad your so excited but mommy just got home. She needs to change out of her scrubs."

"OK." I went over to the couch to wait for mommy and Brooke and James followed me. We all sat and watched Arthur until mommy came down.

"OK, we can go now."

"YAY!" We all ran to the car. Once we were all buckled in daddy started driving.

Mommy began talking "So kiddos, how was your day?"

Brooke almost died of excitement before answering. "I HAVE A NEW BEST FRIEND! HIS NAME IS NICK AND WE ARE GETTING MARRIED TOMMOROW ON THE PLAYGROUND!"

I giggled. Daddy joined in "I don't remember meeting this Nick."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "It's just a pretend wedding daddy."

He laughed. Mommy asked me next "What about you Pay?"

"Good. We tried to make an igloo, but it turned into a mountain of snow so we made a snow daddy instead."

"A snow daddy?"

"Yeah, a snow man that looks just like daddy!"

Brooke and James giggled. "Well I'll have to see that when we get home."

I smiled "It's pretty you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will."

We pulled in front of a building that looked like a pirate ship! "IS THIS IT? REALLY! IT'S SO COOL! CAN WE GO INSIDE NOW?"

Daddy laughed. "Well wait until we park ok munchkin."

"OK daddy."

Once we parked daddy got me out and I ran to the ship. It was so cool! I waited for mommy and daddy to get to the door. Once they did they said something to a man dressed like a pirate and we got to go sit down. I got to color on my menu. Daddy and mommy ordered our food and when it got to us it was stuff I had never seen before. Daddy gave me something called crab and I ate it. It was really good! After dinner they brought us each little boats with ice cream in them. I ate my ice cream super fast and got a brain freeze but I didn't care. After dinner we got back in the car where I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

WEDNESDAY (DECEMBER 18)

Derek P.O.V

It had been weeks since Pay's nightmare and she has had few as severe since. Meredith and I think she's still having them though, she's tired, irritable, and never wants to go to sleep. Every time we ask her about it she just says nothing's wrong. Today was the day we were leaving for New York for Christmas and Pay seemed to be excited. It was the year Sophia, Arizona, Callie, and Kennedy would be at Arizona's parents for Christmas. They trade off every year. Mark, Julia, Thomas, Amelia, Daniel, Payton, Brooklyn, James, Meredith, and I were currently sitting in the airport terminal waiting to board our flight. We had shipped Payton, James, and Brooklyn's 'Santa' presents and the presents from us to everyone last week to be sure they made it in time for Christmas. Payton was clinging to Daniel like usual when she gets around him. She says that Daniel is more fun than us which always brings a smile to his face. He was showing her how to play temple run on his iPhone. Brooke, James, and Thomas were bouncing up and down in their seats. I sighed. It was going to be a LONG flight with those three hyper. Amy, Meredith, and Julia were all in a female conversation about things I would rather not think about so I was focused on Mark trying to calm down the bouncing children. I smiled because it brought back memories of Mark being left in charge of the hospital day care for half an hour. Boarding began for our flight and we each took a kid and made sure they had all the belongings from their carry on bags. We took our seats in first class and I was praying the kids would fall asleep since for once we weren't the only ones flying first class. In fact the plane was loaded with people, probably all going to see family for the holidays. Brooke and Payton were sitting between Amy and Daniel. James and Thomas were behind them between Mark and Julia. Meredith and I were sitting by two teenagers that looked like they would rather be anywhere but this plane right now. More and more people loaded onto the plane and finally the door was closed. The seatbelt light came on and we took off. Meredith fell asleep on my shoulder and I noticed Amy, Brooke, James, and Mark all sleeping too. I smiled at my gorgeous wife and then thought about my family. It was everything and more I thought my family would be. Maybe it was the holidays but I got a warm feeling just by thinking about it. I had nothing better to do and being the nosey person I am, well not really I was just bored, I decided to begin listening in on the teens beside us, conversation. The guy was protesting going to see his father because he supposedly hated him and the girl was begging him to be nice just through Christmas. I thought about what I would do if James and I got to that point where he didn't even want to see me. It would be unbearable. I thought about butting in the conversation but didn't want them to know that people were listening. A lot of the people in first class were changing seats and the teens moved to sit by another set of teens. Payton took this opportunity to drag Daniel to sit by me. I smiled at her but she didn't look to happy.

"Pay, what's wrong?"

"I have a headache."

"A headache? Well that's no good. Where does it hurt sweetie?"

She pointed to her temporal lobe. "That's where it hurts most but my whole head hurts."

I looked in my bag and found the children's Tylenol. I gave her a chewable tablet and she looked at it in disgust. Payton never liked medicine, especially grape medicine. "Pay, if you take it, it'll make you feel better."

She started to protest but then I guess the pain won over her will to not take it. She popped it in her mouth and had the most adorable, disgusted look come over her face. I had to try very hard not to laugh and failed miserably. She frowned at me. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Daddy!"

I smiled. "Aren't you sleepy Pay?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all. I don't want to sleep."

"Don't you want to be rested when we get to Nana's so you can play with your cousins."

She looked at me defeated. "I guess so."

"Why don't you take a nap?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't want to have a scary dream." She whispered to me. I sighed. I knew she had been hiding this.

"What if I hold you? Would that help?" She nodded at me and climbed up in my lap. I put her head on my chest and felt her become slightly heavier as she fell asleep. Daniel moved back up front to Amelia and Brooke. Pretty soon I was the only one still awake. Once we got about 10 minutes away from landing I gently woke up Meredith who woke up the other adults seeing as I couldn't really move without waking up Pay. Once we landed, the adults all carried the kids to the airport and to baggage claim where we saw that Nancy, Tom, Kathleen, and Mike were waiting for us. We loaded all our belongings in the car and drove to mom's. Meredith, Brooke, James, Payton, and I were in the car with Kathleen and Michael. After 10 minutes of the 30 minute drive, the kids were all awake. Payton was telling Kathleen how excited she was for school, Brooke was telling Mike that she was finally old enough to play soccer, and James was still half asleep beside Meredith. Once we got to mom's house, the kids began pouring out to greet us. Ziven and Payton immediately ran off together. I was glad she had such a good friend in the family. James, Thomas, Brooke, Morgan, and Suzie ran inside behind them. The older kids began helping us with our things. Once everything was in the house, the adults sat down to talk. Kathleen looked at me with this look. I knew what it meant, she was wondering how much the rest of the family knew about Payton and the nightmares. I answered "They don't know, but they can. It's not a big deal."

"Are they getting any better?"

"She hasn't woken up from screaming or crying in a while. She is always so tired and irritable though. We don't think she's sleeping very well."

Everyone, well except Mark, Julia, Amelia, and Daniel, looked confused. Nancy looked at me. "Care to fill the rest of us in?"

"Payton's been having nightmares. One night they were so bad she wouldn't calm down for Meredith, I wasn't home because I was on call. Mark brought her to me and she fell asleep and was fine. She's had a few really bad nightmares since but mostly just avoiding sleep. We think she's sort of afraid to sleep."

Hayley looked worried. "Poor thing, have you thought about PTSD?"

"I thought so too but Kathy says it might just be bad dreams and to not jump to conclusions."

Nancy frowned a bit. "Is their anything that helps her?"

Meredith smiled a bit. "Derek, sometimes me or Mark, Julia, Amy, or Daniel, but Derek always helps."

Nancy was about to say something but Payton walked down stairs and over to me. "Daddy, my head still hurts."

Meredith threw daggers at me with her eyes. She hated when I didn't tell her if one of the kids was sick or hurt. "Do you want some more medicine?"

She frowned at that. "It's so yucky though."

"I know but it will help."

"OK."I stood up and took her hand to lead her in the kitchen. I sat her up on the counter and gave her some Tylenol, liquid this time. She frowned and drank it, still making her adorable disgusted face.

"Are you having fun with Ziven?"

"Yeah except my head hurts bad."

I frowned a bit. I thought that her headaches were just from not sleeping but now I was thinking it was something else. I got the thermometer from mom's medicine drawer and stuck it in her mouth. It beeped but said 98.1. Normal. I went into total doctor mode now. I thought about possibilities for headaches in little kids, she didn't have any other symptoms so I settled with sleep deprivation. "Why don't you go take a nap?" She shook her head. "It might make you feel better."

"I don't want to sleep."

"I know. What have I told you about your bad dreams though?"

"They aren't real and they can't hurt me."

"Good, so why are you afraid?"

"I just don't want to see him."

"See who?"

"George."

"Baby, George is in jail. He can NEVER hurt you again."

"But I don't want to see him. He's scary and he makes me remember things."

"Remember what?" She shook her head. "Baby if you tell me I can help you."

"No, you can't. I just want to go play now."

"OK, tell me if your beautiful little head still hurts."

"OK." We walked back in the living room and she ran upstairs. I plopped down next to Meredith.

"Is she OK? And a headache? Another one. Derek!"

I kissed her forehead. "She's just sleep deprived. She'll be fine."

"You should have told me."

"She's fine Mere. No fever, no other symptoms, just a headache."

She sighed and put her head on my shoulder. Kathleen looked at me. "Want me to try talking to her?"

Meredith beat me to that answer. "Please."

I smiled at Mere and Kathleen hid her laugh. I decided to change the topic. "So how are the rest of the kids?"

Nancy laughed. "Oh, you know. Kids. Cannon and Evie are checking their e-mails every 5 seconds to try and see their exam grades, Ava is getting older and older, loving middle school, twilight, and boys. Emma is becoming very 'popular' whatever that means in fourth grade, and Morgan's the happiest little four year old I've ever seen."

Tom laughed "And heard, boy that kid's got some lungs on her."

I laughed thinking of how very loud Morgan could be. Kathleen answered next. "Ella is your typical seventh grader, loving cheer and soccer, making excellent grades. Jackson is having a wonderful fifth grade year and is getting ready for the fifth grade trip to Washington once school starts again. Lily is loving third grade and is following in her sisters and female cousins footsteps cheerleading. Tyler and Matthew are still fighting a lot. They're getting to the point where they can actually hurt each other though so Mike and I have had to start breaking up the fights as soon as they start. Suzie is in another defiant stage, everything is no again and has spent lots of time in time out."

Mike sighed "Screaming in time out is more like it. You would think we were beating the kid if you heard her in time out."

Hayley continued. "Megan is quote, so ready to be done with middle school, and she is breaking tons of boys' hearts. Sarah Paige is having just as much fun as Jackson if fifth grade, they are best friends. Ziven, well he's your typical seven year old. He is getting married on the playground to all the girls though. I don't think there is one first, second, or third grade girl he isn't married too. I just hope he grows out of being a player."

We all laughed. Meredith asked "What about Logan?"

Hayley and Scott looked at each other. Scott sighed. "Yeah, Logan, not doing so great."

I sighed "What's going on?"

"High school. High school is going on."

I sighed "Does Logan need to have a little chat with his Uncle Derek?"

Hayley sighed. "Yes, he really does. You should have a little come to Jesus meeting with him."

I laughed "Will do."

Daniel and Amy looked at each other and then at mom who nodded. I got curious about the discussion that I seemed to not have in sight on. Amy cleared her throat. "Well we have some news."

Everyone looked at them and I could tell my sisters were about to burst with new family gossip. Nancy spoke "Go on."

Daniel smiled "We're engaged."

Everyone cheered and gave Amy hugs. I gave Daniel a huge rather hard smack on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks Derek." He laughed. Amy began showing off her ring. I smiled, who would have thought Hurricane Amy could settle down and get married? We heard a scream from upstairs.

"Was that Pay?" Mom asked.

"I don't think so." We became quiet to see if their was crying involved in the screaming or just kids goofing around. Sure enough we heard crying. I listened and it deffinatley wasn't any of ours. "Not ours."

Hayley called up "ZIVEN? SARAH PAIGE?"

They both called down "Yeah?"

Nancy called hers next. "MORGAN? EMMA?"

They both answered too. Kathleen sighed. "Probably mine then. SUZIE?"

"Yeah mommy?"

"JACKSON?"

"Mam?" He called down.

"Dang it I bet the boys are fighting again. TYLER! MATTHEW!" It was quiet. "BOYS?" Still no answer. We then heard a lot of rolling around and a few thuds. Next we saw the image of Tyler and Matthew rolling down the stairs one on top of the other over and over again. They finally hit the ground and I saw Tyler throw in a good punch right to Matthew's face. "BOYS! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

The fighting continued. Mike sighed "BOYS! DO AS YOUR MOTHER SAYS! IF I HAVE TO BREAK THIS UP YOU TWO WILL BE IN EVEN MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE!" Matthew threw one last punch and both boys got up. "Now, who was crying?"

Tyler and Matthew got guilty looks on their faces. Kathleen gave them her mom stare that scared all the kids to death. Matthew confessed. "Lily kind of got sort of kicked."

"Is she OK?"

Tyler answered. "No, Matthew made her nose bleed."

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"YOU STARTED IT!""NO I DID'NT! YOU'RE LYING!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"REVELATIONS, REVELATIONS, 21:8, 21:8, LIERS GO TO HELL, LIERS GO TO HELL, BURN, BURN, BURN!"

"HELL IS A BAD WORD!""NOT IN BIBLE VERSES!""YES IT IS!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU ARE OFFICIALLY IN TIME OUT! MATTHEW, KITCHEN, TYLER, DEN! IF I HEAR A PEEP OUT OF EITHER OF YOU YOU'LL BE IN A LOT MORE TROUBLE! NOW I'M GOING TO CHECK ON YOUR SISTER! GO NOW!" Kathleen yelled firmly at the boys. They groaned and walked off to their time out areas. Right before they left the room Matthew tripped Tyler, who in return kicked Matthew.

"BOYS! KITCHEN NOW!" Mike grabbed both boys' arms and marched them to the kitchen. Kathleen had already made it down the stairs with a crying Lily with a wash cloth on her nose. She sat back down holding Lily. Mike came back out of the kitchen with both boys.

Matthew walked over to Lily. "Sorry Lily." He grumbled out.

Tyler walked over to her smiling. "Sorry Lil." He gave her a big hug.

"It's OK." She sniffled out.

Mike sighed. "Matthew go to the kitchen, Tyler go to the den. I'll tell you when you can come out."

Both boys groaned and walked to their designated rooms. Kathleen sighed and asked Lily. "What was it this time?"

She giggled. "Who was gooder."

"Who was better." Kathleen corrected gently.

"Who was better." Lily agreed. "If you ask me I think they're both on Santa's naughty list."

Everyone laughed. Kathleen continued holding Lily and eventually took the bloody wash cloth off her nose. Cannon came stomping down the stairs holding a Biology book. "I can NOT memorize this damn equation!"

Nancy sighed. "Cannon, language please."

"Sorry, I can't memorize this dang equation."

"Thank you. Which equation?"

"Stupid photosynthesis."

"6CO2+6H20 Yields 6H12O6+CO2+E" She said.

"Yeah, I get that, I just can't remember it."

Nancy sighed "Why on earth did you wait so long to study for your accelerated biology exam? What else do you have tomorrow?"

"I didn't realize how much shi…stuff was on the da…stupid exam and I have accelerate Spanish 2."

"Again with the language, and have you studied for Spanish yet?"

"Yeah…." She gave him a mom look. "A little…" She continued staring at him. "No."

"Cannon!"

"I know, I know, I'll just pull an all nighter."

"What do you have Friday?" Tom asked.

"Accelerated English and Accelerated Geometry."

"Have you studied?"

"No, not yet. Dad, I've pulled all nighters every day this week and so far have had all A's on my exams, I'll be fine." Evie came dancing down the stairs.

"You better be fine. What on earth did you do during dead week last week?"

Evie answered before he had a chance "Flirted with the girls in study hall."

Nancy looked slightly disappointed. "You mean to tell me, you had a WHOLE WEEK of study hall to study for exams and all you did was flirt?"

He grimaced. "Well it worked for my first three exams."

"You better PRAY it works for your last four."

"Trust me I am."

She turned to Evie. "What do you need?"

"Help with Spanish."

Julia and Mark both raised their hands. Evie wasted no time and plopped between them on the couch. Logan came down the stairs with a Pre Calculus book. He looked extremely stressed and practically yelled. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS! AT THIS POINT I'M JUST GOING TO PUT B ON ALL OF THE ANSWERS AND PRAY TO GOD THAT THAT'S A COMMON ANSWER! I MEAN HOLY SHIT THIS CRAP MAKES NO SENSE!"

Scott said "Language Logan."

"Sorry, holy crap I don't understand this stuff."

"Better, and just try. You know it."

"No dad I really don't. I've looked back over all of this stuff and I really don't remember anything except the last few chapters we've covered."

Hayley sighed "And what were YOU doing during dead week?"

"Being dead. MY stupid teachers load all kinds of crap in at last minute so it'll be on the exam"

"Just try your hardest."

"Fine." He grumbled and sat on the floor staring at his book. At 9:00 everyone went back to their houses. We put the kids to bed and Amy, Daniel, Mark, Julia, Meredith, Mom, and I went back in the living room to chat.

Mom sighed "So how are my West Coast kids?"

Amy answered "Good, it's awesome having Dare Bear as a boss."

I smiled. "Glad you enjoy it."

Mom looked at Daniel "And you Daniel?"

"Wonderful, I love the ortho at Seattle Grace, Callie is awesome, probably the best ortho surgeon I've ever seen."

"What about you Julia?"

"Great, it's still not official yet but I probably have a new job at Seattle Grace. It'll be nice, Seattle Grace is much better than Seattle Pres."

"And you Mark?"

"Great, I got the grant for the plastics program and am adding a whole new wing for burn patients only."

"That's wonderful. Meredith?"

"Same old same old. Lot's of appies and obstructions, general is pretty great but I'm considering specializing in something else as well, not sure what yet."

"And you Derek?'

I smiled at my mom. "Great, loving having Amy under my wing. It's nice to have another risk taker."

Payton came down the stairs rubbing her eyes. She walked over to Mere. "Mommy, my head still hurts and daddy isn't fixing it very well."

I heard a few snickers from around the family. "It's still hurting?" She nodded. Mere put a hand on her forehead. "You don't feel warm. Where does it hurt?"

"All over."

"Let's get you some medicine and I'll stay with you until you fall asleep OK?"

"OK." Payton sighed.

"Night angel."

"Night daddy." She gave mom a kiss on the cheek "Night Nana." She smiled at the rest of the family. "Night everyone one."

Mere picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Amy looked at me. "You don't think it could be complications from the surgery?"

"It's been almost two months."

"I know but still."

"I'm going to get a CT when we get back but for now I'm going to let her enjoy Christmas unless it gets worse, then I'll get a CT while we are here. I'm sure any of the family members could ask for a favor at the hospital."

"Especially for Pay."

Mom said. "Well kiddos, as much as I love you all, I think I'll be heading to bed."

There was a chorus of "Night moms" and "Night mas." She went upstairs. I yawned. "Well I'm beat. Night everyone."

Everyone said night and I walked up to my room where Mere had Pay in our bed. I climbed in on the other side of Pay, careful not to wake her and went to sleep.

THURSDAY (DECEMBER 19)

Payton P.O.V

I woke up early the next morning between mommy and daddy. My head still hurt but I didn't want any more yucky medicine. Mommy was snoring and daddy had his ears covered with a pillow. I giggle and got out of bed. I went running straight towards the kitchen to find Nana. I loved helping Nana cook and talking to her. She was the best Nana in the WHOLE world! I made it to the kitchen and it smelled super yummy. "Nana!" I ran over to her and she picked me up.

"Good morning Pay."

"Morning Nana, it smells yummy."

"I'm making your favorite, cinnamon rolls."

Nana was right, cinnamon rolls were my favorite food by far. "Thank you Nana."

"It's no problem. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, mommy snores but I slept through it."

She laughed "Well that's good."

"Nana can I have some medicine. My head still hurts." I said with a frown. I hated the taste of medicine but my head was hurting really bad.

"Baby, your head still hurts?" I nodded. "Let me get you something OK?"

"OK." Aunt Amy walked in the kitchen. "Morning Pay, your up early."

"Mommy snores."

She laughed. "Yes your daddy used to complain about that. Where's Nana."

"She went to get me some medicine."

"Does your head still hurt?"

"Yeah."

Aunt Amy went into doctor mode. "Can you look in my eyes for a minute? Good, follow my finger." I did as she said.

"What's that for Aunt Amy?"

"Just checking some things out."

Nana came back in with a cup of yucky grape medicine. "Here you go sweetie."

I stuck my tongue out which made Nana and Aunt Amy giggle. I held my nose and swallowed the yucky stuff and immediately took the glass of water from the counter. I took a big gulp and luckily couldn't taste the yucky medicine anymore. I remembered what I was going to ask Aunt Amy now. It was about how I heard she was aggaged. Whatever that means. "Aunt Amy what is aggaged?"

She giggled. "Engaged?"

"Yeah I heard you and Daniel are."

"It means we are getting married one day. Your mommy and daddy were engaged and then they had a wedding and then got married."

"Oh, so when is your wedding?"

"Not until spring. You can be in it."

"Really? Do I get to throw flowers at people?"

She laughed. "Well throw flowers, yes, at people, probably not."

Daddy walked down into the kitchen next. "Morning ladies. Ma, those cinnamon rolls smell wonderful."

"Morning Derek, and thank you." Nana smiled at him.

Aunt Amy looked at him for a second. "Have you looked at Pay's pupils lately?"

"I don't look at my kids' pupils on a daily basis Aims."

"You should look at them."

He came over and looked at me. "Pay can you look at my eyes for a second?"

I nodded and looked at him. "Why are you guys so interested in my eyes?"

He smiled "Because they are so gorgeous. You can look away now, Amy, let's go wake up the other kids real quick."

She nodded and they walked out. I looked at Nana and frowned. "That's adult language for let's use a lame excuse to talk about Pay without worrying her."

She laughed. "I'm sure it's nothing baby. Would you like to eat your cinnamon roll now?"

I smiled "Yeah."

I got up in a chair at the table and began to eat my cinnamon roll but was stopped by a weird feeling in my mouth. I then tasted something yucky. I spit into my hand. It was bloody and there was a tooth! "Nana! My tooth!"

"Did you loose your tooth?"

"Yeah! MY TOOTH!" Great, another way to stick out. I was never going to have a full mouth of teeth. "I need you to glue it back in!"

She smiled. "Baby have you ever lost a tooth before?" I shook my head. "Losing teeth is a good thing. It means you will grow in a big person tooth. Tonight if you put your tooth under your pillow the tooth fairy will come and put a prize under your pillow."

"Really? And you're sure it'll grow back?"

She laughed. "I'm positive." Good, that was a close one!

"What kind of prize will I get?"

"Sometimes the tooth fairy gives money and other times little presents. I don't know."

"Does the tooth fairy know Santa?"

"I think so."

"Is it OK to eat?"

She smiled at me. "Of course sweetie."

Good I really didn't want to have to go without food. "OK."

I went back to eating while Nana finished up cooking. When she was done she sat down beside me and ate some food herself. Daddy walked back in with Aunt Amy, Daniel, Brooke, James, and Mommy. He smiled at me. "I see someone has lost a tooth."

I gave him a big grin and pointed to the empty space in my moth. "Nana promised it would grow back."

He laughed. "Yes it will grow back sweetie, did she tell you about the tooth fairy?"

"Yeah! I think I like losing teeth."

He laughed again. "I always did. Oh, Pay. We are going to take you to the hospital that your aunts and uncles work at later and get a picture of your beautiful head."

I groaned. I hated the pictures, it was always cold and you had to stay still. "CT or MRI?"

"MRI."

I frowned. Those were the worst. "Why can't it be a CT?"

"Just because they are better pictures."

"OK." I finished my breakfast and put my plate in the sink. I went up to the room my stuff was in and found my favorite jeans, my purple sweater, and my grey UGGS. After getting dressed I went back down stairs and went to the movie room. I put on a movie called Home Alone. I watched the silly boy try to trap the bad guys. Daddy walked in to the room.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I need to get my jacket though."

"Already got it." Aunt Amy said walking into the room holding my green North Face.

"Thanks Aunt Amy." She helped me put it on and stuck my grey knit hat that matched my UGGS on my head.

Daddy, Aunt Amy, Mommy, and I got in Nana's SUV. Aunt Amy sat beside me and ordered daddy to put on some Christmas music. I giggled as she tried to out sing daddy. We pulled up to a big building. I frowned knowing this was the hospital.

"Well we're here." Aunt Amy said.

Derek P.O.V

We got to Hope Catholic Hospital and got Pay out of the car. I had called Hayley, knowing as the head of pediatric surgery she could pull some strings and get the MRI quicker than the rest of the family. She met us at the entrance. "Hello family, come on Pay let's get these pictures taken."

Pay smiled and gave Hayley a big hug. Hayley picked her up and we all walked to radiology. Meredith and Hayley got Pay into a gown and I was dreading what was next. Contrast injection, then blood drawn. Great. Pay could break a bone and barely cry but needles did not go well with her. I held her still so the radiologist could get the contrast in her. Once it was all done we put her in the MRI and went back to watch for the scans to come up. When they did, I was shocked. Not only was the tumor back, it was even bigger than before. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. "Derek…" Hayley began.

"No, don't you Derek me. Page Tom."

She picked up the phone and spoke. As upset as I was about everything, Tom was one of the best pediatric oncologists in the country. I ran my hand through my hair and put my head in my hands. A little while later Tom walked in the room. "What, did we move the party here or something?"

I could tell he was trying to ease up the tension. I pointed at the screen. "Pay's scans."

He took a look at them. "You need to shrink it right?"

"Exactly, hopefully enough where surgically we could get it all."

"You got it all the first time though, I don't want to be glass half empty and as much as I hate to say it, what would be different?"

"We didn't use chemo or radiation after."

"Why not?"

"It didn't seem necessary but now, I mean I could have prevented all of this."

Hayley put her hand on my back. "Come on Dare, you know that's not true. This isn't your fault."

Meredith took my hand. "You couldn't have known."

"I shouldn't have taken the chance."

Amelia spoke for the first time since the scans popped up. "Arizona, you, and I decided on it. This isn't just on you Dare."

"What now?"

"Well it's going to take a hell of a lot of chemo to shrink it. Pay better be in for a fight."

"She's a fighter, that's for sure." Meredith stated.

"We've got to stay in New York. I don't give a damn if Tom 'technically' can't treat her. We've got to stay."

Meredith sighed. "Derek, as much as I agree that New York is the best choice, we have two other kids and two jobs, we can't just drop everything."

"We'll take shifts. We can trade off on who is with Pay and when. The Seattle family will watch the kids if necessary and really, James doesn't have to stay in Seattle. Brooke has school but James is just in daycare."

Amelia, I guess realizing that this was best for Pay, spoke up. "Daniel and I can watch the kids whenever. You have to do this. As good of a hospital as Seattle Grace is, Tom is the best and Pay needs the best."

Meredith smiled a bit at her. "Thanks Amy, it means a lot…"

Amelia interrupted her. "Nonsense, it's family, you do what you have to do for your family."

Amelia was right. Family is first. If essentially 'moving' to New York until Pay was better meant saving our family, keeping Pay alive, then we had to do it. As hard as it may be for James and Brooke, we had to do it. As hard as it would be to be away from Mere, it was completely necessary. I didn't know all the details behind this spur of the moment planning, but I did know that it all had to be done.

Mere began again. "And I mean Owen is one of your best friends. I'm sure he will let us take time off. Maybe two weeks at a time. Amy can hold down neuro when your gone and Bailey and the rest of the generals will be fine without me for a while."

I looked at Pay, my little girl, sleeping in the MRI, looking tiny compared to the huge machine, and I realized just how necessary this all was. I realized that I could never lose my baby, no matter how difficult my life would become, I would endure it for her. "How do we tell her? My God, when do we tell her? She shouldn't have to deal with it during Christmas."

"She's going to want answers Derek." Meredith sighed.

"Do we lie?"

Hayley shook her head. "Absolutely not. Lying to the kids about this kind of stuff is one of the most unforgivable things a parent can do."

"Then what do we do oh wise one?" I said slightly sarcastic.

"Just tell her the truth. Tell her that her tumor is back and that after Christmas you all are going to stay her for a while so she can get better. Don't tell her about the chemo or radiation unless she asks and DO NOT say anything that could come across as her not getting better."

I knew Hayley was right. It wasn't worth getting her all upset. I then realized that we hadn't even asked Tom about a course of treatment. As if Meredith could read my mind she asked. "What's your plan here Tom?"

He frowned. "I would like to get her started on chemo as soon as possible. It's the 19th and I understand you wanting her to be able to enjoy Christmas and just how tired our Christmas makes you even when you aren't having chemo. I guess the 26th would be our best bet and then have it at the minimum of twice a week with radiation once a week."

I hated the thought of seeing Pay so weak, so vulnerable. These next few months were going to be hell and not just for Pay. For ALL of us. "She's so small though, her body is just going to get tinier with the treatment."

"It's the only option if you want to shrink that tumor and kill the cancer cells."

I nodded. I looked again at Pay's sleeping form. "We should probably get her out of there. I figure the MRI is sort of in demand during the holiday season. It is in Seattle."

I walked in the room and picked up Pay trying, but failing at not waking her. I knew what was next. Questions. Pay would want to have answers. As if on cue she looked at me with her curious blue eyes. "Daddy, what's wrong with me?"

I sighed and carried her into the room where my family, Pay's doctors were still sitting around the computer. I put her in Meredith's lap. "Pay…" I began trying my best to remember what Hayley said. "Your tumor came back."

"But I thought you and Aunt Amy took it out."

Meredith tried to smile at Pay and answered "They did sweetie, but tumors can come back. We are going to stay here even after Christmas so you can get better."

"But what about school?"

I smiled at her because I loved how much she wanted to go to school. "We are just going to wait until next school year to start you in school, as a third grader."

"Oh, wait if the tumor is back do I have to get chemo again?" Her voice was barely audible now and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes sweetie, but your Uncle Tommy, he's a really good doctor for chemo so he is going to be the one to give it to you."

"But it makes me so sick. Please, I don't want chemo." She had tears down her cheeks now. I realized Meredith crying too.

"Baby, you have to get chemo so your tumor will get small enough to take out." I waited for another question but her questions had stopped. She had her face in Meredith's chest crying. "Pay, sweetie, it'll be OK."

Meredith rubbed her back. "Baby, I know this is terrible, but your Aunt Hayley and Uncle Tommy will get you all better."

"But what about Sophia, and my other friends. They'll be in Seattle." She whispered.

"They'll visit." I promised knowing that with Teddy, Callie, Arizona, Mark, and Julia they would definitely come to visit.

"You'll make me better?" She asked directed mostly towards Tom.

"I'll do everything I can to make you better."

"Am I going to lose my hair? Isn't that what happens when you have cancer? I didn't before but…"

Hayley smiled but I saw the hurt in her eyes, just like I saw in everyone in the room's eyes. "It just depends. If you didn't the first time you might not now but it could happen."

She nodded. "Can we go to Nana's now?" She asked us, still sad.

"Of course." Meredith answered.

"We'll walk you out. How about a piggy back ride Pay?" Tom asked with a goofy grin that always made the kids laugh.

For the first time since we came to the hospital I saw Pay grin. "Ok." She climbed up on Tom's back and we began walking through the hospital. Hayley's phone rang. I tried not to listen in on her conversation but it was pretty hard to ignore even with Tom and Pay laughing.

"Hello? HE DID WHAT! NO HIS FATHER OR I WILL BE RIGHT THERE! NO I'M SORRY FOR HIS BEHAVIOR! SUSPENDED FOR HOW LONG? DON'T YO THINK THAT'S A BIT HARSH! OK AND GIVING HIM A ZERO ON THE REST OF HIS EXAMS! NO I'M NOT THROUGH YELLING YET! We'll talk in person when I get there." She stuck her phone in her pocket. Meredith, Amy, Tom, and I were all staring at her with curiosity. She sighed. "Logan got caught drinking on campus with a bunch of buds. I've got to go and find Scott I'll see you all back home." She gave Pay a kiss on the cheek and stormed off.

Logan and my little come to Jesus chat was going to be happening sooner rather than later. Drinking on campus? I mean if he was going to drink he should have at least been smart about it. I continued walking and smiled at my giggling little girl joking with her uncle. Once at the car we all piled in and I began driving. Amy cleared her throat. "Forgetting something Derek?"

I smiled, I knew just what she meant. I put the Christmas music on and Amy and I began trying to out sing each other on jingle bells. After the quick drive home Pay got out of the car. She still looked upset. I sighed I guess her happiness from Tom was gone and she was thinking about things. She slammed the car door and walked inside. I started to follow her but Meredith stopped me. "Let her go, let her think."

I knew Meredith was right, she needed time. I stared at the recently slammed door for a second and got out of the car. When I got inside I was immediately cheered up. Mark was playing with the kids, his, mine, Nancy's younger ones, and Kathleen's younger ones, showing them how to play keeracallamoo. A game Mark and I made up when we were younger. It was a mix of hide and seek, freeze tag, pin the tail on the donkey, and twister. I smiled at Brooke who had just put the tail on James to freeze him. After laughing at the kids I went to find mom. I figured she had a right to know first since we would basically be living with her. Mom was in the kitchen with Julia and surprisingly Nancy. I guess she took the day off or something.

Mom smiled at me. "Here taste this." Nancy said sticking a spoonful of chicken noodle soup in my mouth."

It was really good. "Delicious, but I don't appreciate you feeding me."

"Aww wittle Dewek doesn't wike being tweated wike a wittle baby?"

I laughed. "You are scaring me Nance."

She laughed. "It's what I do best. Now why on earth do you have that look on your face?"

"What look?"

"That sad, horrified look."

"It's nothing."

"No it's not."

"Drop it Nance!"

She frowned at me. "Sorry, I'm going to go play with Mark and the kids, care to join me Julia?"

Julia smiled. "Of course."

I waited until they left. "Ma…"

"Oh no. What did the scans show?"

"The tumor is back, and bigger than before."

"Derek…"

"Ma, we've got to stay here. Tom has to treat her. It's bad.""You're always welcome here but what about James and Brooke and your and Meredith's jobs?"

James could come whenever, Meredith and I will take turns up here for about two weeks at a time, Brooke can come on long weekends, spring break, Easter break, and this summer."

"What did Tom say?"

"It's going to take a LOT of chemo. At least twice a week and radiation once a week."

"Does Pay know?" I nodded. "And how's she taking it?"

"As well as a smart seven year old can. She's upstairs right now. I'm giving her space."

"She needs space."

"Ma, please tell me you think Mere and I can do this, that our family can do this."

"Your family is strong, you'll make it."

She put me in a big hug and I felt like a little boy again. Like a 9 year old being comforted by his mommy. We stood there for a while until Brooke came in the kitchen. "Daddy why is Pay sad?"

I didn't know what to tell her, I didn't want to lie but I couldn't tell her the whole truth right now. "She'll be alright baby, she just wants to be alone for now."

"Oh, ok. Will you come play with us?"

"Are you still playing keeracallamoo?"

"Yeah and it's so fun!"

"Ok, I'll come play with you guys."

Brooke dragged me to the living room and I got into the game.

Payton P.O.V

When we got back to Nana's I just wanted to be alone. I hated having a stupid tumor. People treated me different when they found out. They treated me like I was broken, maybe I was but I didn't want to be treated like it. There were few things I hated in life. One was having a tumor, two was being treated different because of it, and three was chemo. I hated how sick it made me and how weak I would get. There was also the fact I didn't know when I would get to go back home to Seattle and see Sophia and my other friends. I knew that the adults were downplaying everything to try and not make me upset but them downplaying it was making it worse. When I heard a knock at my door my brain was saying to just tell them to go away but I hated being mean. "Come in." I sighed hoping whoever it was could hear my barely audible voice.

It was Uncle Mark. "Hey pumpkin. Why don't you come play keeracallamoo? It's really fun."

"I'm good here."

He sat on the bed. "Oh come on. Tell me what's bothering you."

"I hate cancer why did it come back? And the whole downplaying it thing is making it worse! I just want it straight, am I going to die or not?"

He frowned. "Pumpkin, it's ok."

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT OK! NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS OK! I WISH PEOPLE WOULD QUIT SAYING THAT! I'M GOING TO DIE AND IT'S NOT OK!"

"Sweetie, your not going to die."

"I could!"

"Your uncles, aunts, mommy, daddy, and nana won't let you."

"But I could couldn't I?" He frowned at me. Defeated, he answered. "It is a possibility."

"It's not fair! I finally have a mommy and a daddy and I might die."

"I know it's not fair but you just have to be strong. You have to let people take care of you."

"I hate this!"

"I know you do. Look, sweetie, why don't you just try and forget about it until at least after Christmas. Don't worry until then and then you can worry."

I sighed. I guess forgetting would be good but it would be hard. I wrapped my arms around Uncle Mark. "Thank you.""For what?"

"For being there for me. It means a lot."

"I'll always be here for you no matter what."

"Pinky swear." I put my pinky out to him.

He smiled and took my pinky "Pinky swear. Now let's go play keeracallamoo and get you to have some fun."

He helped me off the bed and walked holding my hand downstairs where my cousins were running around and acting crazy. It looked really fun so I ran to Ziven to ask about the rules.


	14. Chapter 14

FRIDAY (DECEMBER 20)

Derek P.O.V

Having Mark talk to Pay was a wonderful idea. Since he did she's been her normal self, the way she was before we knew the tumor was back. She and Ziven had become connected at the hip. I was glad they were such great friends, she was going to need one while she stayed in New York. Tonight she was staying with Hayley and Scott for a sleepover with the younger kids. The really young ones, which included Brooke and James, were staying with Nancy and Tom. The what I guess you would call 'tweens' were staying with Kathleen and Mike, and the teens were staying at moms with their coolest uncle, you know it's true, and the rest of the family that was already crashing here. We've learned from many past holidays that sometimes dividing by age prevents tension. It was 10:30 which meant that it was time to drop off the kids and help switch kids between houses. I was given the task to pick up Megan, Emma, and Cannon since Logan had managed to get a detention on the last day of the semester and wouldn't be done for an extra two hours. It would be Pay's first night away from us since we officially adopted her and Meredith and I were extremely nervous. We told Hayley and Scott in advance about the nightmares and how the only way to calm her down was hold her and put a wet wash cloth on her forehead and if you can manage to hum a bit that speeds up the process. With all worrying aside I was looking forward to spending time with my oldest nieces and nephews tonight. There is a lot of stuff you can do with teens that we can't exactly do with Pay, James, and Brooke. Mark, Daniel, and I planned on taking Logan and Cannon bowling, to an arcade, and then to see the Harry Potter movie marathon which wouldn't be over until late Saturday night but they seemed all for the idea. Meredith, Lexie, Julia, and mom were taking the girls shopping, to get their nails done, and to have a 'girls night' at mom's which consists of God knows what but hey if that's what girls like I guess it's up to them. "Derek Shepherd! You are going to make my poor angels wait! Your late." Mom yelled up the stairs.

I laughed. Mom's little 'angels' should never be kept waiting according to her. I got my coat and keys and headed to mom's car. Meredith and the kids were waiting for me patiently. We had to drop them off first and then pick up the teens. I smiled at my giggling, Christmas caroling, kids. "Are you all excited?"

Brooke grinned "Yeah yeah yeah! It's going to be so fun at Aunt Nancy and Uncle Tommy's house. I hope their's cookies."

"COOKIES!" James yelled.

I laughed. I hoped for Nancy and Tom's sake there would not be sugar to wire the little ones anymore than they already were. "What about you Pay?"

"Yeah! Ziven said we get to go out to eat, watch Christmas movies, and play games ALL NIGHT LONG!"

Meredith giggled. "I'm glad you're so excited!" She said to our now bouncing little girl.

"I'm gonna have so much fun but what if…"

I looked in the rearview mirror and saw her look down at her shoes a bit nervously. "What if what?"

"What if I get a headache or have another bad dream?" She said barely audible.

"Well, your Aunt Hayley and Uncle Scott are doctors so they can take care of your gorgeous little head." I said.

Meredith continued as if she could read my mind "As for nightmares, daddy and I are only a phone call away and Aunt Hayley and Uncle Scott can take care of that too. They know how to make you feel better."

"Really?" She seemed almost hopeful.

"Of course sweetie."

We pulled up to Hayley and Scott's house at the same time as Mike who had Tyler, Matthew, and Lily. Lily ran over and gave Pay a big hug. "Pay! YOU'RE HERE! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN TONIGHT!"

"Lily! I'm so excited!"

"Do you need help with your bag?"

"I've got it." Pay came and gave Meredith and me hugs and said goodbye and ran after Lily, Tyler, and Matthew.

Mike came over to me and must have noticed my shocked face at how Pay reacted. "They grow up fast don't they?"

"Yeah, she was literally JUST nervous."

"She'll be fine. Hey so I'm heading to Nancy and Tom's anyway to pick up Ava and Emma, and can just take James and Brooke if it would help."

"That'd be great. Let me go grab their bags and car seats."

"I'll help you."

Together Mike and I had the bags, car seats, and kids in his car in record time. Once Sarah Paige FINALLY got in the car he drove off while Meredith and I began driving to the kids' high school. Meredith sighed. "She'll be OK right?"

"I think so. It'll be good for her too."

"I know it's just a first."

"Remember how nervous you were when Brooke went to a friend's house for the first time?"

"Yeah."

"She did fine didn't she?"

"She did, it's just Pay's head and nightmares."

"Hayley is one of her doctors, she's in good hands."

"I know, I guess I'm just worried."

My phone rang. It was Nancy. God I hoped James and Brooke weren't already in trouble. I don't even think they could be there yet. I picked up my phone. _"Hello?"_

"_DEREK!"_

"_Nancy, stop screaming. What's wrong?"_

"_Your nephew is what's wrong!"_

"_Cannon?"_

"_YES! I just got a phone call, he is going to fail all his exams because he was caught cheating and then he got in a fight with the kid that told!"_

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_They need someone to talk to the principle and said and uncle would be fine and I'm pretty sure if Tom or I go we might literally kill him, oh and PLEASE have a little talk with him."_

"_I'll see what I can do. Is it OK for him to still have his guys day?"_

"_Yes, we have agreed to not punish him until Sunday but oh my god my kid is a cheater and a bully!"_

"_Calm down Nance, I'll talk to him."_

"_Fine. I've got to go some of the kids are here."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

I've never heard Nancy that mad, well not since I put hair dye in her shampoo bottle when we were kids and dyed her hair green. Meredith looked confused. "Derek, what's wrong?"

I sighed. "Well we have to go have a meeting with the principal about Cannon."

"What'd he do?"

"Cheated and fought."

"Cannon doesn't cheat."

That was true. Cannon doesn't cheat. There had to be more to the story and I would get to the bottom of things. "That's what I thought."

"If I go momma bear on the principal please inform me."

I laughed. Meredith goes 'momma bear' on anyone who accuses any of her kids, nieces, or nephews, of doing anything wrong. "I will. Wow our first meeting with a principal."

"At least it's not actually our kid, just our nephew."

"I guess that is good. Cannon better be glad we are going to be there instead of Nancy and Jordan."

"They mad?"

"Furious is more like it. Nancy is in green hair stage of mad."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

We pulled into the school and parked. "This should be fun." Meredith sarcastically said while rolling her eyes. I looked around campus and was glad to realize we were here early so we wouldn't have to deal with pushing our way through high school students. Luckily going to so many of the kids' games and plays we have grown to know the campus quite well. Meredith and I made our way to the high school building which was on the far right side of campus isolated from the middle and elementary school. We opened the doors and stayed very quiet because we knew that the students were taking exams. We reached the office where we saw Cannon and four other kids sitting in chairs against a wall looking guilty and three sets of parents looking furious. The secretary greeted us and said we could take seats wherever. She then picked up a phone. "Henry, you can go join your parents and Mr. Griffin in the office."

The boy sitting to Cannon's left got up and walked down the office hallway. Cannon looked up and realized we were here. He looked at me for a second and I gave him a disappointed look which made him look back down at his hands. With the split second I looked at his face I notice a black and some bruises and even a bit of dry blood. I looked back at Meredith who seemed about in momma bear mode. I squeezed her hand and she relaxed a bit. About ten minutes passed and the boy now known as Henry, and three adults walked in the main office. I could see tears in the kid's eyes as he threw the office door open and grabbed his back pack from the ground outside. The angry parents followed behind and once the door closed the office was back to being utterly, disturbingly silent. The principal walked up to Mere and I. "You must be Dr. and Dr. Shepherd, Cannon's aunt and uncle. Why don't you follow me." He said kindly. "Cannon you'll be called when we're ready." He said more sternly. Cannon put his head in his hands as Mere and I followed Mr. Griffin into an office with a desk, three chairs in front of it, and a table with chairs and papers spread on it. "Won't you sit down."

"Thank you." I said as Meredith and I took the seats in front of the desk.

"I assume you know most of why you're here."

"Yes, my sister informed me on the situation but I don't understand. Cannon might fight some but not at school and cheating is certainly one of the biggest offenses in our family. It just doesn't make sense."

"I was quite shocked as well. Cannon is a good kid, it's very out of character for him, however just because he had a clean record doesn't mean he won't have to face consequences."

Meredith spoke up. "What all would that consist of?"

"For starters, receiving a zero on all the exams he cheated on which is Spanish, geometry, biology, and English. As well as that he will be suspended for the first week after Christmas break and have two weeks of work detentions and three Saturday schools after the suspension is over. There will also be a disciplinary hearing on January 4th before school begins and he is expected to be there in full uniform with both parents."

"I'll pass along the message."

"Well I need to call in Cannon now, but before I do, I have a sort of personal question."

"What is it?"

"Is there something going on at home? I mean first Logan and the drinking now Cannon and the cheating. The Shepherd kids are always some of the kindest, most polite kids on here but lately."

"Nothing at all and especially nothing that excuses their behavior. Don't worry I'll talk to them."

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd." Meredith and I shook his hand and went to get our troubled nephew home.

Payton P.O.V HAYLEY AND SCOTT'S WITH Ziven, Tyler, Matthew, and Lily. Ziven is Hayley and Scott's kid.

Payton P.O.V

Ziven, Tyler, Matthew, Lily, and I were running around Aunt Hayley's house throwing stuffed animals at each other. I giggled as one hit Ziven in the head. "Kids, dinner!" Aunt Hayley called up the stairs to us. We all ran to the dining room where we all had plates of yummy food laid out for us. I took a seat between Ziven and Lily. After saying the blessing we all began eating our food. I suddenly didn't feel so good. My tummy felt yucky and my head hurt. I put my fork down and started crying. Aunt Hayley came over and picked me up and carried me to her bedroom. I felt really sick and I had to run to her bathroom. She stood behind me and held my hair while I threw up. Afterwards she wiped off my face and gave me a toothbrush. Once the taste was all gone I started crying again. She put me in a big t-shirt since their was throw up on my clothes and held me while she sat on her bed. "What hurts sweetie?""My tummy and head." I said.

She rocked back and forth a little bit. "Scott?" She called. Uncle Scott walked in the room. "Can you please get me some pepto, Tylenol, and an ice pack?"

"Of course." He said. I stayed in Aunt Hayley's arms.

"Do you want me to call your mommy or daddy?" I shook my head. "Ok, I won't then."

"Thank you."

She laid me down in her bed and covered me with her covers. I put my head on her chest. Uncle Scott walked in and smiled at me. "Did someone need their Dr. Uncle Scott?" He said in a silly voice. I giggled. He was being goofy before actually giving me the medicine. The purple one actually tasted sort of good, but the pink one, that was YUCKY! I had to try not to spit it out. He put the ice pack on my head and rubbed my hair. "I'll be back later." He said. He left the room and I felt some better. I finally dozed off on Aunt Hayley.

When I woke up, Aunt Hayley and Uncle Scott were both still sleeping. My head was really hurting. I didn't really know what to do so I just tried to go to sleep again. It was hurting worse than usual. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I tried not to cry because I didn't want to wake my aunt and uncle up. I felt my Aunt Hayley roll over. "Pay?" She whispered. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It hurts bad." I whispered back.

"Come here sweetie." She opened her arms which I gladly went into. She tapped Uncle Scott to wake him up. All the sudden I realized my left arm and leg felt weird.

"Aunt Hayley, I'm scared." I cried.

"What is it sweetie?" Uncle Scott asked me.

"My arm and leg feel funny." They both looked at each other for a minute.

"Scott, can you please call Tom and tell him to meet me at the hospital? I'll try calling Meredith and Derek in the car."

"Of course." He said.

"Why am I going to the hospital? I don't want to go."

"We are just going to get some new pictures of your head. It's ok sweetie, you'll be ok." I frowned. There was something they weren't telling me and I knew it. Uncle Scott pulled out his phone while Aunt Hayley was getting dressed. Once she had on clothes she said. "I'll be right back sweetie." I nodded.

I was now sitting in Uncle Scott's lap while he had his phone out. I listened to what he was saying. "Tom, sorry to call so late. Hayley wants you to meet her at the hospital. It's Pay, her symptoms are getting worse and Hayley thinks you might change your decision on when to start the treatment." He stayed quiet for a minute. "I'll tell her, they'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and smiled at me. "I'm sorry you feel so yucky." I shrugged and threw my hand over my mouth. I felt sick again. He carried me to the bathroom where I threw up again. I started crying again. He cleaned me up and carried me back to his bed. Aunt Hayley was back and had my sweatpants, jacket, and boots with her. She helped me get dressed and carried me to her car. She strapped me in the car and began driving to the hospital.

She pulled out her phone and tried calling one of my parents. She left a voice mail and tried calling the other parent. I found out it was mommy she had called first as I could tell she was talking to daddy. "Derek, I'm taking Pay to meet Tom at the hospital. We are re considering the waiting thing we talked about earlier." She paused for a minute. "There's a what and Meredith is where?" She stopped again. "I will don't worry. I'll take care of her." She paused again. "I love you too and I'll put her on." She spoke to me now. "Pay, your daddy wants to talk to you for a second ok?"

"Ok." I took the phone from her and held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey Pay baby. So you're not feeling to great?"_

"No, I'll be ok though."

"_Look sweetie your mommy is in another city with your older cousins and won't be able to meet you at the hospital."_

"That's ok." I was used to having no parent with me at the hospital.

"_And there is a really bad wreck blocking the free way and I don't think I'll be able to make it either."_

"OK."

"_So if your Aunt Hayley or Uncle Tom have to give you anything I want you to be a good girl ok?"_

"I will be."

"_I love you sweetie and I'll see you tomorrow."_

"I love you too daddy."_"Bye bye Pay."_

"Bye daddy." I handed the phone back to Aunt Hayley who tapped the screen and put it in the seat beside her. We pulled up to the hospital I had been at earlier. Aunt Hayley carried me in and onto an elevator. There were lots of tired looking doctors on it with us. One of them talked to Aunt Hayley for a second but we got off on a floor before they did. It was a pretty hallway. The ceiling looked like the night time sky with stars glowing. It had lots of artwork too. She sat me on a desk and began talking to one of the nurses.

"Which rooms are empty?"

"302, 308, 321, 339, and 350."

"Ok, when Tom gets here will you tell him we are in room 302?"

"Of course Dr. Shepherd."

"Thank you." Aunt Hayley carried me into a colorful room. It was decorated in pink and had princesses on the walls. She got my jacket off and my boots and then sat down on the bed holding me for a while. I had my head resting on her chest while she was rubbing my back. Once Uncle Tommy arrived, he and Aunt Hayley went to the hall I guess to talk about grown up stuff. I was feeling lonely, that might sound babyish, but I was. Luckily, the grown up talk only lasted about 5 minutes. Aunt Hayley and Uncle Tommy walked back in the room. I curled up to Aunt Hayley again, happy to not be alone.

"Sweetie, we talked to your daddy and we think it's best if we go ahead and give you some chemo tonight." Uncle Tommy said.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "I don't want chemo." I said through my tears.

"I know baby but we need to give it to you." Aunt Hayley said.

I knew there was no use arguing. They would give it to me no matter what I said. "Ok." I said defeated.

"I'll be right back." Uncle Tommy said and then he left the room. Minutes later he returned with something I recognized. It was the IV bag filled with the clear chemo I had had many times before. I braced myself for the pain that was about to come with it. "Ready?" I nodded. Uncle Tommy took my hand in one of his and put the IV in with the other. I didn't feel it even go in which was good. After he had the IV bag in place, Aunt Hayley laid down in the bed with me. Uncle Tommy sat down in the chair by the bed. I suddenly felt sick to my tummy. I sat up and Uncle Tommy quickly put the bed pan under my chin. I threw up into it and laid back down crying. I finally felt sleepy again and fell asleep.

SATURDAY (DECEMBER 21)

The next morning, I woke up in the hospital bed, Aunt Hayley holding me, Uncle Tommy sleeping in the other bed in the room. Aunt Hayley smiled when she saw I was awake. "Feeling any better?" In reality, I was. It was always like this though, as soon as I woke up the day after chemo I felt fine for a few hours, then I would feel tired and sick again. I simply nodded. "That's great sweetie. Are you ready to go back to Nana's house?" I nodded again. "OK, well let's get your pants, boots, and jacket on and I'll take you." She helped me get my clothes on and then woke up Uncle Tommy. "Tom, we're going back to mom's."

"Nancy and I will bring Sarah Page with us when we all meet up at mom's for lunch."

"Sounds good."

"How are you feeling Pay?" Uncle Tom asked sweetly.

I shrugged. "I feel better, but I always do at first."

He had sad eyes but most people wouldn't have noticed them. "I'll see you later sweetie." He kissed my head and then Aunt Hayley carried me through the hospital. We were stopped by a nurse wearing Christmas scrubs.

"Good morning Dr. Shepherd." She said happily.

"I've told you a MILLION time Kate, it's Hayley."

She smiled. "Good morning Hayley. Who's this little one?""This is my niece, Pay."

"Well hello Pay." She said smiling at me.

"Hello Ms. Kate."

"Just Kate."

I grinned. "Hello Kate."

"Well what brings you two here so early?" She asked.

"We were actually just leaving." Aunt Hayley explained.

"Late night?"

"We had to come in for some last minute treatment but it's ok now."

"I see, well, I will let you two be going then. I was awesome to meet you Pay."

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

Aunt Hayley carried me to her car and buckled me in the back. "So, do you like Kate?"

"Yeah, she seems really nice."

"Would you like it if she was your nurse?"

I smiled. I loved having the nice nurses especially when I had to get chemo. "Yes please."

She smiled. "I'll tell her."

"Aunt Hayley?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why am I so sick all the time? I know it's because of the cancer but why me?"

"I don't know why you got so sick but I know you'll be ok."

"How do you know that?"

"Because God will take care of you. We are all praying so he has to listen."

"Thank you." We pulled up to Nana's house. Aunt Hayley carried me inside and to the kitchen where we saw Aunt Amy and Nana cooking.

"Where's Meredith?"

"She ran to the store. She should be back soon."

"Ok, Pay, I need to go home and get cleaned up. Are you ok with Aunt Amy and Nana for a while?" I nodded. "Ok then I will see you soon." She said handing me to Aunt Amy and kissing my cheek.

"Bye Aunt Hayley." I said.

"Bye baby girl." Aunt Hayley left and Aunt Amy sat down in one of the kitchen chairs holding me while Nana continued cooking. I suddenly didn't feel good anymore.

"Aunt Amy, I don't feel good." I said. She got up and took me to the bathroom where I threw up and started crying. I threw up three more times before I finally felt some better. Aunt Amy carried me upstairs and to a bathroom where she put me in a warm bath and helped me bathe. Once I finished she got me dressed in some comfy clothes. "I'm sorry." I cried.

She rubbed my back. "Shh, there, there, no need to be sorry. It's ok, you're ok." She said while rubbing my back. I finally calmed down but felt very tired. She laid me down in bed and laid down beside me so I could snuggle up into her. As my eyes grew sleepy I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up later still snuggled into Aunt Amy's side. I yawned and stretched my arms. "Feeling any better?" She asked.

"A little. I'm kinda hungry though."

"Well, everyone is downstairs and it's almost lunch time. Do you want to go down?"

"Yes please." She carried me downstairs. I saw daddy and my uncles sitting with my older guy cousins watching some football game. "Daddy." I said causing him to look at me and smile. He took me from Aunt Amy and carried me to the couch where I sat in his lap. I cuddled into his chest. He was all I wanted right now, my daddy.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there last night." He said to me.

"It's ok daddy, I understand. It wasn't the first time."

"I know, but it should have been."

"It's ok daddy."

He smiled at me. "Lunch is ready!' I heard my nana call.

"Are you hungry?" Daddy asked me.

"Actually, I am."

"Well then, let's go eat." He carried me to the kitchen and put me in a chair between him and Aunt Nancy. After everyone got to the table, we dug in. The food tasted really good at first. All the sudden though I felt sick again. I slipped out of my chair and ran to the closest bathroom. I made it to the toilet just in time. I threw up and felt someone's hand on my back. When I finished I realized both my mommy and my daddy were with me. Mommy helped me brush my teeth and wash my face, then daddy took me to the living room where we were earlier watching TV. This time though, there was no TV, just us. I quickly fell asleep in his arms.

The next time I woke up, nana was holding me in her arms. It felt good to be held by my nana. "Feeling any better angel?"

"A little." I said.

"Do you want anything?" I shook my head. "Are you sure?" I nodded. Aunt Nancy walked into the room holding a cup.

"Uncle Tommy wants you to try and drink some water sweetie." I shook my head. "Please honey." I knew if I said no they would put an IV in so I shrugged.

"Ok." Aunt Nancy came closer and handed me the water. Nana repositioned me so it would be easier to drink. I took a little sip of it. The water felt great on my dry tongue. I took a few more sips and soon the water was gone. "Thank you Aunt Nancy."

"It's no trouble. Mom you ready to switch?"

"Do I have to?" I giggled. Nana sounded like one of my cousins.

"Yes! It's my turn." Aunt Nancy argued. I giggled at the silliness of the conversation.

Nana sighed. "Fine. I've got to go cook and your Aunt Nancy wants some snuggle time."

"Ok." I said. I kissed her cheek and switched to Aunt Nancy's lap.

"Why hello angel." She said.

"Hello Aunt Nancy."

"How are you feeling?"

"Yucky."

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

"It's ok."

"Would you like to watch some Christmas movies?"

"Yes please."

She put in a movie called "The Grinch That Stole Christmas". After that it was time for dinner. Mommy came and sat with me since I still wasn't hungry.

"Sweetie, I have a question for you."

"Ok, what is it momma?"

"Uncle Tommy wants to know if you would rather have the chemo here, at Nanas tonight rather than tomorrow at the hospital."

I thought about it for a while. Here, I could have my family and it wouldn't smell like such a hospital. "Here please."

"Ok, he will come and give it to you when he finishes eating."

"Ok."

I sat watching TV in mommas arms before daddy, Uncle Tommy, Aunt Hayley, and Nana came in. "Ready sweetie?" Uncle Tommy asked.

"Yeah." He took my arm and put the IV bag in. Like always, I felt sick at the very beginning. Nana handed daddy the trash can which I threw up into. I then felt the same cold feeling in my stomach which caused me to shiver. Nana handed mommy a blanket which she wrapped around me. I started crying, the chemo was burning. "Mommy." I cried.

"I know baby, it'll be over soon."

I dozed off on her shoulder feeling the same tiredness from last night.

SUNDAY (DECEMBER 21)

I woke up between mommy and daddy in there bed. I felt better, same as yesterday. I decided to enjoy this feeling while it lasted. I made my way to the kitchen where I found Nana, Aunt Amy, and Aunt Julia cooking. I walked over to Aunt Julia who picked me up and put me on the counter. "Good morning sweetie."

"Good morning Aunt Julia."

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Nana asked.

I shrugged. "I think so." I said.

"How about some apple sauce?" Aunt Amy suggested.

"Ok."

She opened the fridge and handed me a small bowel of apple sauce. I ate it and drank a cup of water. I was quite proud of myself. After that, Aunt Julia asked me if I wanted to go watch some movies. I nodded and she carried me to the living room. She held me while we watched "Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer". After the movie, mommy and daddy came downstairs. Mommy grinned. "Pay, do you want to write your letter to Santa?"

I smiled. Did I EVER! "YES! YES PLEEEASSSSEEE!"

She smiled at me and put a piece of paper and a pen in front of me. I began writing my letter.Once I was done, I folded up the letter and put it in the envelope. I licked the yucky thing and closed it. I then wrote SANTA in my prettiest hand writing on the front of it. I carried it to my momma. "Will you mail this to Santa please mommy?"

She smiled. "Of course sweetie."

The rest of the day went on uneventful. I only threw up twice today and held down a banana and a piece of toast. It was finally night time and time for me to go to sleep.

WEDNESDAY (DECEMBER 24)

Derek P.O.V

Today was Christmas eve. I hated seeing Payton this sick but regardless, she seemed to be having a good time. As a Shepherd family tradition, we were opening the letters to Santa from the kids. We always waited until Christmas eve and then went to walmart and the mall to last minute shop. Don't ask me why but I enjoy it. Meredith and I opened James' letter first. There was a picture that looked sort of like an airplane and another picture that looked like a soccer ball. Next we opened Brooke's letter. She wanted a pony, a new doll, another puppy, a new north face jacket, and a Barbie jet. I laughed at the pony and puppy thing. Anytime the kids asked for an animal we would get them the animal but a stuffed version. I opened Pay's next, expecting it to be something similar but boy was I wrong.

_Dear Santa, it's me Pay. So you've done a pretty good job with the things I asked for. You finally gave me my parents so I really do know you can do anything so this Christmas, I don't want any presents. All I want is to not have cancer anymore. Can you do that? I really would like that. Thank you for giving me my parents and getting rid of the first tumor but now that it's back can you get rid of it. If your elves have made me any toys give them to another kid, one that doesn't have a lot. All I really want for Christmas is to never ever have cancer again._

_-Payton Carolyn Shepherd_

I started crying. I realized Meredith was too so I put my arm around her. "Why are you two crying?" Amy asked.

I couldn't read it out loud so I handed the letter to her. "Read it out loud."

She cleared her throat and began. "Dear Santa, it's me Pay. So you've done a pretty good job with the things I asked you for. You finally gave me parents so I really do know you can do anything so this Christmas, I don't want any presents. All I want is to not have cancer anymore." She paused for a second crying. "Can you do that? I would really like that. Thank you for giving me my parents and getting rid of the first tumor but now that it's back can you get rid of it? If your elves have made me any toys give them to another kid, one that doesn't have a lot. All I really want for Christmas is to never ever have cancer again." She finished and not one of us were without tears in our eyes.

"What do we do about that?" Meredith asked.

"I'm not sure." I answered. I looked around at all my siblings and siblings-in-law. None of them seemed to know either.

Mom spoke up, still with tears in her eyes. "I know what we can do about one part of it. The part asking to give toys to the less privileged kids. While we are out we could buy some extra toys and then take the children to the homeless children's shelter. They could play with the kids and those babies could finally have a Christmas."

"That's a wonderful idea." Mark said.

"Should we call the shelter first?" Nancy asked.

"I'm good friends with one of the people in charge. I'll call her and make sure it's ok." Mom said.

"What do you think the kids will think of it?" Amy asked.

"They'll se it as playing with new friends. They'll have fun." Mom answered.

I smiled. I could feel a new family tradition coming on. It was amazing how much Pay was changing us all.

Later that night, after the approval from the children's shelter, we made our way to the mall. We were told there were currently 21 children in the shelter ranging from age 4 to age 17. Each couple and mom had kids to buy for, so in all, 7 groups of us each with 3 kids to buy for. We each drew names of the kids which had clothing sizes and hobbies of each child.

Meredith and I drew Anna, Allie, and Heather. Anna was only 3 but enjoyed pink and tutus. Allie was 9 and loved soccer and purple. Heather was 14 and loved basketball and aqua. We went to the outdoors shop first. We agreed to get each kid a warm Northface jacket. I let Meredith pick them out and we ended up with a youth small pink jacket for Anna, a youth large purple jacket for Allie, and an adult medium aqua jacket for Heather. We bought them a size to big so they could where them for a while. We also picked up a lime green jacket for Brooke since it's what she wanted.

12 shops, a ton of clothes, and a ton of toys later we were finished. We made our way home and separated the toys for the Anna, Allie, and Heather, and the toys for our own kids. We wrapped all our kids toys first and put them under the tree. After that we wrapped all the presents for Anna, Allie, and Heather. They each had 10 presents, same as each kid our family bought for. Meredith taught me how to wrap soccer balls and basketballs. Finally at 3 AM we got to go to bed.

THURSDAY (DECEMBER 25) CHRISTMAS DAY!

Payton P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and realized it was CHRISTMAS! I was sleeping in a room with all my girl cousins. I saw Sarah Page and woke her up first. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She yelled. I giggled as the rest of my cousins woke up. I ran to wake up mommy and daddy but stopped when I saw Brooke already jumping on them. I decided I would wake up Aunt Amy and Daniel. I ran into the room she was sleeping on and jumped on her bed.

"AUNT AMY! DANIEL! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP!"

They both opened there eyes. "Good morning to you too Pay." Aunt Amy said. I grabbed her hand and tried pulling her out of the room.

"COME ON! SANTA CAME! LET'S GO!"

"Ok, ok, we'll come with you." Daniel said. I held there hands and walked downstairs to where mommy and daddy and the rest of the family were. I saw all the presents and was shocked. I had never seen this many presents in my LIFE.

"Woah." Is all I got out.

Ziven ran over to me. "PAY! I FOUND YOUR PRESENTS THEY'RE RIGHT BY MINE! LET'S GO OPEN THEM!"

"OK!" I said smiling. I grabbed his hand and made my way to my stack of presents. There had to be at least 50 presents. As soon as Nana said we could open them I began ripping through the wrapping paper. I had lots of dolls, clothes, and build-a-bear clothes. I got 2 new build-a-bears, a boy and a girl. I went through all of my presents. An easy bake oven, a soccer goal, a new soccer ball, a bunch of bratz, some makeup, a lot of wii and DS games, and tons more stuff. The stuff all came from my aunts, uncles, nana, momma, daddy, and Santa. I got to my last present from Santa. It was a letter. It said

_Dear Payton, I got your letter and it is very kind that you want to give to others. I also read the part about the cancer. I can't get rid of it right now but if you keep taking the yucky chemo medicine I bet you will get better. I talked to your Nana and she has one last surprise for you and your cousins._

_-Love Santa._

IT WAS A REAL LETTER FROM THE REAL SANTA! AND MY NANA TALKED TO SANTA! THIS WAS SOOOOO COOL! "DADDY, MOMMY, SANTA WROTE ME A LETTER!" I yelled, to excited to keep my voice down.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Ziven said. I showed everyone the letter and then asked Nana what the last surprise was. The adults told us we were going to go give presents to some kids that Santa delivered here on accident. We all got in the cars and drove up to a big house. We all helped carry the presents inside to where a TON of kids were sitting. After Nana said something we helped hand out presents to our designated buddy. My buddy's name was Allie. I handed her all of her presents. She opened them and was super happy. After that we played for a long time. We giggled and played tag and hide and seek. We ate a special lunch which I actually didn't throw up. After a while Nana said we had to go home. I gave Allie a hug and told her maybe we could play again. She said she would like that.

We all made it back to Nana's house for Christmas dinner. Once we finished eating and helped clean up the living room it was time for bed. I crawled into bed with Aunt Amy and Daniel that night because I simply wanted to. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**SORRY ABOUT THE SORT OF SUCKISH ENDING. I HAD TO TAKE A LOT OUT OF THE CHAPTER BECAUSE IT WAS WAY TO LONG. I MEAN LITERALLY THERE WERE 24 PAGES AND NOW THERE'S 18. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK. IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN IN THIS STORY PM ME. ALSO, YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT MY NEWEST FIC, BLINK. I REALLY ENJOY WRITING IT AND AM DOING DAILY POSTS. LOVE ALWAYS**

**-M**


	15. Chapter 15

Payton P.O.V

Days had gone by since Christmas and mommy and daddy had been back in Seattle for 2 days now. Daddy would be back in a week and then he would stay forever here. Well sort of I mean once I get better I'm going home to Seattle but for now we live in New York. I miss my brother and sister but they have to go to school. I really wanted to go to school but Daddy, Aunt Hayley, and Uncle Tom say I'm not strong enough yet but I will be someday. Nana was on her cruise that she had gotten for a Christmas gift. I was staying with Aunt Kathleen and Uncle Mike for tonight and then Aunt Nancy's and Uncle Tom's until daddy got here. My hair started to fall out the other day. I've been really upset about it. I don't want to be bald. I love my hair. Aunt Kathleen has been telling me I don't need it, that I'm gorgeous without it but I'd feel like a freak if I was bald. It was almost time for dinner which also meant it was almost time for my chemo. I hated that yucky stuff so much. I haven't been able to eat in FOREVER! Which stinks, because I love food and everyone else gets to eat chocolate Santas that were in their stockings. "Kids, dinner!" I heard Aunt Kathleen call up to us. I got up and went downstairs. We all sat down at the table. We each had our plates of spaghetti and meatballs. We held hands and said a prayer like we always do at Aunt Kathleen's house, and everyone dug in, everyone except me that is. I knew if I ate it, I would have to throw up and I HATE to throw up. "Pay sweetie, are you not hungry?" Aunt Kathleen asked me.

"No mam." I answered.

"You want to go lie down and watch TV in the living room?" She asked me.

"Yes please."

"Go ahead baby girl." She said.

I walked to the living room and laid down on the couch and began watching Lion King which just happened to be on. At the part where Mufassa dies, Uncle Mike and Aunt Kathleen came in with the IV bag of yucky chemo. "Hey Pay, you ready?" Uncle Mike asked me.

"I guess so." I answered because I knew no matter what I said I would have to get chemo anyway.

He took my arm and gently but the IV in. Uncle Mike was my favorite person to put the IV in because he made it so it didn't hurt as bad. Aunt Kathleen picked me up and held me. Uncle Mike kissed my forehead before going back to the kitchen to clean up. I felt my tummy start feeling funny and didn't have time to ask Aunt Kathleen to help me get to the bathroom. I threw up on her and started crying. "Shh, sweetie it's ok. It's alright."

"I'm sorry." I said

"Don't be, it's fine. Mike, can you bring me a trashcan and a towel?" She called.

She helped me clean up a bit and then carried me to the bathroom with the IV bag in her other hand. She gave me a warm bath and then put me in one of Uncle Mike's sweatshirts. She put me in her bed and left but promised she would be right back. She didn't break her promise at all, she came back in new pajamas and crawled in bed with me. I fell asleep quickly in her arms.

Kathleen P.O.V

Payton had quickly fallen asleep once she snuggled up to me in my bed. It was only 8:40 but the poor thing must be exhausted. Mike walked in and smiled at me. He walked over and kissed my forehead before stroking Payton's tiny little cheek. Payton had become extremely thin since she started chemo. Most of the time she wouldn't eat because she didn't want to be sick and when she did, she'd throw it all up soon after she ate it. "I'll get the kids bathed and in bed. As soon as that's over I'll come to bed." My loving husband said.

"Thank you sweetie."

"She's going to be ok." He said to me although I think he was trying to convince himself of that. We all were. Truthfully, Payton wasn't getting better as quickly as Tom and Hayley were hoping she would.

"She has to be." I answered. He left and I heard him call for the kids in his silly daddy tone. He always loved to wear them out so they would fall asleep quickly. Sometimes that meant tag sometimes it meant trampoline and sometimes even a night time visit to the park. He was truly an amazing father.

Two hours later Mike was crawling in bed with me and our little bed guest Pay. I had been reviewing a few notes about patients getting ready for the ones I would see soon. Pay's light snores were so peaceful I was about to fall asleep. I was shocked when the snoring suddenly stopped. I looked over to her and to say shocked was an understatement. Her chest wasn't moving up and down. She wasn't breathing. I acted quickly and rolled her over so she was lying on her back. "MIKE! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" I practically screamed. He got out of bed and sprinted to where he could get easy access to Pay. He checked for a pulse and to my utter horror began CPR on her tiny little chest.

"Kathleen, call 911 and then Tom. Tell him what's happened and tell him to call Hayley. Then you need to call Derek and tell him he needs to get on a plane and get here as soon as he can." I nodded and grabbed the phone dialing 911 as fast as I could.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"This is Dr. Kathleen Gregg, I have a 7 year old cancer patient that's heart has stopped. I need an ambulance to 4257 Windstone Avenue as soon as humanly possible."

"An ambulance is on the way."

I didn't stay on the line like you're supposed to. I hung up and dialed Nancy's home number.

"Hello?" Nancy asked sleepily and irritably.

"Nancy, tell Mike Pay's heart stopped. Mike is doing CPR and an ambulance is on the way. Tell him to meet us at the hospital ASAP and please call Hayley I need to call Derek."

"Oh my god! I'll tell him. We'll be there as soon as we can."

I hung up and dialed Derek's number.

"Hello?" Derek asked.

"Derek, you need to get here NOW! Get a plane ticket and get your ass on a plane!" I screamed.

"Kathy, what's wrong?"

"It's Pay. Her heart has stopped. Mike is doing CPR and…" I heard sirens nearby. "and the ambulance just got here. I need to go let them in just get here NOW!"

"I'm on my way."

I quickly opened the door and lead the two EMTs to our room. They shocked Pay's heart 5 times before Mike announced he had a pulse. Mike rode in the ambulance and I quickly got the kids in my car and sped to the hospital.

Derek P.O.V

As soon as I got the phone call from Kathleen I sped to the airport. I couldn't help but think it was my fault. I shouldn't have come back to Seattle. Pay was going to die all alone. I need her. I can't lose her. She's my baby girl, my angel. I pulled into a parking spot and ran inside. I ran to the front desk. "I need a ticket to New York for as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry sir; all flights to New York are booked."

"You don't understand! I NEED to go right NOW!"

"I really am sorry sir."

"Look, my little girl, she's 7, is staying with my sister because she has cancer and her doctor, my brother-in-law is there. Her heart stopped and she is about to die. I NEED to get on a plane now. I don't care how much it costs me. I will buy a private jet if that's what it takes."

"I'm sorry sir I really am but all flights are full."

"Look I don't care if I have to sit on the damn toilet; I'm getting on a plane now."

"There's no flight available."

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. "Take my ticket, I'll take another flight. Go be with your daughter." A young man said.

"Here" I tried to give him money but he refused.

"Don't pay me. Just go. The flight leaves in 7 minutes."

I took off sprinting to the gate and barely made it. I took my seat and felt the plane take off. The flight seemed to take years before I landed in New York. I quickly took a taxi to the hospital and ran to the private ER waiting room where I saw Mike, Kathleen, Scott, Nancy, and my nieces and nephews. "How is she? Where is she?"

The adults lead me to the hall I guess so I would not wake up the sleeping nieces and nephews. "Derek, where's Mer?" Kathleen asked. Shit I knew I forgot something.

"I didn't tell her. I was at the hospital and left and came directly here. How is she?"

"She's gone into a coma. Derek, Hayley and Tom aren't quite sure what's going to happen. They don't know if she's going to wake up." Nancy said.

"Oh my god." I crumpled to the ground and began crying. I didn't care how ridiculous I looked. My baby was dying and there was nothing I could do about it. "I need to see her. I have to be with her." I said.

"You can't. Not right now. Hospital policy, the PICU has specific visiting hours." Mike said.

"I don't give a damn about the rules right now. I need to be with my little girl." I argued.

"Ok, but we are going to have to sneak you." Scott said.

"Fine by me."

We all dressed in scrubs to look less suspicious and made our way to the PICU. I saw Hayley and Tom both holding one of Pay's hands. They saw me and came over to me. I took their place by taking a seat at Pay's bedside and took her hand. "Pay baby, it's ok. Daddy's here. You're going to be ok sweetie. Everything's going to be ok." I frowned at all the machines she was hooked up to. ALL the machines I could think of were hooked to her. One to make her breathe, one to keep her heart beating, one to monitor her brain activity, one for everything, even one filtering her blood. She was very close to death and it was killing me. "Someone call Mer." I said to my family who were standing close by. "Someone call Mer and tell her to get here because Pay might die."

"Derek..." Kathleen started

"Just call her please."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sorry for awkward format I'm typing on my iPad. There is a trailer up for My Girl on YouTube called Grey's Anatomy FanFiction: My Girl. Check it out its pretty great.

Payton P.O.V

I was dreaming. There was a red haired woman that I didn't know. There was also some woman that looked like an older version of my mommy. The third and final person was someone who looked a lot like daddy. We were in a pretty bedroom, to looked like my bedroom. The only difference was that it was all wight instead of purple and green. I looked up. "Where am I? Who are you all?" I asked the people.

The red haired woman smiled at me. "I'm Addison, that's Ellis, (she pointed to the old mommy) and that's Christopher (she pointed to the guy that looked like daddy)."

"Do I know you guys?" I asked.

"Not exactly." Christopher answered.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked.

"Not yet." Ellis answered.

"What did you mean by not exactly?" I asked Christopher.

"You don't know us but we are your family." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well I'm your daddy's daddy, Ellis is your mommy's mommy, and Addison, well she's your birth mother." He answered.

"I thought you all were dead." I said

"We are." Ellis said.

"But you said this isn't heaven." I answered.

"It's not." She answered.

"How can you all be dead but not be in heaven?" I asked.

"We usually are in heaven." Addison answered. "But we were sent to give you a choice."

"What choice?" I asked.

"To live on Earth or to die and come to heaven." Christopher answered.

"I don't think I want to go to heaven yet. I just got my family. I love my daddy and my mommy and my aunts, uncles, cousins, brother, and sister. I don't want to go to heaven yet but I don't want to have to go back and live with cancer." I said.

"It's your choice sweetie but just know if you choose heaven, there's no going back." Ellis said.

"But what if I don't choose heaven? What if I die later because of my cancer?" I asked.

"Then you would have had more time with your family. Either way we will all always be with you. If you choose heaven, then physically with you. If you choose to live, we will always be in your heart." Christopher asked.

"I have so many questions for you Addison." I said.

"If you want to live they can wait. I'm not going anywhere." She said pulling me into a hug.

"I want to live." I said. "I want to live."

Derek P.O.V

It had been three days since Pay had gone into a coma. Three days since I had slept, showered, even eaten. Three days of sitting with my wife at my daughter's bedside. Three days of constant guilt and worry. Three days of blame and sadness. Three days of non stop tears. Three days of no hope. I was shocked when I heard a change in the room. It was a tiny cough followed by a choking noise. Hayley quickly moved from her position of standing by the door to Pay. She pulled the breathing tube out of Pay's throat and I was relieved when I heard my sweet angel's voice. "Can I have some water?" I heard.

"Pay, sweetie your ok." I said quickly pulling her into a hug. I felt tears roll down my cheeks but for once not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"Daddy you'll never guess who I met." She said her voice still raspy. Hayley helped her take a sip of water.

"Who baby?"

"Your daddy, mommy's mommy, and Addison. They told me I could either come back and live on earth or stay and live in heaven. I wanted to come and be with you."

I felt more tears. "I'm so happy to see you sweetie." Meredith said taking her hand.

"I missed you mommy. I missed all of you but it was so beautiful."

"What was sweetie?" I asked her.

"The place before heaven." She said.

"I'm glad you chose to be with us." I said.

"Me too." She answered.

"So how are you feeling?" Hayley asked her.

"Good. I feel better than I usually do." Pay said. I smiled about that.

"Are you feeling up to some visitors?" She asked her.

"Yeah." Pay said.

"I'll be right back." Hayley said as she left the room.

"Daddy, will you tell me about Addison?" She asked me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked her.

"Was she a good person?" She asked.

"Yeah she was." I said.

"Was she a doctor too?" She asked me.

"She was. She saved babies." I answered.

"What happened to her?" She asked.

A lot happened to her but I didn't want to say everything. "She was in a car accident."

"Oh." She paused for a minute. "When I get better can I take her some flowers?" She asked me.

"Of course baby." I said.

"What about your daddy?" She asked me. "He was so nice to me."

"He was a great man." I said.

"What happened to him?" She said curiously.

Was Pay really old enough for this story? I was luckily saved by the arrival of my sisters, brothers-in-law, and mother. They all had balloons and stuffed animals. "Pay." My mom said before walking towards the bed and wrapping her arms around Pay.

"Nana you'd never believe what I saw. It was a beautiful place and Addison was there, and daddy's daddy, and mommy's mommy. It was so cool. They are all in heaven but they came to give me a choice."

I saw tears in my mom's eyes. "That's wonderful baby."

Once everyone got greetings and hugs out of the way Hayley came back in with Mark and Sophia. "Sophia!" Pay yelled.

"Pay!" Sophia yelled before jumping in bed and giving her a big hug. "I missed you. You'd never believe all that happened! Lisa was in the pyramid at cheer practice and fell and broke her leg! It was so gross! Oh and we HAVE to watch the Lion King 2 together. I got it for Christmas but haven't seen it yet! Oh and Kennedy says Pay now!" It was nice to finally see the girls reunited.

"Poor Lisa and yes we NEED to see that movie like NOW!"

"I know!"

"Daddy I need to get better so we can watch The Lion King 2! There's another one daddy! Oh PLEASE can we watch it! Pretty please with sugar on top? I'll be extra good! I promise!"

"Yeah Uncle Derek PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!?" Sophia asked.

They then began singing the Circle of Life rather loudly before erupting in giggles which caused the whole crowd of people to laugh. "I think we can arrange something." I said.

"Good." Both girls said. I smiled at them before Hayley motioned me and Meredith outside. I followed her and Tom to the hallway.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The chemo isn't working as fast as we would hope for." Tom said.

"We think we need a more aggressive treatment plan. Three times a day instead of three times a week." Hayley added.

"Can her body even take that?" I asked.

"It'll be hard on her that's for sure but this might work." Tom said.

"Might?" Meredith asked.

"It will probably work. If it doesn't we might need to add in radiation. But Mere, Dere, this is her best shot if we want to get that tumor out." Tom said.

"You know I'm not going to go back to Seattle. I'm staying until Pay is completely better. Mere you can stay with the kids until after the schools year then you all can come here."

"I will visit as much as possible." Meredith said.

"I love you Mere." I said. We wrapped our arms around each other.

"I love you too Dere." She said.

"What do we tell Pay?" I asked to no one in particular.

"The truth." Hayley answered.

"She has to make it." Mere said.

"We are going to do EVERYTHING we can." Tom said.

"Good because I don't think I can live without her." I said.


	17. Chapter 17

Payton P.O.V

Daddy and I are on our way to get flowers for Addison or mommy or, well I'm not sure what to call her but we are getting flowers for her. Daddy pulled into a parking space and I read the sign that said "Carlos Family Flowers". Carlos, why did that sound so familiar? I shrugged and walked inside with daddy. It was beautiful in here, so many flowers. There were pinks, yellows, reds, purples, but my favorite were the blues. I picked out some flowers and handed them to my daddy. "Do you think Addison would have like these?" I asked him.

He smiled. "I think Addison would have loved these."

Daddy and I approached the checkout counter and I suddenly realized why Carlos sounded so familiar. I looked into the eyes of the woman who I thought was going to be my mommy. I looked beside her where I saw the man that ruined me. The man that always hurt me and told me if I said anything he would hurt Mrs. Carlos. I loved Mrs. Carlos and didn't want anything to happen to her ever so I never told her about him. She found out though, when he threw me down the stairs and broke my ankle. She told me that she loved me but she couldn't keep me because she had to keep me safe. So I was bounced through more foster homes that hurt. Mr. Carlos was a mean daddy.

Mrs. Carlos looked down and smiled at me. "Payton, sweetie is that you?"

I clutched daddy's hand and moved behind his leg. "My you have grown." Mr. Carlos said. That scared me so I ran outside and to the car.

I sat for a few minutes waiting on daddy and eventually I saw him but he didn't look very happy. He got in the car and sat down in his seat he turned to look at me. "Pay what was that? Why were you so rude?"

I didn't mean to be rude I was just afraid. "I'm sorry daddy, it's just Mr. Carlos is a mean daddy."

"What do you mean he seemed nice to me." Of course he seemed nice to you. He seemed nice to me until he started hitting me.

"You wouldn't understand. You're a nice daddy and he's a mean daddy. Can we go now? I want to see Addison." I said trying to get him to stop questioning about Mr. Carlos. I wanted to tell daddy I just didn't know how to. He's already sad and I don't want him to be any sadder.

"Of course." Daddy said. I was satisfied for now but I knew daddy would want more answers.

We pulled up to a cemetery and daddy pulled over somewhere. "Are we there?" I asked.

"Yes. It's right up this hill."

I followed daddy up to a grave. I wanted to talk to Addison but not in front of daddy. After daddy helped me arrange the flowers I asked him "Daddy, can I talk to Addison alone?"

"Sure sweetie." He answered.

Once daddy was far enough away that I knew he couldn't hear me I fell to my knees and began to cry. "Hey Addison, or mommy, well I don't know what to call you but Meredith is my mommy and I really like her so I'll call you Addison I hope that is ok with you. So yeah it's me Payton, you know from the whole you helping me come back to live with daddy instead of going to heaven. Today I saw my old mommy. She was a nice mommy. Mrs. Carlos even let me call her mommy. Mr. Carlos was a mean daddy though. He used to hurt me a lot. I wanted to tell Mrs. Carlos or the social worker but he told me if I ever said anything that he would hurt Mrs. Carlos and she was nice so I didn't want her to hurt. I don't want anyone to hurt, that's part of the reason I'm not telling daddy. He already hurts so much because of my cancer that I don't want him to hurt anymore. The cancer hurts really bad but I'm not going to tell Aunt Hayley or Uncle Tom because I don't want them to hurt. I hate when people hurt. Today Aunt Nancy and everyone are coming over to Nana's for dinner. I like Aunt Nancy a lot. She told me you were one of her best friends. Maybe I can tell her or Aunt Kathleen. Aunt Kathleen is very nice and easy to talk to. See this is all part of the reason I don't want to make daddy hurt. If daddy hurts anymore he might hurt me or send me back. I love all the family, everyone. I even love my Seattle family. I just don't want to go back. Maybe I can tell that to daddy but maybe it's a bad idea. Anyway I really wish you could be here. I wish you could tell me what to do. I love you Addison and I'll comeback to visit soon I promise."

I stood up and turned around. I saw daddy leaning on his car and I decided to go get in the car. I sat down in the back seat and daddy got in. "Did you have a nice talk?" He asked me.

"I did." I said. Maybe I could tell him now. I just don't want him to be sad. I guess I won't tell him.

"Well we should get back. Everyone should be over soon." He said. I could tell that he wanted me to say more than I did but I just couldn't. Maybe he wasn't upset about that. Maybe I made him sad and now he was going to send me back.

We got back to Nana's and I didn't want to talk to anyone so I ran up to my bedroom and sat on my bed. I sat staring at the wall just thinking about everything that had happened today. A while passed and I heard Aunt Nancy call up the stairs for me. I sighed and went down stairs.

I took my seat at the table and ignored looking at daddy. I stared at my plate of food. Maybe I could see if daddy was ever going to be mean. If I was bad I would know. I could take it if he hit me. It wouldn't be too bad. I was just going to act bad and see what he would do.

"Pay aren't you hungry sweetie?" Dad asked me looking at me sadly. He probably thought I felt sick again.

"I want cake." I answered stubbornly.

"You can have cake after you eat your dinner." Daddy said calmly though I could hear irritation in his voice.

"I don't want dinner I want cake." I said.

"No Payton. I've already told you to eat your dinner." He said. I pushed my plate off the table. "Payton Carolyn Shepherd! Apologize to Nana and help me clean this up then you can go up to your room and think about what you just did."

"NO!" I tried to run to my room but daddy grabbed my arm.

"PAYTON! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Daddy was starting to sound like Mr. Carlos now.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I yelled as I broke his grasp on me and ran up the stairs locking my door as I lay down on my bed and cried.

Derek P.O.V

I couldn't believe Payton! First she was rude to two perfectly nice people and now this? Meredith and I had been pretty lenient with her but this was insane. "I'm sorry about that. I'll clean everything up. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Well why was she so angry with you in the first place?" Kathleen asked me.

"Kids why don't you take your dinner to the kitchen and finish up." Nancy suggested.

They all carried their plates to the kitchen and I answered Kathleen. "I'm not exactly sure, we ran into some of her former foster parents. They seemed nice but she told me that the man was a mean daddy. I asked what she meant but she told me that I wouldn't understand because I was a nice daddy and then she changed the subject."

"Mean daddy? Like an abusive daddy?" Hayley asked.

I shrugged. "He seemed nice to me and was concerned about Pay when she ran off after he tried talking to her. He didn't seem abusive."

"No parent ever SEEMS abusive. I see it every day. The parent brings their kid to me with a broken bone and seems upset and concerned and then I see the x-rays of tons of healed fractures. No parent ever comes off as abusive. It's sad really." Michael suggested.

"Maybe they were abusive but I feel like that isn't the only reason." I said. Sure she was probably upset about that but there had to be something else, something more. "I'm going to go check on her, don't worry I will clean up the mess when I get back."

I walked up the stairs and stopped in front of her door. I heard her crying and knocked on the door. "Payton, I'm not mad I just want to talk. Can I come in?"

"No!" She said between sobs.

"Please sweetie, let me in." I pleaded with my stubborn 7 year old.

I was happy to have won the battle as I saw the door knob turn. I looked into my angel's sweet blue eyes. They were red and puffy from crying but still gorgeous. "Sweetie, please talk to me." I begged.

"You wouldn't understand! Just leave me alone! I want to be alone!"

I didn't want to leave her but I knew that with her stubbornness there was no other option. I left my daughter's room and walked back to my family. I knew what I needed to do. I needed to do what I used to do when I got upset. I needed to pay my father a visit. I looked at mom and told her "I need to go out for a little while." I said.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine with Pay."

I drove to dad's grave and got out of the car and knelt in front of his grave. "Dad, I don't know what to do. Please help me know what to do with Payton."

Payton P.O.V

I cried myself to sleep after ignoring my aunts pleading to come talk to me. I was so tired and the tears made me give in to sleep.

_Mr. Carlos gave me a creepy grin. "I'm glad your daddy gave you back. It is so much fun having you around to hurt." He said as he slapped my face._

"_I WANT MY DADDY!" I screamed._

"_Daddy can't help you know you little bitch!" He yelled at me._

"I WANT MY DADDY!" I screamed again. I felt a hand on my arm and shrieked. "Don't hurt me! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"I'm not going to hurt you baby. Please look at me." It was Nana. She sounded nervous and sad.

I opened my eyes to look at her. "I want daddy." I said.

"He went out sweet heart. I'll call him ok?" I nodded. I began sobbing the moment Nana left. I sobbed as she came and wrapped her arms around me. I sobbed with my head on her chest. I sobbed as daddy took me from Nana's arms and into his own.

"Shh, sweetie it's ok, daddy's here." I sobbed even more at the sound of his voice. He was going to send me back.

"Daddy, don't send me back!" I begged him.

"Baby, I would never send you back." He said as he rubbed my back.

"But you did! You did and Mr. Carlos hurt me again!" I sobbed.

"It was a dream baby, just a dream. I would never send you back, ever."

"It wasn't just a dream, it was so real."

"I know it seemed real but it wasn't. Look at me sweetie." I shook my head. "Please sweetie." I looked into his eyes which had tears in them. "I will NEVER send you back. You belong with me and your mommy. We love you. You are never going anywhere. Your mommy and I love you so much Payton. We will never let anyone hurt you ever. We will always protect you. You are our daughter, our little angel. You aren't going anywhere. I love you. The whole family loves you. You are Payton Carolyn SHEPHERD and that will never change. You belong with us. You are MY girl."

I stopped crying and put my head on his chest. For the first time in very long time I felt safe and secure in his arms for the first time in a very long time. I was daddy's girl.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: This is NOT a very well written or put together chapter. I had like a ton of things going on while writing it and had the plans to revise it but never got around to it and I want to move past it. It's sort of a filler but the end IS very important and there are key parts in this chapter to the set up for the rest of the fic. I do apologize for the poorly written piece of crap but oh well. **

Payton P.O.V

Mommy, Brooke, and James are on their way to New York, this time for good. It's been a long time since I've seen Brooke and James and I'm excited about that. I'm excited that we are moving here because I love my family and they all live here but I'm also scared. Everyone that I lived with, every house I lived in, hurt me when I lived in New York. I know daddy says no one will ever hurt me again but it's so scary. Everywhere I go I have memories. I'm just glad that we'll all be together forever. I really will miss Sophia but Uncle Mark PROMISED me that they would all come and visit as soon as we had a house of our own. That's what we are doing once we pick up mommy and my brother and sister oh and Lucky our doggy. "Pay, we need to leave!" I heard daddy call.

I got off of my bed and skipped down the stairs. The chemo wasn't making AS sick as it used to but it still hurt a lot. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs where my shoes and coat were waiting me. I got ready and daddy helped me out and into the car.

Daddy and I sang to the Disney CD the whole drive to the airport and when we finally arrive I was very excited to see mommy. Daddy led me through the airport and to a place where other people waited I guess so they could see their mommies too. I saw people begin to walk towards us and was having trouble seeing over the people but I finally saw mommy. I didn't wait for her to get to me I took off running to her. She opened her arms as soon as she saw me and I ran right to them. "Mommy I missed you!" I said as I felt her arms wrap tightly around me.

"Baby girl I missed you too!" She said. Brooke and James were giving daddy hugs until mommy let go of me and they came to me. I missed them so much and was super happy to see them.

Once everyone was done hugging we went and helped get the bags from the thing that goes in a circle. We got in the car and daddy explained we were going to go see the first house.

After a while we pulled up to a big white house. It had columns in front of it and was very pretty. My favorite part was the red roses. There was another car in the driveway and I sure hoped no one was going to steal a house from us. We got out of the car and the lady that was in the other car did the same. She shook mommy and daddy's hands and then said her name was Annie and the she was going to help us look at houses.

After looking around the big house for awhile, I didn't know about anyone else but I knew I sure didn't like it. The walls were all the same color and I felt like I was going to break anything I touched. I guess mommy and daddy agreed because they told Annie that we wanted to keep looking.

The next house we pulled up to was in a very familiar place. I knew that Aunt Nancy lived in this neighborhood. I liked this house already. As I looked out the window I saw the prettiest, biggest house I've ever seen! It was made of stones and reminded me of a castle. I got out and followed mommy and daddy inside. The inside was even prettier. It had two big curved staircases that lead upstairs and a huge chandelier. We looked around the first floor of the house for a while before going upstairs. The bedrooms were all very pretty and daddy assured us we could all pain our rooms the colors we wanted. Annie showed us the basement next. Mommy said we would redo it so we could have a big play room. Annie FINALLY showed us the backyard that had the pretty white snow on it. There was already a pool, hot tub, play set, AND trampoline! This was my favorite house ever!

Mommy and daddy told Annie they wanted to make an offer whatever that means and then we all got in the car and drove back to Nana's house.

It had been weeks since we bought our new house and we finally had all the furniture in it and our bedrooms were decorated. Mine was purple and lime green just like my old bedroom in Seattle. We were having some "Family Fun Night" thing. We had already played monopoly and sorry and were now playing Twister. Daddy was funny cause he kept falling. It was just me and mommy left now and daddy spun the wheel and called "Left foot on blue."

I easily got my foot to the blue circle but mommy didn't and fell down. I laughed at her and called out "I win!"

"Derek, I think she has no bones." Mommy said.

As if to prove her point I did a back bend making daddy laugh. "I think you're right."

"And you know what the winner gets?" Mommy asked me.

"WHAT?!" I said excitedly.

"TICKLED!" She called and took me tickling me.

I giggled as she and daddy tickled me. "Stop!" I called between laughs. They continued tickling me and pretty soon Brooke and James joined in. We were having a family tickle war. We all kept laughing and tickling each other until daddy said it was time to settle down.

We all sat on the couch in front of the TV and watched a Toy Story 3. I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning and rolled out of bed. Today is my birthday but I know that no one will remember. No one ever does. I know for a fact that mommy and daddy forgot because they start work today and Brooke, James, and I are going to work with Aunt Nancy since Nana had to go out of town to see one of her friends that got sick. Aunt Nancy offered to take us to her office with her and since the alternative was a baby sitter we agreed. I rolled out of bed and got ready to go pulling on my favorite dress. I decided not to tell mommy and daddy about my birthday because I knew they'd feel bad about having to work. I went to the kitchen and saw mommy and daddy laughing and talking. "Morning." I said to them both.

"Morning baby did you sleep ok?" Mommy asked me.

"Yeah I had good dreams." I said.

"That's good baby I'm so glad." She said getting up to kiss my forehead.

"Aunt Nancy will be over soon to get you guys so make sure you have everything you need to entertain yourself." Daddy said to me.

"It's all in my bag." I answered. "Where are Brooke and James?"

"In the basement playing." Mommy told me.

"Can I go down?" I asked her.

"After breakfast." She said.

"I'm not hungry." I said. I felt bad again and decided the chemo was doing it again.

"Do you feel ok? Are you sick?" Mommy asked me as she put her hand on my forehead.

"I'll be ok." I said.

"I think you have a fever." She said frowning a bit. "Let me go get the thermometer."

Daddy moved over to me and picked me up putting me on the counter. "You do feel warm. Did you feel ok last night?"

"Yeah I felt good last night."

Mommy put the thermometer in my ear and waited for it to beep. "101, I think you have a bug my doll. Does anything hurt?" She asked me.

I thought about that for a minute. "My throat does but just a little bit and my tummy."

"Ok, well we will make sure Aunt Nancy keeps an eye on you. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat or drink? Maybe some hot tea or ginger ale?" Daddy asked.

"No I'm fine." I said.

"If you're sure." He sighed.

I heard the doorbell ring and then the sound of Brooke and James running up the stairs to get it. "AUNT NANCY!" They called.

A few minutes later Aunt Nancy came in the kitchen and smiled at me. "Morning Miss Payton."

I gave her a smile. "Morning Aunt Nancy."

"Ready to go?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Nance, she's got a fever, a sore throat, and an upset tummy for the warning so keep an eye out for her." Daddy said.

"Will do. Let's go you three." She said to us.

Daddy helped me off the counter and I followed Aunt Nancy to her car. We drove to a pretty building that had a big word on the sign. "Aunt Nancy what does that say?" I asked her.

"It says Manhattan Obstetricians." She answered me.

"What's an obstetrician?" I asked.

"We help women especially pregnant women." She said.

"That's cool." I said.

She parked in a spot that had her name on it and helped us out of the car. Another car pulled up and parked beside her in a place that said "Dr. Timothy Richard". A man got out of his car.

"Good morning Nancy and who are these fine looking children?" He asked her.

"Good morning Tim, this is Brooke, James, and Pay. They are coming to work with me today since both of their parents start their new jobs at the hospital today."

"Ahh are these Derek's children?" He asked. How did he know my daddy?

"What gave it away, the hair or the eyes?" Aunt Nancy said to him.

"Lucky guess I assume."

"Kids say hello to Dr. Richard."

"Hi Dr. Richard." We all said together.

"Hello there and please, call me Tim." He said smiling at us.

"Hi Tim." We corrected ourselves.

He laughed and we followed him and Aunt Nancy into the building. The walls were pink and it seemed like a happy place. It looked like other doctor's offices but it was happy. Aunt Nancy led us through the waiting room and into her office where she told us we could play.

After a while of playing, Tim came to tell us that Aunt Nancy had to go deliver a baby but she told him to take us wherever we wanted for lunch. James said he wanted pizza before Brooke or I could say anything, not like it mattered to me though. I wasn't hungry.

After lunch and having my temperature taken by Tim and then being forced to try and nap, it was finally time to go home. We sat down for dinner but I still didn't feel very well so I asked to go to my room so I could sleep.

I lay down in my bed and thought about today. It was not the worst birthday ever; those were when I was hit on my birthday. I just wished that someone would have remembered. I looked over and saw Addison. I haven't told daddy or mommy I can see her sometimes because I don't want them to think I'm crazy. I looked in her eyes. "You would have remembered." I said to her.


	19. Chapter 19

Derek POV

The kids love our new home. It's been an easy transition even in Brooke going to school. Payton wants to go so bad but we've decided to keep her home so we can monitor her condition. She usually stays with mom during the day or occasionally with one of her aunts or uncles if they have the day off. Meredith and I were doing our nightly rounds of checking on the kids when we came across Payton's door. I had a feeling in my gut something was wrong as I slowly pushed the door open. I was right as I saw my baby girl seizing. It took me a few seconds to snap out of my shock as I rushed to her side. I quickly rolled her onto her side and tried earnestly to help her. "Meredith, call Tom and Hayley." I snapped. I lifted my angel and ran to the car with her. Meredith ran to get in the car too but I told her she needed to stay with Brooke and James. She hesitantly agreed and handed me my phone which had Hayley on the line.

"Derek, is everything ok?" My sister asked concerned.

"No, we were checking on the kids and when we got to Payton's room she was having a seizure." I said frantically as I backed out of the driveway.

"Has the seizure stopped?" She asked me.

"Yes but I'm worried." I said as I felt tears approach my eyes and a lump in my throat as I quickly composed myself so I wouldn't break into sobs.

"I'll meet you at the hospital. Have you called Tom yet?" She was trying to soothe me ever so slightly with her voice as I heard her tone change to the one she used when her kids were scared.

"No I was going to call him after you." I said as I inhaled trying to focus on the road.

"Derek, everything will be ok. We will meet you at the hospital and we will take care of her. You're not going to lose her, we won't let you." I could hear her moving throughout the house and could tell she was making her way to the car.

"I'm so scared Hay, I can't lose her. She means everything to me." I admitted to my big sister, tears finally escaping my eyes.

"I know Dare but we will take care of her. Everything will be alright. Call Tom. I love you and please be careful." My sisters always had their ways of relinquishing some of my fears.

I quickly dialed my brother-in-law's number. It rang a few times and I heard the commotion of Nancy and Tom's kids before Tom finally spoke. "Hello?"

"Tom! I need you to meet me at the hospital." I said.

"Why? What's going on? Is everyone ok?"

"I went to check on Pay and she was seizing." I got out.

"I'm on my way. How long did the seizure last?"

"I'm not sure how long it went on before I got there but only a few minutes when I got there."

"Daddy?" I heard my sweet little girl whisper sleepily.

"I've got to go Pay's awake." I said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. We'll take care of her don't worry."

We hung up and I answered my baby. "I'm here sweetie. You're going to be ok."

"What happened? Why are we in the car? My head hurts." I could hear the fear in her voice.

"You had a seizure sweetie so I'm taking you to the hospital." I said calmly.

"I'm scared." The tears were evident in her voice. "Where's mommy? I want mommy."

"I know baby girl and mommy will be there as soon as she can."

"I don't want to die." She sobbed.

It took all my will not to pull over and take her in my eyes. "You won't sweetie, you aren't going to die I promise." I was holding my own tears back now.

"I'm so tired daddy." She cried.

"I know baby, try and stay awake though."

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever and I sighed a huge sigh of relief as I approached the parking lot. I pulled into a spot at the same time as Hayley pulled in next to me.

I threw the back door open and took my tiny fragile daughter in my arms. She had fallen asleep again. Hayley ran up to me and we walked hurriedly in the front door. "Follow me; we'll take her straight to the room."

We walked to the pediatric floor and went to a room decorated in princess things. I laid her on the bed and Hayley began hooking her up to monitors and ordered a nurse to get the IV set up. I could tell Hayley was trying to see Payton as a patient and not here niece lying motionless on the hospital bed. Tom ran in the room and quickly checked the monitors and ordered a nurse to get fluids. Hayley turned to me. "You shouldn't be in here. It's got to be hard for you to watch."

"I'm not going anywhere." I protested.

"Derek, go. We'll take care of her. Go to the waiting room and get Meredith to drop the kids at mom's and come be here with you. We will treat her like our own daughter."Tom told me.

"I can't. I have to be with her. I can't leave her alone."

"She's not alone. See all these people in here? We are all in here with her. We will get you the minute she wakes up." Hayley tried again.

I gave in and made my way to the waiting room. I called Meredith who answered on the first ring. "Derek! How is she? What's going on?" She was just as anxious as I was.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't look to good though. Can you drop the kids at mom's or Kathleen's? I need you here with me." I was shaking out of fear now and I knew Meredith could hear it in my voice.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Be strong. I love you and will see you soon." She seemed to be trying to collect herself.

I sat in silence as I anxiously awaited my wife's arrival. I was greeted by a different person though as I saw Mike, probably my favorite brother-in-law enter the room. "I had a patient come in the ER and I heard. How are you holding up man?"

"I can't help her. I need to help her. I can't stand to be away from her. She's got to be so scared. I can't lose her Mike I just can't."

He took the seat by me and laid his hand on my back. "You won't lose her. Hayley and Tom will not let you lose her. They'll take care of her."

"I know but she should be getting better. The chemo and radiation together should be making her better and she's not improving in health at all."

"I know it's scary but I also know you need to stay strong. You need to think of the positive things not the negative. You need to think she'll make it."

"She's so small and fragile."

"I know. She will be ok Derek. She will."

I put my head in my hands as I tried to think about anything but the possibility of losing my angel. Meredith entered the room and quickly threw herself in my arms. That's how we sat for hours until Tom finally came to talk to us.

Mike, Meredith, and I all looked at him mentally pleading for good news. "She's stable but I'm extremely concerned with her condition. It's time we consider her staying in the hospital more permanently."

"Why isn't the chemo working?"

"She could have built up immunity to the specific type of chemo so that's why I'd like to change to a more aggressive drug. The reason we didn't use this one in the first place is that it is extremely intense and aggressive and the fact she is already so small was concerning but this is her best shot."

"When you say more aggressive, do you mean she's going to feel worse than she does now?" Meredith asked.

"She'll probably be very sick which is why I want to keep her in the hospital. She will be very sick and will need fluids and nutrients to keep her strong." Tom was sympathetic as he said this because he knew how badly we wanted to keep her home with us.

"I guess we've got to do it." I said.

Meredith and I made our way to the hospital room where Hayley was holding Pay who was very close to sleeping. She lifted her little head off of Hayley's chest to look at us. "Momma, daddy." She said to us.

Meredith and I both made our way to her bed. "We're here sweetie." Meredith said as Pay wrapped her arms tightly around her neck.

Pay fell asleep with us both at her bedside both refusing to leave.

In the following weeks, the chemo was brutally attacking our already fragile daughter. She was very sick and very scared at first about staying in the hospital but had quickly become used to it. A member from our family stayed with her every night and mom was with her all day every day. Her cousins would come to try and cheer her up and usually were fairly successful.

Today was the day that mattered. The new scans would show if the brutal treatment had done its job or not. Today was crucial. Pay looked up to me from her bedside. "Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"What if it didn't work? What if the scans show that nothing changed? Am I going to die?" Her terrified blue eyes looked into my own which were trying their best not to let tears flow out.

"If the scans show no change than we just keep trying." I answered her taking her tiny hand in my own.

"Does dying hurt?" She whispered.

"You won't die." I said but I was mostly attempting to tell myself that, not her.

"Daddy, I know that lots of people die from cancer. The little girl down the hall did. That means I could too and I want to know, does it hurt?" She said this with all seriousness and I began wishing she wasn't as smart as she was.

"No, dying doesn't hurt, not here in the hospital with medicine." I answered.

"If I do die, will I get to be with Addison, and papal, and gran?" She was trying to accept all possibilities now.

"I suppose so but baby, you won't die." I answered again trying to convince us both this time.

"I don't think it would be so bad daddy. I wouldn't be alone. I would miss everyone but I wouldn't have to have the yucky chemo anymore. Daddy, if it doesn't work this time, I don't want anymore. I want to quit fighting." She was nervous as she said this. So Pay is tired of fighting? Maybe that would be in her best interest but I'm not willing to lose her yet.

"I love you baby and everything will be fine. It's almost time for your MRI though so we should get you ready." I smiled as she held her arms out to me for a hug.

I held her close and rubbed her back holding my own tears back once again. I lifted her in the wheelchair and waited for Hayley to come get us.

When my sister arrived, I saw a look I rarely saw on anyone. Utter hopefulness. We wheeled Pay to radiology where my wife, sisters, and brothers-in-law were waiting. They were all here for Pay. She was so loved in our family.

After helping her on the table, I joined my family in the room with the computer which we stayed in front of, staring, waiting to learn what happened. I held Meredith in my arms, neither of us saying anything, silently comforting each other with our presence alone. The whole family stayed silent as we waited each person in the arms of another.

The MRI finished and I looked at her scan with utter amazement. The tumor had shrunk, the chemo had worked. Meredith broke into tears of happiness but she and I both knew the journey wasn't over. There was still surgery and then more chemo and radiation to make sure the tumor would stay away for good this time. I heard Tom on the phone with Amelia telling her to get here soon to operate. Maybe things could be better. Maybe my angel could finally live like a normal child. Maybe this was it. Maybe Pay was better.

**Sorry it's short but I didn't want to put the surgery in this chapter. Anyway, review please! **


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG it's the final chapter **** my baby is coming to a close! Maybe a sequel eventually? Or maybe not. I don't know yet. I hate to end it but this is kind of the perfect way to (you'll see why) anyway, enjoy, review, etc. I love you all and thanks for your continuous support. I'd especially like to thank a few people.**

**xx-elsewhere: wow, it all started with a fanfiction and now we like don't go an hour without talking lol. You've helped me like a TON with this story and without you it would just be a lost document somewhere on my laptop in the multitudes of other lost stories.**

**Kenzielove14: you were my first reviewer so of course I have to thank you!**

**MyNameIsDanny: Whoever you are, you guest you, you reviewed like every chapter which totally gave me motivation**

**Guests: A lot of you that reviewed under guests, thank you!**

**Reviewers in general: You all are the reasons I write.**

Payton POV

Today is going to give me my life back. Aunt Amy is going to take my tumor out and I will be all better. I'll get to be a normal kid and do normal things again. Even though surgery is scary, nothing bad can happen. If I do die, I will have my Addison-mommy with me and also mommy's mommy and daddy's daddy. So I will never be alone, not really. I know that it will probably hurt when I wake up but I don't care. I'm super excited to be normal again. My eyes went from family member to family member. I looked at all my aunts, uncles, cousins, my nana, my mommy, my daddy, and my friends and was extremely glad for the time I've had with them. They've become the most important people in my life and I will always love them. They love me and I know that. I couldn't ask for a better family. I saw my Aunt Amy come in the room dressed in scrubs and one of those gown things followed closely by Aunt Hayley and Uncle Tommy. "Are you ready sweetie?" She asked.

I became sort of scared and looked at my mommy and daddy. They could tell what I meant by my face and they both quickly put their arms around me. "You'll be fine. Aunt Amy is excellent at what she does and she's going to take good care of you." Daddy told me.

"We will be waiting right here for when you wake up." Mommy finished.

"I love you." I told them.

They tightened their grip around me. "We love you too baby." Daddy said. They both kissed me and stepped back with the rest of the family.

"We'll all be here when you wake up Pumpkin." Uncle Mark told me.

I held in my tears and smiled at him. Aunt Amy, Uncle Tommy, and Aunt Hayley began wheeling my bed. "Don't worry your beautiful self about it. We will take good care of you I promise." Uncle Tommy told me.

I nodded and the first tear escaped my eye. "Hey, no need for tears. You really are going to be just fine." Aunt Hayley told me.

"We won't let anything bad happen to you." Aunt Amy said as we approached a big door.

"I love you guys." I told them.

They all smiled at me. "We love you too baby." Aunt Hayley said.

They wheeled me into the OR. "Are you ready?" Uncle Tommy asked.

I shook my head. "I want mommy and daddy." I said crying more.

"Look up." Aunt Hayley said.

I looked up into a big window where I saw all my aunts and uncles and my mommy and daddy sitting. "Ok, I'm ready." I said.

Uncle Tommy put a mask on my mouth and nose. "Count down from 10." He said.

"10…9…8…."

"_Come on Payton, let's go ride Splash Mountain!" Sophia told me._

"_OK!" I agreed. We ran with all my friends and family through Disney World and came to a halt at Splash Mountain and waited in line. We piled in the log and listened to the music._

"_Zip a dee do dah, zip a dee day, my oh my what a wonderful day, plenty of sunshine headed my way." It began. We went down the big drop and then Aunt Kathleen bought us all Splash Mountain t-shirts._

_We spent the rest of the day in the park and finished last on It's a Small World._

"_It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small small world."_

"It's a small world after all." I sang along before hearing laughter and then feeling pain in my head. I quickly put my hand on my head.

"It's a Small World always makes my head hurt too." Uncle Tommy said.

"Uncle Tommy? Where did Disney go?" I asked.

"You were dreaming sweetie." Aunt Amy told me.

"So we weren't in Disney?" I asked.

"No, but we will all go to celebrate soon." Aunt Hayley promised.

"Would you like to see your mommy and daddy?" Uncle Tommy asked.

I nodded. "So you got it all?" I asked Aunt Amy.

"Every single piece of it." She told me.

I saw daddy and mommy with balloons. "Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled.

They both came and wrapped their arms around me. "Payton, we are so happy to see you!" mommy said.

"You were so brave baby girl." Daddy said.

"Can we go to Disney World?" I asked.

They both smiled and laughed. "I think we can manage that as soon as you are completely recovered." Mommy said.

"Yay!" I yelled.

"So are you feeling up to some company?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

Daddy left but came back with my whole family. We spent the rest of visiting hours talking about Disney and how fun it will be once I'm better. Visiting hours ended but Aunt Hayley stayed with me.

"Thank you for fixing me." I told her.

"You are very welcome angel."

"I'm sleepy." I yawned.

"Close your eyes, I'll be here when you wake." she told me.

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep for hopefully, my last night in a hospital ever again.

1 year later

"Come ON Uncle Tommy, please ride It's a Small World!" I Begged trying to drag him by the hand.

"I told you it gives me headaches." He objected.

"Oh come on Tommy, flatter the kid would ya?" Uncle Mark asked.

"Fine but only if Uncle Mark comes too."

"YAY!"

We all piled on It's a Small World and I made sure to sing the song extra loud. Once the ride was over, it was time to go eat dinner for my birthday and then spend the night in Cinderella's Castle. We ate at the beautiful restaurant called the Crystal Palace and then we went in the castle. We all settled in to the beds and I hesitantly poked daddy.

"Yes my angel?" He asked.

"Will you sing to me?" I asked.

"Of course. What song?"

"My song." I told him.

"Sounds good to me; I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, mt girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl"

I closed my eyes once daddy finished and I fell asleep. I really was his girl.

**Again, it was a pleasure writing this. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. I love you all. What did you think? I know it was a sort of suckish ending but I couldn't bring myself to kill Pay.**

**Love always, M**


	21. Chapter 21

To all my "My Girl" fans, I have been asked for a sequel by multiple people so I will be writing one. Umm so I have had a few suggestions and I am going to tell you all of them and I want you all to vote for what you want.

Option 1: My Girl the Sequel: Courage  
Summary: Payton gives in to the pressures adolescences face her with when one comment by a school mean girl sends her spiraling downhill quickly. Warning, deals with anorexia.

Option 2: My Girl the Sequel: Not Afraid  
Summary: Payton gets mixed up with the wrong group of friends her freshman year of high school and gives into the influences around her. Warning, deals with drugs and alcohol.

Option 3: My Girl the Sequel: It's My Life  
Summary: Derek and Meredith don't agree with Payton's current style of living because they see that the path she is on ultimately leads to destruction. Warning, deals with drugs, alcohol, and anorexia.

Option 4: My Girl the Sequel: Broken  
Summary: Payton always felt like there was a piece of her missing and as she searches for the answer she finds a long lost identical twin. How far will she go to get to have a relationship with her sister?

Option 5: My Girl the Sequel: The Little Girl  
Summary: Its Payton's senior year and Derek and Meredith can't seem to wrap their heads around what happened to their little girl. Warning, deals with drugs, alcohol, and teen sex.

Option 6: My Girl the Sequel: Beauty from Pain  
Summary: Payton relapses her freshman year of high school and doesn't take to well to having cancer again. This time her actions might kill her. Warning, deals with drugs and self harm.

Options 7: I'M STILL OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! PM ME WITH ANY YOU HAVE!

I have a few suggestions for you if you liked My Girl to keep you busy!

Just Ain't Enough » by xx-elsewhere

Broken from her past, 13 year old Julia runs away from foster care and New York City. She ends up at Seattle Grace Hospital, looking for no one else other then the famous Derek Shepherd. Will he help her become unbroken?  
Grey's Anatomy - Fiction Rated: T - English - Angst/Family - Chapters: 26 - Words: 131,474 - Reviews: 103  
Derek. S/Addison. M

Stuck in the Middle » by LyssLovesTiva33: Mer and Der have 7 kids. What happens when one of them is in the middle? Her name is Alyssa Danielle Shepherd. When she is tired of being left out & forgotten she rebels. Soon the only thing that can save the family is an illness that can destroy it too.  
Grey's Anatomy - Fiction Rated: T - English - Family/Drama - Chapters: 85 - Words: 250,898 - Reviews: 743 - Updated: 4-21-12 - Published: 10-18-08 - - Meredith. G/Derek. S – Complete

ANYWAY,

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you'd like for a sequel!


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, I know I've been completely annoying by posting the sequel, deleting the sequel, and then posting and deleting. I mean I'd be annoyed too. I just realized that it was going to be really hard to write about an eating disorder and not offend people and to write it well. So instead of picking one of the ideas I had for a sequel I decided to mix them all together and here's what I got.**

**Summary: Payton has always felt like there was a part of her missing somewhere somehow and decides to do some research on her birth mother. In an article she reads she finds that not only her mother was involved in a fatal car crash but a girl exactly the same age as her that lived. She goes to the extreme finding her twin but when she finds her, she is very close to death. How does on already broken and repaired family help heal another girl. Warning: Deals with eating disorders, self harm, drugs, and alcohol.**

**So yeah what do you all think? Will you actually read it if I write it? Leave comments/suggestions in review or PM form.**


	23. Chapter 23

The Sequel is ACTUALLY up! Here's the link. Chapter 2 is almost done and I will post tonight sometime hopefully. Please review it and tell me what you think :D

s/9148183/1/My-Girl-the-sequel-When-a-Heart-Breaks


End file.
